CIMMIM Chat Email
by sb221
Summary: Gallagher now has a website for spies to chat and email each other. Liz and Jonas are in charge of security, of course. But someone has been sending death threats. Is there a spy within the two schools? Danger is in every email. And at every corner.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm so not sure how to do this! My first FF, I know a lot of people say that, but I want to become a beta reader, so wish me luck!**

**Disclaimer yeah, Ally Carter owns the series and I don't own anything. :)**

* * *

_8:00a.m._

_Cammie, Macey, Liz, and Bex's Dorm_

_-:-_

"Cammie! Wake up!" Bex said while shaking my shoulder.

"Mmmph" I muttered. I didn't realize that it was 8:00 already!

"Oh my gosh! Why didn't you wake me up?" I exchanged a panicked look with Liz and Macey who were just walking in.

"Well…" Liz looked angry. At herself. "Um. We all woke up slightly later than usual today."

"Come on guys, seriously! We have like 20 minutes to eat breakfast and get ready!" Macey exclaimed, her eyes shining. It was the date! Err…the day. Okay. Fine. Date. Quadruple date.

"Bex! Why are you smiling? We're going to miss _it_!" Liz looked especially _sciencey_ somehow today.

"Well, the date's changed to tomorrow, but Mrs. Morgan said that we would be starting an IM slash chat slash email online website!" Bex screamed.

"Uhhh, and that's cool- why?" Macey asked as if she had been on those everyday. Who knows?

Liz just nodded. She looked like she was getting ready to set up firewalls to protect our conversations while hacking into other peoples. Typical Liz.

"So," I asked "For Gallagher and _Blackthorne?_"

Bex replied "Yeah, for _spies_"

"Go to CIMMIN dot com." Macey said

"Cool…so, whatcha think my username should be?" Bex asked.

"Whateves. Lets decide that later. For now lets go online!" Liz exclaimed happily (probably because she was going to talk to Jonas)

* * *

**I'll update if people like it. If nobody likes it, then boo hoo. I guess I'll just end it. Or write it just for meeee! But, please comment even if you aren't a member. If it basically sucks, then tell me, I'll be glad (sorta) to hear it!**

**And if you guys didn't notice, CIA-CIM? MI6-MIM. Yeah I know haha...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own! Btw, these logins might change from here. These are just what they started with.**

* * *

Login names:

Cammie- thechameleon

Liz- lovetoread

Bex- britishbombshell

Macey- politicalpeacock

Edward Townsend- betterthansolomon

Zack-blackthorneboy

Joe Solomon- noticethings

Abby Cameron- CIAlegend

Madame Dabney- mannercrazy

Mr. Smith- newfaces

Anna Fetterman-COsuccess

Courtney B.- courtneyb

Dr. Steve- excellentjob

Eva A.-gg4eva

Grant- greekgod

Jonas-icanhack

Mick M.- firearmgirl

Professor Buckingham- MI6legend

Headmistress Morgan- rachelm

Tina Walters- gossipgirl

Kim L. - Singaporeluv

Emily Sampson- ems

Mr. Moscowitz- dataencryptor

* * *

**Sorry, not much of a chapter. I'm not going to actually use all of them at the same time. If I'm missing someone, please tell me! And if you have a better suggestion for the user name, please tell me! So, I changed Bex and Mr Smith( it was in French cause he teaches COW right?) Thank you GallgherGirl459!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi, sorry I skipped a day. I was typing 3 and 4. I finished 3 and 4, but I'm going to put 4 up tomorrow. The first 3 person who review can read it and make some suggestions to me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well, except for CIMMIM but yeah.**

* * *

_thechameleon, britishbombshell, politicalpeacock, and lovetoread have logged on._

Status:

thechameleon- Wow, now I can keep in touch over the summer with this it's pretty awesome!

britishbombshell- This is pretty awesome Cam.

politicalpeacock- Sigh, I slipped to my mom that we were having a chat site, and well this Secret Service guy followed me around and forced me to choose this odd username. Really! Liz can help me change it, so, suggestions? Anyone?

lovetoread- Does anyone know if we have any extra credit that I didn't do yet? I already wrote my 13 different essays, finished those 2 lab tests, broke those 5 codes, and well... hacked into the CIA for fun.

* * *

**thechameleon**: Lol, you know we're in the same room? Why are we typing this if we're in the same room?

**lovetoread**: Well I can start a private chat room with firewalls that even Jonas probably can't hack into.

_lovetoread has started a private chat._

**politicalpeacock**: No Liz, she means we're sitting in the same room! And guys, speaking of boys…

**thechameleon**: When did we speak of them?

**britishbombshell**: Oh, my gosh! I can't wait to see-

_greekgod has logged on._

**greekgod**: looking for someone? Or waiting to see that special him? *smirk*

**thechameleon**, **britishbombshell**, **politicalpeacock**: Liz!

**lovetoread**: Sorry *blush* I didn't realize they were hacking into our chat!

_icanhack and blackthorneboy have logged on._

**icanhack**: Liz! How could you doubt my hacking skills? *stiffles some tears*

_Email sent to **britishbombshell** and **lovetoread**._

* * *

To: **britishbombshell**, **lovetoread**  
From: **politicalpeacock**  
Subject: Cammie+Zach  
Guys, we gotta get them together! They're so cute! And reply with ideas on how to make them accidentally bump into each other.

* * *

**greekgod**: Hello? Why was there like an awkward online silence? Are you talking about us? Honestly! We were just reading your chat!

**blackthorneboy**: Gallagher girl, what's up? Happy that you could talk to me? *smirk* And Grant! That's my smirk!

**thechameleon**: Uh, no. *blushes a LOT*

**politicalpeacock**: Cammie and Zach are so perfect for each other! Don't deny it!

**thechameleon**: *blushes again* this is slightly awkward… um bye!

**blackthorneboy**: Guys start a private chat we need to talk

**icanhack**: On it.

_icanhack has started a private chat._

**icanhack**: Wow, you guys are excited.

**blackthorneboy**: ok. I admit it to you guys. I like-

_Chat has been turned public_

**politicalpeacock**: Whoooo!

**icanhack: **Liz! *sighs in frustration* why are you so smart?

**thechameleon**: Macey! Leave him alone.

**lovetoread**: Jonas! Thanks! I can sorta tell that was a compliment of frustration, but still!

_thechameleon has logged off._

**politicalpeacock**: ugh! Zach, you had your chance right there! Quick! She's watching Liz's screen!

**blackthorneboy**: Well I wasn't going to tell you anyways.

**greekgod**: oooohhh but it is so obvious that you are madly in love with herrr!

**britishbombshell**: Guys! Cammie is embarrassed right now. I suggest you don't talk about her.

**greekgod**: Bexy! What would be the fun of that? We all know that Zach is madly in lov- AHHH! ZACH PLEASE DON'T STRANGLE ME! I WAS TRYING TO HELP!

**lovetoread**: Guys! About um liking people...

**politicalpeacock**: Liz! Good idea turn the chat to a video chat.

_lovetoread has changed this chat to a video chat._

**lovetoread**:Okay…

**blackthorneboy**: No! don't leave me here with these people! Cammie! I just wanted to say-

* * *

**So, love it, like it, hate it? Please review! And thank you for those who have already. :) I hope this will be a successful FanFic. Maybe, maybe not. Anyways, tell me ideas, problems, issues, compliments, whatever, in your reviews. Macey has a really weird name, so I was hoping someone could give me a good suggestion. I still can't believe it! Oh, remember, The first 3 hmmm...I'll change it to 4. The first 4 people to review this will get to read the next chapter and make suggestions. Ugh, I wonder if anyone is even reading this story. It's really weird...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sooo sorry! I didn't have time to edit and check it over, so I didn't publish it that day. Sorry...if anyone actually reads this.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything :)**

* * *

_Video chat has been turned on._

Cammie's POV

"Hi!" Liz said to the camera.

"Alright guys, let's play truth or dare" Macey announced grinning evilly, "Oh, and I want you to know that Liz and Jonas won't let you log off or leave your chair. Special technology."

_thechameleon has logged on._

**thechameleon**: Liz! Gosh! Forcing me into a chair with no escape!

Macey announced "Alright we'll type everything out, but if you refuse to do a truth or a dare, the way out is to-"

"Eat grass!" Liz blurted.

"Easy enough if you're in, Gallgher Girl."

Liz said "That's soo sweet!"

"No!" Macey shouted, then grinned evilly, "You guys will either A. Go offer to drink one of Dr. Fibs' new "experiments" with all of us against only you until we knock you unconscious, or B. tell _someone_ you like them, and you know what I mean."

"What?" Everyone blurted out loud.

"Continue this by typing" Macey said calmly.

**thechameleon**, **britishbombshell**, **lovetoread**, **blackthorneboy**, **greekgod**, and **icanhack**: WHAT?

**politicalpeacock**: Right, so tomorrow when we all go see that new movie, we'll bring Dr. Fibs' stuff.

**blackthorneboy**: but…

**politicalpeacock**: It's just truth or dare! Get over it wimps!

**thechameleon**: fine but only because you forced us.

**politicalpeacock:** Truth or dare, Zachary?

**blackthorneboy**: um, dare.

**politicalpeacock**: I dare you to call Cammie's mom, and tell her you're madly in love with her!

**blackthorneboy**: Whoaaa. I think I'll have to get out of that. What was the truth one?

**politicalpeacock**: Tell Cams how you feel about her.

**blackthorneboy**: *sigh*

**thechameleon**: You know we can see you on you screen?

**britishbombshell**: Will he utterly break Cammie's heart? Or will they fall madly in love and ride off into the sunset? This is sooo romantic.

**greekgod**: This love story must continue!

_-Akward silence-_

**thechameleon**: can I give him a freebie?

**blackthorneboy**: no. I'll tell you guys.

"Look, I really like Cammie…she's nice and a goode friend" Zack said, staring straight at me. Or rather at the camera.

**lovetoread**: That was so sweet Zach!

**icanhack**: Totally!

**politicalpeacock**: you lied! Seriously! It was supposed to go like: Cammie, (or Gallgher Girl) I am madly in love with you and I dream about you, and whenever I see you, I feel like I'm flying in the-

**greekgod**: Geesh, leave him alone.

**politicalpeacock**: Ha, never. You are so getting it tomorrow. If I have to force you guys together, I will!

**britishbombshell**: Let it rest Mace.

**blackthorneboy**: Gallagher Girl, truth or dare?

**thechameleon**: *blushes* Zach! Spare me!

**politicalpeacock**: Hmm…say truth!

**thechameleon**: Dare!

**blackthorneboy**: I dare you to tell Grant that you love him and then kiss him.

**thechameleon**: *Sigh* truth.

**britishbombshell**: Zachary Goode! You evil little freak! Don't steal my Grant!

**lovetoread**: Aww, Bex!

**britishbombshell**: Uh, jk!

**greekgod**: No use denying it Bex, you loveeeee me!

**britishbombshell**: Do not!

**greekgod**: Do too (I have a feeling this is gonna last a while)

**britishbombshell**: DO NOT!

**politicalpeacock**: The email Bex, remember?

**thechameleon**:*clears throat* I just wanted to say…bye!

**greekgod**: DO TOO!

**britishbombshell**: Ya, you wish

**greekgod**: Do too!

**greekgod**: oh wait...

**greekgod**: Why? Why are you so smart and pretty?

**lovetoread**: That is so sweet Grant!

**greekgod**: Bex I have something to tell you tomorrow.

**politicalpeacock**: Gasp! Really Grant?

**blackthorneboy**: (Wondering where Gallagher Girl disappeared to. )

**thechameleon**: Thanks, a lot.

**blackthorneboy**: So now admit how much you like someone, who do you like? (For truth)

**thechameleon**: I saw that coming. I guess I'll have to drink Dr. Fib's experiments….or kiss grant tomorrow (bleck)

**politicalpeacock**: Whatever, Cammie just admit it!

**greekgod**: 'scuse me?

**thechameleon**: NO! You guys would think I was lying!

**lovetoread**: We have the truth medicine.

**thechameleon**: NO! Pass!

**politicalpeacock**: Fine but Bex, don't strangle Cammie for kissing Grant…and try not to hurt her too much…oh what the heck! Bring it on Cammie!

**thechameleon**: Grant, truth or dare?

**greekgod**: Truth, definitely truth. I mean, the dare's are slightly crazy…

**thechameleon**: Do you want to kiss me?

**greekgod**: Pass.

**thechameleon**: Uh, that's ok if it's no.

**icanhack**: But what if it's a yes?

**greekgod**: Jonas! I-I c-c-ca-can explain!

**britishbombshell**: No, you can't, explain yourself then.

**greekgod**: I just don't want you guys to know. Which doesn't mean yes or no!

**blackthorneboy**: At least I think you do. Are you trying to steal MY Gallagher Girl? Oh, and welcome back from the nontalking Jonas!

**thechameleon**: Yours? I'm not anyone's!

**politicalpeacock**: *gasp* Are Grant, Zach, and someone else all after Cammie? Well, nothing new there…

**thechameleon**: please, Mace, I don't even like "someone else"

**lovetoread**: What Cam's trying to say is that she doesn't like Jo-

**britishbombshell**: Cam, are you ok? *clears throught and shoots a glare at Liz*

**blackthorneboy**: She likes JIMMY?

* * *

**Oooh. Does Cammie like Jimmy and Josh? LOL. Does Grant like Cammie? Hmmm nobody ever did Gammie right? So should it be Jammie, Gammie, Zammie or a little bit of each? I have a clear idea in my mind. Oh, and sorry for those who reviewed first. I couldn't send it to you cause it wouldn't let me PM some of you and it got all confusing. Please review! I decided that I'll submit the next chapter ASAP, but only and only if I get at least 5 reviews. I know it's sorta mean, but if you could just say UPDATE! Or something like that, that would be great :) Even if there are still more chapters! So if there's 18 chapters, you could review every one! ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Enjoy! Not really good, but...**

* * *

Cammie's POV

"So Liz, you got this onto the phone with the help of Jonas?" I smiled just to be extra annoying.

"Cam, yes, I did." Liz said through clenched teeth. She really doesn't like it when she needs Jonas's help.

You see, yesterday, Liz was updating CIMMIM so that it could go on our phones, but she couldn't figure out what command she was supposed to use, so she angrily asked Jonas for help. That's got to hurt for Liz. I couldn't help but smile then.

"WHAT?" Liz asked angrily.

I have never seen her so angry…well except for that time when Jonas helped her hack into the CIA, and then that other time when Jonas invented a code with…oh. Well, Jonas and Liz are obviously in some kind of nerd competition.

"Come on! Let's walk around Roseville and go on CIMMIM! We should try it out, right?" Macey asked.

"Mace, I'm not sure if we sho-"

"Yeah! Anyways, our movie is playing soon. We should just meet up there. Maybe we'll see _them_!" Bex said, squealing a little at the end.

"Fine" I sighed, "but I hope I don't see um that _someone_ while we're, I mean you guys are on your dates!"

Liz exclaimed, "We are definitely not on dates Cammie!"

Bex just stood there deciding if she should kill me first or after the movie. Macey smiled at me. It did make sense. Mace and I only agreed to the movie because Bex and Liz wanted to go. Then while we were caught up deciding, Jonas hacked into our conversation AGAIN! He asked if he could come with…as Liz's date. Liz just blushed and typed yes right away. Bex smiled and said sure thing Grant. I'm not sure if Grant wanted to. He seemed uncertain, and he didn't exactly ask her. Well, worry about him later.

We headed towards Roseville.

* * *

_thechameleon, lovetoread, politicalpeacock, and britishbombshell have logged on._

Status:

thechameleon- Movie tonight! Can't wait!

lovetoread- Jonas get over here! I have to discuss the mobile website with you! Wait! Never mind! Not going to let you butt in on my research!

politicalpeacock- Hmm, wonder what cuties we'll see at a 10:00 movie *sighs happily*

britishbombshell- Cam! Are you just excited to see him, him, or someone?

* * *

**thechameleon: **Guys! Go on private!

**politicalpeacock**: umm, Cam

**lovetoread**: On it!

**britishbombshell**: Guys, I have something to discuss too. *sigh* Our life revolves around Cam.

_lovetoread has started a private chat._

**politicalpeacock**: EEEEE! Cam! Spill!

**britishbombshell**: Liz! Watch out! ur about to walk into a tree!

**lovetoread**: ofpifmigfgpiji

**thechameleon**: Lol, that might just b the funniest thing I've ever seen!

**politicalpeacock**: lmfao! Sorry! Bex did warn you. ;)

**lovetoread**: Oopsie daisy!

* * *

_betterthansolomon has logged on._

Status:

betterthansolomon- I kicked your butt Solomon! -MI6 Agent

* * *

_Public Chatroom_

_-:-_

**betterthansolomon**: Girls? I bet you guys are in a private chat.

_thechameleon, britishbombshell, politicalpeacock, and lovetoread have entered public chatroom._

**thechameleon**: Well, we're in both chat rooms now first of all, and Mr. Townsend? What the heck are you doing here?

**politicalpeacock**: No offense, but this doesn't seem like some place you would hang out online.

**betterthansolomon**: ahem?

**lovetoread**: Mr. Townsend, do you have any ideas of extra credit I could give to my teachers? I want something that will have me worrying all night, and something that I'll spend at least a month on!

**politicalpeacock**: uhhh, why?

**betterthansolomon**: Sure thing Liz, I'll have a word with Rachel.

* * *

_icanhack, greekgod, blackthorneboy, and excellentjob have logged on._

Status:

icanhack- Hey, Lizzie. Next, we should come up with a device especially for this. Cool, right?

greekgod- Bexy! My bombshell! Uhh, that sounded weird…My British bombshell! Forgive me!

blackthorneboy- Jimmy is going down! And so are you, Grant. No one touches my- I mean Cammie!

excellentjob- I must say, boys, good job in that CoveOps assignment! Err…Excellent!

* * *

**lovetoread**: JONAS! Hmm…I'm slightly confused at how I feel about you being here.

**icanhack**: Yeah, Lizzie, I think we should get working. Tell you my plans tonight! BTW, how's the mobile version going?

**thechameleon**: I know I'm a spy, but someone's been tailing us for 30 min, and we didn't notice!

**britishbombshell**: GRANT! I will NEVER forgive you for that! I thought you liked me! Wait, what, Cams?

**blackthorneboy**: Ha, you finally noticed!

* * *

Cammie's POV

"Ahh!" I screamed, "Zach! Blackthorne boy! What the heck?"

"Hey, nice to see you too, Gallagher Girl!"

"Bloody phone!" Bex screamed angrily. "I was so caught up in it, I didn't even notice!"

"H-h-h-hi Lizzie" Jonas stuttered.

Liz looked angry, really angry! "Jonas what the bloody heck have you been doing to my phone? It was hacked, I can tell!" Wow, she must be spending a lot of time with Bex!

"Scary movie?" Grant asked.

"Why not?" Macey asked, deadly calm for someone who realized that they didn't realize they had tails all night.

"Uhh, hi Josh!" Liz looked soooo nervous.

I whipped around and nearly touched Josh! My hand was like .0316 millimeters away from his! And guess who was with him? Yep, DeeDee.

"Cammie! It's great to see you! And Rebecca, right?"

I swear Bex was going to use the knife she slipped in her boot right then and there. I decided step in before something bad happened.

"Guys, nice to see you, but we're going to the movies! Uh, bye DeeDee, Josh" I said calmly, despite the fact that everyone was staring daggers at Josh.

"Come on Cam, let's go." Grant grabbed my hand, and tugged.

DeeDee's eyes widened, she asked "Are you two-"

"No!" Grant, Zach, and I said at the same time.

"We're just friends" I finished.

Josh looked relieved. "Cammie, can I umm talk to you for a sec?"

We walked away together. I knew that Grant, Zach, and DeeDee's eyes were trained on us.

"What, Josh" I asked almost impatiently.

"Cam, it's great to see that you're going to the movies with someone else."

"What? Grant and I are just friends! Well, he's sort of like a brother to me, you know?"

"Yeah, so-oh, you dropped your phone"

He picked it up and looked at the screen. "CIMMIM? Never heard of it."

"Uhh, well it's this chatting site that my friends and I are on."

"Really? Well, I might check it out, then"

"No! I mean it's for Blackthorne an-"

"Blackthorne? That's the school for thugs! Bad people! Junior delinquents! You're dating Blackthorne kids?"

"No! Well, not really. And Gallagher is doing an exchange!"

"But your school is for rich snobs!" Noting my look of horror, he added "No offense."

"Cammie, I know something is up. I remember something about that night, sort of. I remembered that you broke up with me, and then I don't remember anything after that. It's like…wait! I can remember something! I drank coffee, no, soda, no, tea! Yes! I drank some tea with a nice woman. I was…inside Gallagher?"

* * *

**Yeah...none of my other cliffhangers were cliffhangers! :) Anyways, next chapter is going to be about the movies. Anyone want to suggest a movie they should watch? Anyways, review please! I know I'm not that good at writing, so don't rub it in my face. This story is sort of weird. And I've seen wayyyy better stories. I would like to thank that few people who bothered to review my last chapter :)**

**GallagherGirl2**

**PartyGurl97**

**clarinetto14**

**GallagherGirl459 -Thanks for continuing to read my story. I suggest you read her stories too :) they're really good.**

**Mik**

**liveygirl98**

**An anonymous review**

**Aly13**

**Guys, thanks for reading my story! I hope you did read the chapters before this, but you don't have to review every single one :) It would be confusing to start in the middle of a**** story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright, first of all. This chapters weird. Please tell me in your reviews if I should just delete it. I know now how much I love it when people review and give me advice, so please suggest stories of your own for me to read and review! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

Cammie's POV

"Josh! What in the world are you talking about? Are you seriously going to believe that our school for exceptional young women is really for spies?" I blurted out.

"Cammie, I just…have this strange feeling, okay?" Josh looked like he couldn't believe it, but he forged on, "I remember parts of that night. The night we broke up. And then I see you with Zach. Then I see you with people, boys, from Blackthorne! And Macey McHenry, she didn't even get kicked out yet! And your friends, they seem like they could kill me…"

"First, why would you worry about me being with someone else? That night we broke up, I went right back to school," Josh flinched slightly at the word _school_. "I didn't go anywhere! And, Zach is…interesting. My friends can't really kill people!" I looked at him weirdly.

I didn't like lying because deep down, I just wanted him to remember and love me again, even more than before, but I needed to be there for Gallagher, for Blackthorne, for my mom and friends, and…Zach.

"Cammie, look, I sort of get, you know, when I see you with- never mind. See you around. Maybe DeeDee might get in Gallagher." Josh said hopefully. I barely stopped myself from snorting at him. It would make Madame Dabney angry, and I didn't want to appear rude, but still! That would be like saying Macey might turn ugly! And that's like the most unlikely thing that could happen in the world!

I walked back to the movie theatre and checked my email. Hmm…looks interesting! I opened the first one up. It was from Macey.

* * *

To: **thechameleon**

From: **politicalpeacock**

Subject: Where r u?

Hey Cam! We're waiting! It's like 9:48 already!

* * *

The next one read:

To: **thechameleon**

From: **britishbombshell**

Subject: Where are you.

Cam, it's 9:56, the movie is about to start! If Josh did anything to you, I'll rip his head off!

* * *

And last but not least:

To: **thechameleon**

From: Anonymous sender

Subject: (none)

Well, hello _Chameleon_. You have something I want, and if I don't get it, then you will watch us kill your friends, and even better, you'll be the one to pull the trigger. Bring us the disc, the locket your father gave you, and yourself. Your friends will not be hurt, and you'll be left alone. Meet at 7:30 on Tuesday January 25, 2011. At the place where you first met Josh.

* * *

My mind barely processed this information when I realized I walked into the movie theater. I guess I'll have to keep it a secret for now, I thought as my friends gathered around me and we headed towards our seats.

* * *

Zach POV

She looked pale, as she checked her email. I wanted to know what was wrong, but of course she wasn't going to answer me!

_blackthorneboy has logged on._

**blackthorneboy**: Gallagher Girl, u there?

**thechameleon**: Yes, Blackthorne boy. What is it?

**blackthorneboy**: Well, I noticed you weren't looking so…happy when you walked in. What is it?

**thechameleon**: nm, m4c 2morrow at 4:30 by the fountain?

**blackthorneboy**: Okay.

_blackthorneboy and thechameleon have logged off._

"Hey," I whisper to Grant. "Meet for coffee tomorrow at 4:30 by the fountain?"

Grant looked confused, but nodded and passed the word on to Bex. Eventually, everyone nodded. I looked over at Gallagher Girl. She was right next to me. I decided I could cheer her up.

"Let's count shoulders," I whispered. "One. Two. Three. Four." And wrapped my arm around her. I was getting prepared for MCFILWM. Yes, that was a really cheesy pickup line!

She smiled and kissed me on the cheek. I looked over to Bex and Grant, they were keeping as far away from each other as they could. Liz and Jonas were both cuddled together and typing on their phones while watching the movie at the same time. Finally, I studied Macey. She looked indifferent, but I could see she wished someone like…_Preston _were here with her. Macey was right next to me. Operation MCFILWM(Make Cammie Fall In Love With Me) began.

At 2225 hours, Operative Goode wrapped his arms around Cammie's shoulders.

At 2231 hours, the subject (Cammie) looked at Operative Goode…writing reports is BORING!

All the girls knew that was their signal to react. Bex and Grant held hands and scooted closer together. Liz and Jonas start making-out. Sooo not Jonas-ish. I glanced over at Cammie. "Do you like me?"

Josh stood up. "Cammie! I know you don't!" We were the only ones in the theater, so it didn't disrupt anyone else, don't worry.

* * *

Grant's POV

Just as I thought our plan to make Cammie fall madly in love with Zach was about to work, Cammie stormed out! Now what?

* * *

Cammie's POV

Okay. The night went something like this. Happy. Sad. Slightly nervous. Angry. Scared. Freaked out. Feeling a bit better. Weirded Out.

OMIGOSH! The doors opened. Josh stepped out. He leaned forward, and our lips met. I tried to pull away. It was wrong. But it was right also! Josh and I were perfect. Forget about Zach! He's too secret! But he did save your life. Maybe it wasn't for me! It was probably for the journal! But he SAVED your life! It wasn't for me! My mind argued back and forth. The kiss ended.

"I'm so sorry Cammie! I just felt so sorry for you, and I think we're just perfect for each other, and-"

"Josh, it's okay. I just hope you aren't dating DeeDee."

"We're sort of on and off"

"Oh."

Just then, I noticed Zach. He looked heartbroken. Shattered. Stabbed with a knife 5000 times. I looked closer. He was! I ran forward and caught him just before his head hit the pavement.

Who did this?

* * *

Jonas's POV

With a Plan A, comes a Plan B. I calculated the chances of Cammie storming out after Zach asked her. It was 50%. The other 50% was her saying yes, then kissing him. We were hoping for that one. Then, I showed them Plan B. Zach got a his red marker, and drew knife marks. I made sure it looked like he was about to get killed, then he would rush forward, and faint in Cammie's arms. Then Macey would run out. Then she would whisper _Run_. Grant would say g_et her, i_n a different voice, and Liz and I would run out looking panicked.

It was a prank. But would it seem like that to Cammie?

* * *

Zach's POV

I walked out from the darkness of the movie theatre. I found Cammie, making out with Josh! What the bloody heck? I ran forward. She looked up. I fell. She caught me. I was really angry. Like really really angry. How could she cheat on me? Well…hopefully the plan will work. I guess it was my fault, but hey, it was Macey's idea! Anyways. She brought me to the fountain. Why the fountain? When Liz and Jonas rushed here, and said. "Wake him with a kiss."

I nearly laughed out loud when I heard this, but Macey said "Cammie, hurry up!" She leaned in, and our lips met. I suddenly sat up, then pulled her in kissing her deeply. I could feel tears falling from her eyes, but I would explain later.

* * *

Cammie's POV

Wake him with a kiss. How ridiculous! But their faces were serious. I burst out laughing, but kissed him anyways. I felt strong, muscular arms wrap around my waist. He sat up and pulled me in harder. The kiss was so deep! I felt his hand slowly creeping higher and higher. He was going to life my shirt up! No! We're outside! I pulled away. "Zach! We're outside for goodness sake!"

He smiled. Hotttt. I felt heat rise to my cheeks. I was in lo- NO! I wasn't in love with this jerk!

Macey started explaining. "Tonight was wayyy dramatic and gross. First, Zach asks you if you like him. Which, trust me, is disgusting. Then, we walked out to see Josh making out with you! What was that for? Then we came up with this plan courtesy of Jonas."

Liz's eyes showed hatred for Jonas's smartness. But hey, that's super smart people for you! Wait. Zach did all this for me? Wow.

"No offense, but your plan sucked. I didn't really believe it. If I came up with one, it would be one million times better!" I said. Seriously. Their plan did suck. Well, I guess it was sort of funny, but yeah.

Zach looked hurt. I stared into his eyes. Was I supposed to say _it_ first? No. The guy says it first. Then, I heard a voice.

"Cammie! Wait! I love you!"

* * *

**So. How was it? I know! It was horrible! Don't kill me. And there you have it. Zammie, and a slight bit of Jammie. Gammie is notttt going to happen! I was just wondering if anyone really wanted it! Probably not. I don't know! So um. Please review! Pour your hearts out! Let the feelings flow! I know that sounded weird…anyways. Review, and tell me how horrible it was. On a scale of 1-10. 1 horrible. 10 amazingly perfect in every way! I will be waiting! Oh, and it's sort of obvious who that voice belongs to. So, maybe I'll twist it up a bit. Uh, suggestions? *sees a mob of angry people waiting for better stories* hahaha *laughs weakly while dodging tomatoes* Yeah. Thanks for reading! If you do...I'd like to thank:**

**ashleygoode16**

**zachslittleprincess**

**E. C. March**

**clarinetto14**

**GallagherGirl459**

**Wow. 25 reviews! *squeals in excitement* Thanks GallagherGirl459. I wish I could give you a medal of honor or something! :) I noticed that I've received positive reviews so far. Okay. You guys Probably stopped reading a looong time ago, but that's ok :) I'll just read this to myself. Okay, I'll stop blabbering now :).**


	7. Chapter 7

**:) Please don't kill me. I did another interview. I didn't really have time!**

* * *

**skyeblue221**:So, I don't own anything, right Bex? *stifles a yawn*

**britishbombshell**: Hey, I could seriously beat you up for that! And no, Ally Carter owns the whole series, and Cam, and Liz, and Mace. And Jonas, and Zach, and Grant. And Gallagher Academy…

**skyeblue221**: And you.

**britishbombshell**: Hey. You're lucky for being behind a computer screen. I could really punch you.

**skyeblue221**: Thanks. Okay. Question one. And feel free to review and ask any questions! :)

**britishbombshell**: Uh, ok?

**skyeblue221**: Well, 1. Hey Bex, are you hungry/ eating/ drinking something? Asked by Anonymous reader.

**britishbombshell**: What? Classified.

**skyeblue221**: No offense, but even that is classified?

**britishbombshell**: Well…I decided to watch a movie after some mysterious voice said "I love you" to Cammie. WHO WAS IT?

**skyeblue221**: Classified. Now answer the question!

**britishbombshell**: Fine! I'm eating popcorn and drinking coke.

**skyeblue221**: 2. Where are you? asked by Courtney Lin

**britishbombshell**: Ummm…stalker much? I'm in the movie theatre right in the middle of Roseville. WHY?

**skyeblue221**: 3. Does the coke taste good(e) asked by Zammiegoddes956 (anonymous user)

**britishbombshell**: Uh…yeah. It tastes amazing. Well I think it will. I didn't drink it yet. And goode? Srsly? Um, you should be asking Cammie that!

**skyeblue221**: 4. Did you notice any tails? asked by gexluv53 (anonymous user)

**britishbombshell**: Uh, no…why? Are you tailing me? IS GRANT TAILING ME?

**skyeblue221**: Why? You want him to be following you? How do you feel about Grant?

**britishbombshell**: Uh, well, I'm not sure. He sorta always had a thing for Cammie. But I'm afraid he'll randomly sign on and embarrass me.

**skyeblue221**: Hey Bex! It's Grant and I'm hanging out with the author of our awesome story!

**britishbombshell**: AGH! Really?

**skyeblue221**: Classified.

**britishbombshell**: Fine! Be that way! Anyways, I really like him, and he does look like a greekgod. Gosh! How did he come up with his amazingly fitting username?

**skyeblue221**: :) AWWW, Bex! Yes, Grant is here right now. He says-

_greekgod has logged on._

**greekgod**: Really Bexy? Really? My thing for Cammie is only as a brother to her. Just to clear that up. There will be no Grant+Cammie. I'm all yours :)

**skyeblue221**: Awww sooo sweet! Anyways, I might update soon if I can figure out what I should write about! Arggg! This is annoying. I have a slight writers block. I want to make it all twisted up and unexpected.

**greekgod**: Uh, am I supposed to leave now? OK…

_greekgod has logged off._

**britishbombshell**: Oooh! I have an idea! *whispers the idea to the author*

**skyeblue221**: Hmm, I'll think about that. It's really weird, you know.

**britishbombshell**: Bloody dream! No! It's a dream! WAKE UP! IT'S A BLOODY DREAM! It's wobbling! NO! The movie ended!

**skyeblue221**: If anyone can guess the movie, they'll get a summary of the next chapter. I will have to PM it or send it some way though, so sorry to those of you who can't PM!

**britishbombshell**: I'll give you a hint! It is supposed to be confusing, and many adults can't understand it. But I could.

**skyeblue221**: Yeah! It wasn't that hard to understand! And there were a few layers…that is the last hint! I'll give you a few days to try to guess it, and if you do, you can sorta choose another prize! Like if you want to write a chapter or something. I don't know!

**britishbombshell**: Anyways, this was fun! I know Jonas is going skiing! And Liz is going to surf! NOT a good(e) idea. For both of them.

**skyeblue221**: Can't wait for their interviews then! This is going to be funny…

_lovetoread, thechameleon, politicalpeacock, betterthansolomon, blackthorneboy, noticethings, CIAlegend, mannercrazy, newfaces, COsuccess, courtneyb, excellentjob, gg4eva, greekgod, icanhack, firearmgirl, MI6legend, rachelm, gossipgirl, Singaporeluv, ems, and dataencryptor have logged on._

**thechameleon**: Uh, were we supposed to log on now? I just sent the signal.

**skyeblue221**: Uh, no. But whatever. We can do like a big group chat.

**dataencryptor**: Uh, hi guys. Zach, continue what you were saying.

**blackthorneboy**: from yesterday? Classified.

**skyeblue221**: Uh, that's stealing my line!

**gossipgirl**: Is it true that it's Josh that said "I love you" to Cammie? My sources are super excited for some major drama. Finally!

**skyeblue221**: Classified. What do you think?

**lovetoread**: Uh, Skye, I'm going surfing, but I calculated the chances of me falling and drowning. That's a 0.001% chance. And me getting injured? Umm…

**icanhack**: Well, Lizzie, it is a 32.0643% chance. Let's just hope that it's the 67.9347% chance of you doing great!

**mannercrazy**: Good job Jonas. It is very gentleman-like to comfort the young lady.

**rachelm**: Alright, thank you very much! Please feel free to interview anyone else. You might want to talk to Tina if you've heard…anything.

**noticethings**: Alright. Goodbye then, Rachel, ladies, gentlemen.

**skyeblue221**: :) Alright. Don't forget your coke Bex! Bye guys. Thanks!

_lovetoread, thechameleon, politicalpeacock, betterthansolomon, noticethings, CIAlegend, mannercrazy, newfaces, COsuccess, courtneyb, excellentjob, gg4eva, greekgod, icanhack, firearmgirl, MI6legend, rachelm, gossipgirl, Singaporeluv, ems, and dataencryptor have logged off._

**britishbombshell**: Huh? WAIT! Where's my coke?

**skyeblue221**: *points to self* Zach, feel free to finish!

**blackthorneboy**: _Spy._

**skyeblue221**: Good(e). By the way, you're right the coke tastes amazing! *sips Bex's coke* :) heh heh.

* * *

**So? Weird? What? Please review. I'll try to update, but I really don't have much time to continue the story. I'm trying! Sorry.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yes, it was Inception guys. Congratulations to: **

**Kristina-Rose-Ivashkov**

**cookie-pocky-strawberry-love**

**clarinetto14**

**NegligibleNaina**

**nerd,spy,vamps,yudith**

**Great job! It's an awesome movie!**

* * *

_thechameleon has logged on._

Status:

thechameleon- Ummm…guys, I'm scared-ish now.

* * *

Cammie POV

I turned my cell phone on. ANOTHER MESSAGE? Geesh, what's with people and emails today? I get an email like every 5 secs…

* * *

From: Anonymous  
To: **thechameleon  
**Subject: Warning.  
It's January 26, 2011 already. Where are the items we asked you to bring? We will give you one more day. One more. So bring it to us on Friday. How about that. Or else, you will pull the trigger, and watch your friends die. One. By. One. _Chameleon_, bring us the disc, the locket, and yourself. 7:30, Friday, the place you and Josh met. This is our last warning. I love you! Not. I know who shouted that to you last night. But you'll never find out if you don't come.

* * *

I gasped. Really, what would you do? Then, a saw an image at the bottom. Of my friends. Covered in blood with bullet holes. And a picture of me. My hand on the trigger. Pointed right at him._ Zach_.

* * *

_blackthorneboy has logged on._

Status:

blackthorneboy- Gallagher Girl, what's wrong? You can tell me!

* * *

**blackthorneboy**: Gallagher Girl? You there? R u ok?

**thechameleon**: Yeah. I guess. I'm just sort of confused.

**blackthorneboy**: Um, so what's wrong?

**thechameleon**: _Nothing._

**blackthorneboy**: Really, you can tell me!

**thechameleon**: No, I really can't.

**blackthorneboy**: *smirk*

**thechameleon**: Uh-oh. What?

**blackthornboy**: *smirks again*

**thechameleon**: *smirks*

**blackthorneboy**: *smirks while being confused at why Cammie is stealing his smirk*

**thechameleon**: Well…*smirks again…with a touch of evil*

**blackthorneboy**: WHAT? What are you planning? Spare me! *smirks just for fun*

* * *

_icanhack, lovetoread, and britishbombshell have logged on._

Status:

icanhack- Skiing soon. Can't wait to tell about it.

lovetoread- omigosh ? WhatifIdon'tget100%?

britishbombshell- Guess what's for dinner? Smashed Josh pie.

* * *

**britishbombshell**: :) Soo…hey guys. What r u scared of Cam?

**thechameleon**: Classified.

**lovetoread**: Well, Cammie, then how important can this be? Turn in your answers to me.

A is Life-threatening

B is Small Josh thing

C is Nothing. Just her trying to get attention

D is Problem with Zach.

E is C.O.C thing.

F is None of these answers.

**icanhack**: Oh, my gosh! What if I get it wrong? That will be a ZERO percent! That's a FAIL! My first one too!...I calculated the chances, and decided on B.

**blackthorneboy**: I'll go with C. She is conceited…

**thechameleon**: Hey!

**britishbombshell**: D. Duhhhh

**lovetoread**: Um, I have to say, B. I think she does have a slight problem with him wanting her back.

**thechameleon**: Nope! You guys all got them wrong! But B. Was the closest…in a way.

**blackthorneboy**: You have a…problem…with Josh? Cam…do you want him back?

**thechameleon**: NO! Just the closest, not in that way. But are you JEALOUS?

**britishbombshell**: Yes.

**lovetoread** and **icanhack**: NO! We failed the test! Is there any extra credit?

**thechameleon**: LOL, yes. Figure out the right answer.

**lovetoread** and **icanhack**: F?

**thechameleon**: NO!

**lovetoread** and **icanhack**: E?

**thechameleon**: No…

**britishbombshell**,** blackthorneboy**,** icanhack**, and** lovetoread**: A?

**thechameleon**: Yeah…

* * *

_politicalpeacock has logged on._

Status:

politicalpeacock- Guys, vote! A. Makeupmyway, B shopaholic, C. voguegirl, D. politicalpeacock, E. GovenersDaughter, F spy-in-training. Please choose!

* * *

**politicalpeacock**: What's this? Life threatening? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?

**blackthorneboy**: Hey, Gallagher Girl. I know this isn't really the time, but I just wanted to say…I like you...a LOT! It was what I was going to tell you the other day.

**icanhack**: That's sweet…

**lovetoread**: AWWWWW! That's adorable!

**politicalpeacock**: Good for you, Goode…bleck. No offense, Cam, but what do you see in _him_? Josh was hawt!

**britishbombshell**: Um gross? But good!

**thechameleon**: Uh, well thanks um Zach.

* * *

_greekgod has logged on._

Status:

greekgod- Oh Zach! *bats eyelashes* That is sooo Cammie! I like Zammie! :) Zach and Cammie :)

* * *

**greekgod**: Well, I just read your conversation, and I thought that was nice of you _Blackthorne boy_!

**blackthorneboy**: Grant, your status sort of creeps me out.

**thechameleon**: Uh, ikr!

**britishbombshell**: Lol, oh Grant! *bats eyelashes*

**greekgod**: Well, since we're all confessing. _It's time_. Jonas?

**icanhack**: Um, well Liz…I really like you and-

**lovetoread**: *blushes* Awww!

**greekgod**: He means to say he lo-

**icanhack**: Okay! I like you a LOT LOT! Because you're smart and like...a perfect fit for me.

**lovetoread**: Well…I like you squared…and Cam, Madame Dabney would _not_ be proud…

**thechameleon**: *blushes* Um, :) I like you too Blackthorne boy. And squared Liz? Really?

**lovetoread**: Hey! I like to sprinkle some math into loveeee!

**blackthorneboy**: :) Um, I like you too too too! (Gallagher Girl)

**britishbombshell**: Well?

**politicalpeacock**: Uh, awkward 4 me…

**britishbombshell**: I like you too! :)

**greekgod**: Huh? Oh…sorry, I like you too too too too…much!

**britishbombshell**: *blush* Oops! I was too excited to realize I was talking to Macey…

**thechameleon**: Um, yuck?-To Macey. And yum…nvm…

**britishbombshell**: YUM? Uh, I have a knife in my boot.

**thechameleon**: I have an exploding locket that my- oopsie!

**blackthorneboy**: So now that we're done with this major love fest…can we continue revolving around Cammie?

**politicalpeacock**: Revolving?

**lovetoread**: Your words…

* * *

_gossipgirl has logged on._

Status:

gossipgirl- So, Zach, um wanna hit the movies?

* * *

**gossipgirl**: Revolving around CAMMIE? You guys are supposed to revolve around me!

**thechameleon**: What- eva! Tina!

**blackthorneboy**: No, Tina. I want you to start a private chat, Liz or Jonas!

**gossipgirl**: Wait! I thought you liked me! You no good cheater! *prepares gun*

**greekgod**: ARGH! Tina what are you doing outside our window? o.O *runs around frantically*

**blackthorneboy**: AHH! *Hears gunshot. Runs around frantically with Grant*

**thechameleon**: Tina! What are you doing?

**gossipgirl**: Getting _revenge_.

* * *

**So...should I do like random guessing things every time so that you guys get a sneak peek at the next chapter? Oh, and tell me if I didn't send you the summary. Sorry! Vote for Macey's username! A Makeupmyway, B shopaholic, C. voguegirl, D. politicalpeacock, E. GovenersDaughter, Spy-in-training. Please choose! Thanks to:**

**Kristina-Rose-Ivashkov**

**cookie-pocky-strawberry-love**

**WhiteFang'spup**

**clarinetto14**

**GallagherGirl459-Read her story!**

**ultimate beach lover**

**NegligibleNaina**

**nerd,spy,vamps,yudith**

**Oh, and for some reason, it wont let me write stuff between dots. Weird, huh? So sorry nerd,spy,vamps,yudith. Your username wouldn't work, so I replaced the dots with commas. :)Tell me if I made any mistakes or something. Review!  
**

**Thanks for reading,**

**§кyє **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: :) Um, I have to admit, I have no idea where this is going...I thought it was just going to be fun and chatting, but then there was that threatening email...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

Tina's POV

THAT NO GOODE CHEATER! HE OBVIOUSLY LIKED ME! I was going to _kill_ him! Now, since you are reading this, you obviously have a _**lot**_ of clearance. Anyways, Cammie said she released him! And now she's all oh Zach *bats eyelashes* OK. That was Grant, but still!

"Tina! Spare us!" Zach was yelling. I already shot most of the things in his room, but now _him_ yet. Yet…

* * *

Liz's POV

I just thought it was adorable when Zach said he liked Cammie! And Jonas said he liked me! Awww… and I'm going skiing and surfing with him! We'll bring back some unforgettable experiences…then again, that fishing trip had NOT gone well. Jonas fell into the water after I accidentally got my hook all tangled up in his shoe. He thought there was a fish biting it! So he was like jumping around and screaming there was a fish inside his shoe, and he jumped around more, then he fell into the water! I was like trying to pull him out, but I was pulling too hard, then suddenly he like yanked on the line and I fell into the water too. Bex came in and got us out, luckily. Oh well. Hopefully nothing will happen this time…

* * *

Grant's POV

I was running around the room dodging bullets and wondering how the bloody heck she even got within 5 feet of the fence surrounding Blackthorne. She seemed to read my mind.

"Spy." she pointed to herself, then smirked like Zach!

"HEY! That was my smirk, and the spy thing was mine too!" Zach was fuming. NO ONE and I mean NO ONE stole Zachary Goode's smirk. Or "spy" line, then pointing to himself thing.

"Umm…Tina can we talk?" Really! Jonas was hiding under the table. And he was protecting his textbooks like they were the most important things in the world for him. Other than Liz. I felt tempted to smirk, but knowing Zach, I decided not to.

Tina pointed the gun at Zach. Then she released the trigger. A bullet flew towards him. And shot him. There was no blood! Huh?

* * *

Cammie's POV

Tina is at their window shooting them! How did she get in? I wonder. She is a spy after all, but I probably don't want to know.

* * *

_thechameleon, britishbombshell, politicalpeacock, lovetoread, icanhack, greekgod, gossipgirl, and blackthorneboy have logged on._

Status:

thechameleon- WTH? Tina! Whatever.

britishbombshell- So, I know we should be making sure Jonas is okay, but Cam! Let's gossip!

politicalpeacock- Really. Thanks for voting. NOT! Well at least some people did. Thanks, now I have a 3-way tie between shopaholic, voguegirl, and politicalpeacock. :) HELP ME!

lovetoread- Reading.

icanhack- MY TEXTBOOKS! You'll have to kill me before you get to them!

greekgod- GOSH! Tina!

gossipgirl- In Blackthorne, shooting boys. Bex, we should gossip!

blackthorneboy- How did we have ti-

* * *

**thechameleon**: LOL! How do you guys have time to log on and chat while your being shot at?

**gossipgirl**: By meee :)!

**icanhack**- Well, I needed to protect my new chatting device (soon to be launched) and I decided to…chat?

**blackthorneboy**:

**britishbombshell**: Uh, Zach?

**greekgod**: HE-SHE-HE-SHE HE'S DEAD! SHE SHOT HIM!

**politicalpeacock**, **thechameleon**, **gossipgirl**, **lovetoread**, **britishbombshell**, and** blackthorneboy**: HAHAHA! *laughs uncontrollably*

**greekgod**: WHAT? ZACH IS DEAD AND YOUR LAUGHING?

**blackthorneboy**: Yes, yes we are.

**thechameleon**: lol…Grant, would Tina really do this? LOL!

**gossipgirl**: Hahaha! We were just some teenage girls having some funnn! Got a problem with that?

**icanhack**: um, who were you trying to trick?

**greekgod**: Uh, you obviously! HAHAHA!

**britishbombshell**: Oh, my Greek god, LOL, that's funny! Anyways, it was obviously you and sorta Jonas (Cuz Tina just had to see if he was going to protect his textbooks or whatever)! :) Wow, you're soooo gullible.

**politicalpeacock**: Uh, guys, remember the username? VOTE ON IT! If you are reading this, then VOTE ON MY USERNAME! I narrowed it down to 3. They tied…shopaholic, voguegirl, and politicalpeacock. Now, choose! idc what you choose.

**thechameleon**: ;) Lol, so I'm guessing our plan worked?

**lovetoread**: Yahhh. I calculated the chance of it not working. :) Too low.

**icanhack**: We all trust your calculations, Liz.

**greekgod**: WAIT! What did you shoot Zach with?

**gossipgirl**: Ugh, wowww, just a fake gun with "bullets" really just raisons, don't ask.

**greekgod**: raisons? *picks one up and eats it* hmm…not bad.

**britishbombshell**: Now, being the best friend to Cam ever, we need to discuss your problems. It's already 4:30-

"Which is why we're here!" Zach said softly.

* * *

Bex's POV

I needed to know why Cam was so distressed lately.

"Cameron. What's wrong?" I asked.

She blushed. I looked down at my phone. _New message._

* * *

To: **britishbombshell**, **blackthorneboy**, **politicalpeacock**, **lovetoread**, **icanhack**, **greekgod**

From: **thechameleon**

Subject: Life-or-death

Alright, I know your going to be mad, but I got these messages and they threatened to kill you. It was sent by an anonymous sender, and it said to bring a disc, my locket, and me. Or else you guys will die. And I have to shoot you. Oh, and obviously, someone is a traitor. Because the anonymous sender hacked into our systems. With nobody noticing.

* * *

As I read the message, I knew. I whirled on Liz and Jonas.

"Alright, time to confess, who has hacked into this website?" I was mad. Really mad. "Why wouldn't you warn us? Or is it one of you who let them in? We all know you have like the best security ever. Why?"

"Bex! It wouldn't be, no, couldn't be one of them!" Cammie screamed. "How could you accuse your friends?"

Cammie was against me now? I knew it was Liz or Jonas. Liz. Jonas. Liz. Jonas. _Or both of them._

* * *

Liz's POV

How could Bex ask that? To me? How? I would never betray Cammie or her! It couldn't be Jonas! It just couldn't! I knew it wasn't.

"I d-d-di-didn't n-n-n-notice any-anything!" I protested.

"Sure." Bex turned away.

* * *

Jonas POV

Liz? She was lying? No. She wasn't. She couldn't be! I knew it wasn't. It can't be! She was going skiing and surfing with me!

"Leave her alone!" I snarled. "We didn't notice anything unusual."

Bex attacked. Macey jumped to Liz's defense. Zach jumped in front of me. We started fighting. Macey and Zach against Bex.

Cammie screamed "Guys! I knew I shouldn't of told you! Come on Grant, Liz, Jonas. Let's get away from them."

I couldn't leave Zach here. And I just couldn't walk away from the fight. How could Cammie?

* * *

Grant's POV

Bex sprang forward. I was going to have to stop her. But Cammie was already pulling me away. What's she doing? Isn't she going to stop their fight?

"Grant!" With a final jerk we walked out of the park. She burst into tears. "I'm sorry! But we have a mission. And we have to trust each other with our lives. Guess we have to go without them."

What? Was she crazy? Suddenly, she pulled out a dart gun, and before I could react, I fell. Just before my eyes closed, I stared into her gray eyes. What? Her eyes were supposed to be color-changing…

* * *

Bex's POV

Suddenly, I froze. Where did Cammie go? Liz and Jonas were pulling us apart, but where was Cammie? Grant? Where was he?

"Guys! Where's Cam and Grant?" I asked frantically.

"Oh, they left a while ago." Jonas said.

"Guys, we've been tricked. Cammie told us to meet at the fountain. There are two. What if she was at the other one?" Macey asked.

Zach's face paled. "They got her. And they got Grant."

What? The email was a trick to get us to start fighting!

"Oh no no no no NO!" Liz screamed.

We ran out the park. Grant was lying on the ground, motionless. What happened? Suddenly, I couldn't take it anymore. Cammie had gone through so much. First Josh, then Boston, Abby getting shot, Zach, and Blackthorne. So many life or death situations. The Circle was out to get my sister. But they would have to get me first…Well, actually, that doesn't make sense, because they already got her. Haha…

* * *

**Right, so if you thought that was horrible, I'll rewrite it. Sigh. Hmm...so review, and don't forget to vote on Macey's username! Choices are shopaholic, voguegirl, and politicalpeacock. Vote! And next interview is going to be on Monday or Sunday. I'm not sure. So you get to decide what Macey's username should be! Hurry! And yeah, we had a 3-way tie. :)  
**

**GallagherGirl459**

**liveygirl98**

**cookie-pocky-strawberry-love**

**nerd,spy,vamps,yudith**

**clarinetto14**

**Jojo1981**

**E. C. March**

* * *

**Okay...some of you thought that was confusing. Well, basically, Cammie told them to meet her at a fountain. There were two fountains in Roseville. The Cammie with them was fake. That is why she had gray eyes instead of color-changing ones. The real Cammie is...you'll find out next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: :) Sorry, this is sort of a filler. I'm still writing the chapter now. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters (technically...) Ally Carter owns them and sorry about the confusing last chapters. I know Cammie's eyes change color. Oops! But I'll fix that later!  
**

* * *

**thechameleon**: Really? Guys? Hello?

**skyeblue221**: LOL! That was funny! It's interview time! This is sort of weird cause, I mean you're supposedly kidnapped.

**britishbombshell**: Gosh! Cam! Where are you?

**skyeblue221**: No one knows…:) except for me!

**blackthorneboy**: Just to clear things up, someone disguised as you came and knocked Grant out with a dart gun. And I think you're with the Circle now. I don't know for sure.

**skyeblue221**: No comment about that. Yes, but you guys fell for it! Hahahaha! Really, that obviously wasn't Cammie…or was it? And the email to make you all fight? Well that was sent by the anonymous hacker.

**blackthorneboy**: Come on guys! She's obviously with the Circle of Cavan! We got to go rescue her!

**lovetoread**: Um not a goode idea…we don't have any proof and the author's probably trying to trick us. No offense.

**skyeblue221**: Lol. The location is classified.

**icanhack**: True, true. So is Cammie still alive?

**skyeblue221**: Classified.

**gossipgirl**: Huh? Cammie got kidnapped? Let's go bring our sister home! *takes out a _real_ gun and gets ready to shoot*

* * *

_rachelm has logged on._

Status:

rachelm- Girls, is your homework done yet?

* * *

**rachelm**: Cameron is MIA? My daughter! Zachary, you have some explaining to do.

**skyeblue221**: :)

**politicalpeacock**: Uh, first, why are you smiling? Second, I need to change my name! Come on let's change it now! Lizzzz!

**lovetoread**: On it!

**skyeblue221**: Macey, we didn't finish voting yet! Though voguegirl is winning.

**politicalpeacock**: Yess! Finally! So after next chapter I'll get a better username?

**skyeblue221**: Yup! Thanks for the amazing interv-Hey! Where are you guys going? Wait! This is my story! You can't run away! Summons a jail cell. There! Zach, Bex, Macey, Liz, and Jonas were running until suddenly, they ran right into a cell!

**skyeblue221**: Ha! It's part of the story now! It's official…eh, I'll let you go. *Opens the door.* Huh? *notices letter*

_We have left your cell and we're on our way to rescuing Gallagher Girl! Thanks for the interview. See you in your next story about us!_

_Thanks, _

_Zach_

**skyeblue221**: Sigh…bye guys.

* * *

**What? Why are you all looking at me weirdly? Oh. Yeah, my characters ran away from me. Don't worry, I'll get them back! I'll capture them soon and continue writing the story!**

**Thanks to my reviewers who actually voted! :) Anyways, just please vote! Please! Cause it's really hard for me to decide. I feel slightly guilty about well some people don't get the name they wanted. :( Sorry.**

**GallagherGirl459-Thanks! Again!**

**cookie-pocky-strawberry-love**

**GallagherGirl4eva**

**clarinetto14**

**nerd,spy,vamps,yudith**

**Kristina-Rose-Ivashkov**

**She-Pirates kick-BUTT**

**Cat2305**

**zachslittleprincess**

**Thanks you so much! And I have 61 reviews! Yay! I just read The Hunger Games(Yeah. I know. A little late) and it was a really good book! Well, please vote for Macey's username. voguegirl is winning now!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Sorry about not updating sooner! Really busy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but CIMMIM! **

**Okay, I had to fix this because I forgot to delete something. **

* * *

_thechameleon, blackthorneboy, politicalpeacock, lovetoread, britishbombshell, and icanhack have logged on._

Status:

thechameleon- Hello? No one came to the fountain! :(

blackthorneboy- Gallagher Girl! I'm coming to save you!

politicalpeacock-Seriously guys. I need to decide! If you haven't voted already, please vote! voguegirl is winning! Either voguegirl, politicalpeacock, or shopaholic.

lovetoread- Macey, I'll change your name for you. Also, Cam! I'm coming!

britishbombshell- Gosh! Cam! Grant! AGHH!

icanhack- I'll try to fix security. We're here for you Cam!

* * *

**thechameleon**: LOL? Guys? Hello? Anyone there? Really?

**blackthorneboy**: Uh, Gallagher Girl, why are you on your computer if your being held by the Circle?

**politicalpeacock**: Yeah, why? And vote on my name!

**lovetoread**: CAMMIE! I thought you were dead!

**thechameleon**: Gosh! I'm offended! Nobody came to meet me at the fountain!

**icanhack**: Cammie? You're alive? Phewwww

**britishbombshell**: *nearly faints* Cam! Where are you?

**blackthorneboy**: Gallagher Girl, I'll save you, don't worry!

**lovetoread**: What if this Cammie is fake?

**icanhack**: Doesn't seem like it, but just to make sure…

**politicalpeacock**: Oh, gosh, guys! Cammie, where are you?

**thechameleon**: You know what I love about you Mace? The fact that you're always there for me! :)

**politicalpeacock**: ENOUGH! Cammie, tell us WHERE YOU ARE!

**thechameleon**: Inside Gallagher, duhh

* * *

Grant's POV

Oh gosh! Cammie! Wait…that was a fake Cammie. Really similar, but not _the chameleon._ Where was she? Kidnapped?

We all walked (okay, I was sort of carried, but still!) into Gallagher to find Cammie. I stared straight into her eyes. Yep, it was her.

"Hey lil' sis!" I called to her, "We came to save you!"

She looked slightly offended. Obviously, she didn't need saving. But why not rub it in her face now?

"I can kill you, you know. And it would look like an accident or a natural cause."

That girl wasn't like the most famous "youngest spy" for nothing. She was _the chameleon_.

* * *

Cammie's POV

Woww. I'm pretty sure my friends are all bonkers. Hum, just randomly thought of that word. Anyways, I was up in this room the whole time! What are they talking about? And lil' sis? Really?

"What?" I asked, confuzzled.

"Well, first you send this email, then you make us fight, leave, and drag Grant away, then you drugged him and he went unconscious!" Bex practically screamed at me.

"Geesh, calm down Bex!" Liz said timidly.

Bex whirled on her. "LIZ! Stay out of this!"

"What? I didn't do any of that! I went to the fountain but no one came to meet me!"

Grant coughed and said "Yeah, your eyes change color. I know. But I'm sure there was someone disguised as you! And they had grey eyes."

"Mhmm…Liz and I will do some research." Jonas said, deep in thought, "Meanwhile, you guys check to make sure Grant doesn't have a tracker or something on him.'

"But I just don't get it!" I yelled, "Why are they after me?"

"We don't know Gallagher Girl." Zach murmured softly.

"Anyways, I saw Josh!" I shuddered, "It took all I had not to use my knife on him."

Bex asked eagerly, "What did he do?"

"He tried to kiss me again! And right in front of DeeDee!"

"Jerk!"

"Meanie!"

"Pervert!"

"Cheater!"

"Thief!"

"No-Goode liar!"

"Uhhh…"

"Aww! Cammie that's soooo sweet! Your back together with your civilian boyfriend?" _gossip girl_ stepped through the door.

"Tina? How much did you hear?" I was shocked!

"Not much, just that your boyfriend kissed you."

"He didn't! He tried to."

"Sureeee" Tina smirked.

_**SLAP!**_

"Ow Zach!" Tina smiled in a flirty way.

_**SLAP!**_

"Ow Bex!"

_**SLAP!**_

"Grant!"

_**SLAP!**_

"Okay, really Macey?"

slap.

"Ha, Jonas, you slap like a girl!"

_**SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!**_

"Wow Liz! Didn't know you could slap that hard! Please Cammie! Don't slap me!

_**SLAP!**_

Suddenly, we broke into fits of laughter.

Macey said through giggles "That was sooo funny!"

"WOW! I didn't know you could slap that hard Liz!"

_**SLAP!**_

"Owww" Jonas muttered.

"Oopsie daisy!" Liz called out as she accidentally slipped and gave herself a rug burn. I mean really! That girl slapped harder than any of us, and she injured herself by tripping over a pillow?

Finally, I decided it was time.

"Guys…" I started, "Look. I'm so glad that you guys were the best friends a spy could have. Thanks for everything."

"Cam, you sound like your about to- I don't know- die or something." Grant said softly.

"Yeah. Look I got this email and-" Suddenly, my email flashed. Everyone crowded around.

* * *

From: Anonymous

To: **thechameleon**

Subject: Do not let your friends see.

Chameleon, dear, if your friends read this, we will make sure they die. Do not give them any information about the earlier emails. Wait. Actually, you may! Chameleon, you need to be here on Friday, alright? You better be.

* * *

Oh, my gosh. My friends saw it. Oh, my gosh. They would- oh wait, it said they could. Phew! If something happened because they read the emails, I'm sure I would never forgive myself.

* * *

_gossipgirl has logged on._

Status:

gossipgirl- Really, Liz! Never knew you had it in you!

* * *

**gossipgirl**: Hey, you all there?

**blackthorneboy**: ***SLAP!***

_gossipgirl has logged off._

**politicalpeacock**: Changing my name to…

* * *

_politicalpeacock has changed her name to voguegirl._

Status:

voguegirl: Like it? Or like it?

* * *

**thechameleon**: So, I like it! (Not that I really have another choice) it sooo fits you!

**voguegirl**: ikr!

**britishbombshell**: Luv it!

**greekgod**: Uh sure…must be a girl thing. Whatever vogue is…

**blackthorneboy**: EPIC FAIL! It's like sooo Macey-ish! I like it! :D

**lovetoread**: EEE! It worked! Yay!

**icanhack**: Wow, your so smart Liz! I wish I could be that talented…

**blackthorneboy**, **thechameleon**, **britishbombshell**, **voguegirl**, and **greekgod**: Aww! Nerd loveee!

**lovetoread** and **icanhack**: Uhh…awkward! And NERDS?

**blackthorneboy**, **thechameleon**, **britishbombshell**, **voguegirl**,** greekgod**, **lovetoread** and **icanhack**: Wow! We say thing at the same time! Lol…

**voguegirl**: Whoa! That was really weird!

**thechameleon**: ikr?

**lovetoread**: But srsly, nerds?

**britishbombshell**: Yeah! You guys said that at the same time! Aww, even thinking the same!

**greekgod**: I LOVE YOU GUYS!

**voguegirl**: Bleck? But aww I love you in the friend way too!...NOT!

**thechameleon**: Leave it to Grant to be completely random! And love you guys too. As friends/siblings-ish.

**britishbombshell**: Aw, Cam, you know we all love and adore you!

**greekgod**: WHAT? What about meeee?

**voguegirl**: Ah-greed!

**icanhack**: Yeah! We're here for you!

**lovetoread**: HAHAHAHA *bursts into laughter*

**blackthorneboy**, **thechameleon**, **britishbombshell**, **voguegirl**,** greekgod**, and **icanhack: **WHAT?

* * *

**Don't worry. Not a cliffhanger. **

**Oops! Guys, you can guess who said what.**

**"Jerk!"-?**

**"Meanie!"-?**

**"Pervert!"-?**

**"Cheater!"-?**

**"Thief!"-?**

**"No-Goode liar!"-? This one's obvious :)**

**"Uhhh…"-?**

**She-Pirates kick-BUTT**

**GallagherGirl459**

**clarinetto14**

**cookie-pocky-strawberry-love**

**Jojo1981**

**Thanks for reviewing!**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: SNOW DAY! It's horrible weather in IL! So, we got a snow day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Gallagher Girls (or Blackthorne Boys). All I own is CIMMIM!**

* * *

**lovetoread**: Uhh…

**voguegirl**: SPILL!

**thechameleon**: Seriously…

**britishbombshell**: COME ON!

**icanhack**: LIZ! DO NOT TELL WHAT I THINK YOU'RE ABOUT TO TELL!

**blackthorneboy**: Alright, this is going to be Goode! SPILL!

**greekgod**: Spill what? Water? That's really weird! And nobody even cares about me? Ahhh! I spilled water! Just kidding! What? No laughter? GOSH!

**blackthorneboy**: Uh…

**lovetoread**: Yes, Jonas.

**icanhack**: Blackmail? Fine then. *bursts into laughter*

**thechameleon**, **britishbombshell**, **voguegirl**, and **blackthorneboy**: SPILL!

**greekgod**: Again, water? Juice? Is this an inside joke? Jonas! Exlain! Anyways, if it is water…SPILL! SPILL! Though I have noooo idea why.

**icanhack**: Well, Liz, if you tell, then I tell. And yours was wayyy more embarrassing!

**lovetoread**: *blushes* Uh, I don't think so! So you guys know how we went skiing and surfing?

**thechameleon**, **britishbombshell**, **voguegirl**, **greekgod**, and **blackthorneboy**: Yeah? Yeah?

**lovetoread**: Well, Jonas and I were going down the "magic carpet"

**britishbombshell**: The tiny one?

**icanhack**: HEY!

**lovetoread**: Sorry Jonas. And guess what?

**thechameleon**, **britishbombshell**, **voguegirl**, **greekgod**, and **blackthorneboy**: What? WHAT?

**greekgod**: Waiiitttt. I get it! Jonas spilled water! It all makes sense now! lolol

**icanhack**: I wish it were only that…*sighs*

**lovetoread**: He sort of got stuck on the magic carpet, so he was like blocking everyone, then he was like "Liz! Help me!" So I went over to help him, but he accidentally used one of his poles and sort of unlocked his boot from his ski.

**icanhack**: STOP IT NOW, LIZ! Pleaassseee!

**thechameleon**: No offense Jo, but you sound like a snake!

**lovetoread**: *doubles over in laughter*

**icanhack**: It wasn't that funny! XC

**lovetoread**: Are you kidding me? So he was like "Liz! Help me!" and he fell out of his other ski. Then he was all confused cuz he like walked down the hill. And he was like "Well, that was easy." So we went up the Black Diamond. :) *laughs sooo much* and I was fine, cause I love skiing, but he *laughs again* he fell, and couldn't get up, so he put a pole down. Then the other, and tried to push himself up *laughs. You soo should've been there!*

**icanhack**: It wasn't funny!

**lovetoread**: Yes! It was sooo funny!

**icanhack**: HEY!

**lovetoread**: Whatever!

**greekgod**: And let me guess. He accidentally spilled water on himself!

**lovetoread **and **icanhack**: NO!

**greekgod**: UGH!

**lovetoread**: So…he unbuckled his boot from his ski, then he like walked to get his poles. Then, he sat back down and tried to get his ski on, but as soon as his boot almost clicked into place, he slipped! It was hilarious! A bunch of people skid by us, and helped him pick up his poles (which fell again) at the end, I tried to help him, and he eventually got down the mountain (yes, a tall mountain)

**icanhack**: HEY! Not funny! *stifles laughter*

_silence_

**thechameleon**, **britishbombshell**, **voguegirl**, **blackthorneboy**, and **greekgod**: OMG! LOLOL! HAAAAHAAA!

**icanhack**: OKAY! Fine! It was really funny, even I started to laugh…

**lovetoread**: Alright, if you didn't think that was funny, it was! It looked hilarious! Can you imagine him doing that?

**icanhack**: Alright, enough of me! So…we went surfing, and being me, I was amazing!

**lovetoread**: NOT!

**thechameleon**, **britishbombshell**, and **voguegirl**: Nerd love! EEE!

**lovetoread** and **icanhack**: HEY!

**thechameleon**: I'm sorry Jonas!

**icanhack**: Did we mention that we went fishing later?

**lovetoread**: Uh…that's alright.

**icanhack**: You're right Lizzie! We don't have any um stories to tell.

**voguegirl**: Okay, even I can see that was a lie. And you typed it!

**blackthorneboy**: Duh!

**greekgod**: OOHHH! Liz spilled water while she was getting ready to surf! AHA! I get it now!

**britishbombshell**: We gotta hang out in England. Grant excluded.

**icanhack**: Alright, I'll continue. So the instructor told us how to surf and everything…so we went out and guess what? Liz fell over the board while she was paddling!

**lovetoread**: Hey! I just got on the board, and I…

**britishbombshell**: That's IT?

**icanhack**: Well…while she was trying to get up, she didn't do it right, and flipped over the board AGAIN!

**thechameleon**: LOL! Jonas, why didn't you help her?

**lovetoread**: Really, didn't I help you on the Black Diamond!

**icanhack**: Yeah! But the Bunny Hill! I mean, really! You just jumped right off!

**lovetoread**: Aww…I didn't do that on purpose!

**icanhack**: Suree

**greekgod**: So…fishing? You obviously spilled a cup of water there! Yes! I finally get it!

**voguegirl**: Hmm…yeah. *laughs so loud that Cam can hear (and she's in the other side of the building)*

**lovetoread**: WHAT?

**voguegirl**: I can imagine you trying to scramble on and *laughs* a-and HAHAHA! *laughs too hard to continue*

**icanhack**: *laughs so hard that Zach came in from running to see what was going on!* Who's laughing now? HA!

**blackthorneboy**: Hey! I was running! While checking out this cool new device you gave me :)

**lovetoread**: JONAS! YOU DESIGNED IT WITHOUT ME?

**icanhack**: …

**lovetoread**: AGHH! It's sooo on! I'm making a way better device!

**icanhack**: I'm not so sure…mine can go on at all times, it can be untraceable and unhackable.

**thechameleon**: Oh yeah? Liz's is wayyy better! It's a phone, iPod, Chat/Emailing device, includes napotine patches, laser beams, calculators (the advanced type), comms units, and can be fit inside your ear, or disguised as a phone!

**icanhack**: Uh…you made one too!

**britishbombshell**: Uh, Cam, you forgot the bugs! And it's untraceable, unhackable, and untrackable! You just got owned!

**greekgod**: Liz! You're my BFAG! So…I think you should get me one! :D

**lovetoread**: BFAG? That is insulting!

**greekgod**: Oh…yeah, but I meant best friend at Gallagher!

**thechameleon**: GRANT! What about me?

**greekgod**: You're my OBFAG! (Other best friend at Gallagher)

_thechameleon has logged off. _

**britishbombshell**: ME?

**greekgod**: Uh, my EBBFAG?

**britishbombshell**: Fine! Though that means…

**greekgod**: exotic beauty best friend at Gallagher!

**voguegirl**: And me?

**greekgod**: That is easy! MFBFAG!

**voguegirl**: *blushes* GRANT! You know I don't like that!

**greekgod**: Sorry…I thought you wanted to be most famous… uh BBFAG?

**britishbombshell**: Uh, I was your beautiful best friend!

**greekgod**: Uh, you're exotically beautiful. Which is good! It's great! It better! Oops…

**blackthorneboy**: *sits here amused* You should probably be quiet before they come in with Liz's device and knock you unconscious…

_thechameleon has logged on._

**greekgod**: CAM! I'M SORRY!

**thechameleon**: You know, I'm in your room and holding Liz's device!

**greekgod**: Uh…you're my CIASLBFAG! (CIA legacy best friend at Gallagher)

**thechameleon**: Aww…he said I am a CIA legacy! :) Thanks. I forgive you.

**icanhack**: Uh, Liz? You win! That chatting/emailing device rocksss!

**britishbombshell**: Alright ladies, step out…

**icanhack**: !

**voguegirl**: Ha! Scared ya?

**blackthorneboy**: Alright, I only expected Cam to be able to sneak into Blackthorne and carry a weapon! *eyes widen when he sees the comms unit in her ear*

**thechameleon**: Yep! That's the device! You do NOT want to get on my bad side with this thing! Thanks Liz!

**lovetoread**: No problem!

* * *

**Alright, sorry for not updating! My internet went out because of the snow :( Oh well. It's fixed now!**

**GallagherGirl459**

**samcheese1**

**cookie-pocky-strawberry-love**

**nerd,spy,vamps,yudith**

**clarinetto14**

**GallagherGirl530**

**Allie Goode**


	13. Chapter 13

**:) Sorry about the internet. Anyways, 2nd update because I wrote a lot yesterday!**

* * *

Grant's POV

I was so dead. Liz was scaring me. Macey was scaring me a little more. Bex was scaring me A LOT! And Cammie? She looked like she was about to kill me! One thought popped into me fear-filled mind. RUN!

"Grant! You wouldn't want to run." Liz said softly. "This device has a mind reader."

"Whoaaa…Liz, I want one of those!" I said smoothly.

"Nope!" Macey said popping the p.

Bex smiled, pure evil on her face. "Grant! You will come here now and drink this!"

Cammie nodded and winked at me. "Yep! Don't make me force you!"

I walked forwards and drank the liquid. Cammie shooed Zach and Jonas out of the room. And they ran. Faster than I've ever seen. Which, trust me, is really fast! So…

"Uh, you guys want me to spill this?" I asked because I still didn't get it!

Macey looked amused. She turned to Bex and Bex rushed out of the room.

"Liz, get ready to interrogate our subject." Macey smirked.

Liz asked "Do you like Bex?"

"Yeah, I think about her all the time." I blurted out. Why was I saying this?

"Oh, Grant, you drank a lot of Liz's truth serum!" Cammie explained cheerfully.

"What do you think about her…looks?" Macey asked.

"Oh, she's beautiful! Really pretty. Exoctic beauty." I nodded eagerly, though I didn't know why.

Macey smiled. "Will you ever hurt her or break her heart?"

"NO! I would never! At least I'll try not to, because if she was the one who breaks up with me, she might end up-"

"But if you don't do ANYTHING wrong, then she won't break up with you! You just have to be perfect!" Cammie smiled softly.

I stared into her color changing eyes, which were blue to match her shirt. "Alright. I am perfect after all." I said smugly.

Next, Liz and I marched out and Bex and Jonas walked in. As I walked past her, she winked at me. Yes. Actual _winkage_!

* * *

Jonas POV

So I'm kind of nervous…OKAY! I'm REALLY REALLY nervous!

"Jonas, from one to ten, how much do you like Liz?"

"Guys! We forgot the you-know-what!"

Uh-oh. They were using Liz's new genius truth serum! I had no choice but to drink it.

"Now," Macey continued, "you can answer my question!"

"Alright, since I really like Liz, an eleven!"

"AWWW!" The three girls squeaked.

Cammie, sweet, amazing-spy Cammie, stepped up, "Jonas, what do you think about her looks?"

SHE WAS ASKING ME THAT?

Before I knew it, I blurted out the answer, "She's pretty, super skinny. I like her that way. And I rate her a 9"

The girls glanced at each other.

"Now, Jonas, will you ever hurt her? And what makes you like her so much?" Bex grinned.

"NO! I would never be able to hurt her and I like her a lot because she's really pretty, but that's not the only reason! She's so sweet and smart! And it seems like we have the same interests." I blurted out without thinking.

Once again, the girls squealed. And wrote something down on their devices.

Then Cammie announced, "Jonas, you will receive your score and results later. Go chillax with Grant now. And now, I guess it's time for Zach…"

I walked out with Cammie, and then Liz and Zach walked in.

* * *

Zach's POV

Oh, gosh! I was sooo dead!

"Zachary." Macey said evenly.

"McHenry, Elizabeth. Rebecca" I said casually, though I new it could cost me my life.

Bex reached for her device, but stopped when Liz glared at her. Weird. Hmm, well maybe Liz controls them.

"Here." Liz handed me a bottle. I drank it.

"How much do you like Cammie?" Macey asked. "Rate it one to ten"

"I'm in love with her. I can't describe it in numbers." I blurt out suddenly.

Oh no! The truth serum is taking over my mind! This is terrible! How could this happen? I am NOT madly in love with her!

Judging from the horrified look on my face, Liz smiled, "Well, my truth serum is better than most. It digs down deeper, where you real emotions hide. So yeah, deep down, you love Cam. There's no need to deny it."

"Whoa whoa whoa! I do-" Uhh…I couldn't talk! That means…I WAS LYING TO MYSELF!

Be smirked MY smirk, "So, about her looks…one to ten. And why."

"100! She's absolutely gorgeous! She has pretty eyes that change into beautiful colors, and her clothes always match with them then! And she's sooo beautiful!" I admitted. "Whoa! Did I just say THAT?"

"Yup!" Liz smiled. "Would you ever hurt her? Why were you stalking her? Are you part of The Circle? Are you a honeypot? Are you jealous of Josh?"

"I would never ever hurt my Gallagher Girl! I was not stalking her! I was protecting her from harm! I'm definitely not a honeypot, because I love her, and yeah. Yeah I'm jealous of Josh, she was my first everything, and I was her second."

Macey, Bex, and Liz exchanged glances, then they screamed. Really. Loudly. They typed into their devices, then dismissed me. I walked out to get the others.

* * *

Macey's POV

I sighed. No one could ever love me as much as Zach loved Cammie. Or look and think about me the same way as Grant looked at Bex (like thought she was beautiful and stuff). Or even admire me like Jonas admired Liz. Nobody would protect me like that. At least my friends were happy. They are my sisters. And the boys? My brothers. We were like a happy family! Okay…never mind. Because Liz could NOT be related to Jonas- oh, you know what I mean.

"Mace?" Cam asked sweetly, "You'll find someone. I'm sure of it! Preston might be-"

"No Cam, he- We haven't seen each other in a while. And-" Suddenly, I bursted into tears.

My family gathered around me as I thought about my miserable life. My parents only wanted me for the press, my secret boyfriend, Preston was a nerd (and in a not good way like Liz and Jonas!) and I was just sad. Really really sad.

"Mace, it's not okay, but it will be." Grant said, ever so helpful.

Bex slapped him. So here's the story of my miserable life. I go to Gallagher, where my best friends are(Even though they live perfect lives). Then I have to go to court because some angry woman used our cosmetics, and I have to be there to present my flawless face. Then I can't go outside. And The Circle tracks down Cammie. And and ugh!

"Mace, really." Cammie, maybe my best friend, said softly. In many ways, we were really alike.

Zach spoke. "Macey McHenry! Your life really doesn't suck that badly! Angry women only come like once per month suing!"

Oh dear, I spoke out loud. Enough of me anyways, no need to ruin everybody's life!

"Macey! Really, if you're going to think miserable thoughts, keep them inside your head!" Bex smiled. "Want to announce the scores?"

That would definitely cheer me up! "Alright. Grant step up."

He groaned. "Really, Mace, this isn't a show!"

"Well of course not, with you grumbling around. Be cheerful!" I smiled, "Now, Liz, present your score. It's out of 100."

Liz smiled sweetly. "Well, I gave him 100 for loving her, 100 for looks, and 99 for not going to hurt her."

"Great!" I said, "That gives Grant 99.67 points!"

Cammie stepped out. "I gave him 100 for loving her, 100 for looks, and 97 for protection."

"Alright, that's 99 points!" I smirked, "Grant, you deserve a 98 for loving her, a 99 for looks, and 100 for protection.

"Alright, Macey's average for Grant is 99!" Liz did the math quickly, "which brings up a grand total of…99.22!"

Jonas blushed as Cammie rated him an average of 99, Bex gave him an average of 98, and I gave him an average of 98. The total was 98.33.

Finally, Zach stepped out Liz gave him 100 for looks, 103 for protection (because we could give bonuses for those who were really really good!) and 103 for loving her. Because, really? He loves her! 102 average from Liz! Bex gave him 100 for looks, 103 for protection, and 101 for love. I gave him 103, 103, and 103. He was perfecto for her! Bex's average was 101.33, mine was 103. He got a grand total of…102.11!

Cammie squealed and jumped into his arms. It was really sweet!

* * *

Zach's POV

Wow! Here, I thought the girls hated me, but obviously I was too Goode looking! I smirked as Cammie jumped into my arms.

Bex angrily strode over. "Can we take off a point for his smirk?"

Cammie giggled. Yes. Actual _giggleage_!

I smirked again. Bex stormed off. Today was perfect.

* * *

**Uh, was that too cliché? Cuz if it was, I'll have to rewrite it. :) Soo…sorry for like disappearing, my internet was down because of the snow :( I gave you extra chapters to make up for it! Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls!**

* * *

Cammie's POV

Yes! MY Blackthorne boy got over a hundred points! For protecting me! I'm all happy right now. The threats keep coming, but it's sort of like they don't really care too much about me. Which is hurtful! But at least they pushed it until Valentine's Day. Really! Whatever.

* * *

_thechameleon, rachelm, noticethings, and CIAlegend have logged on._

Status:

thechameleon- This is awkwaarrdd.

rachelm- Perfect! A mother to daughter with aunt and teacher watching bonding time! NOT.

noticethings-I'm offended! No one wants me here? Yes. I noticed.

CIAlegend-Joe! GET OUT! ;P

* * *

**thechameleon**: Uh…mom? Mr. Solomon? Aunt Abby?

**rachelm**: Hey kiddo, Abby, Joe.

**noticethings**: Ms. Morgan, Rachel.

**CIAlegend**: Really squirt. First your mom, Joe, and me LAST? And Joe! I'm right here!

**thechameleon**: What-ever! *mutters something*

**CIAlegend**: Adult humor? CAMMIE!

**thechameleon**: I'm using this awesome device that Liz made!

**rachelm**: Let me guess. It's a phone, iPod, Chat/Emailing device, includes napotine patches, laser beams, calculators (the advanced type), comms units, and can be fit inside your ear, or disguised as a phone!

**thechameleon**: MOM! Were you spying on us? Those were Liz's EXACT words!

**noticethings**: No duhhh…spies are supposed to spy, like I'm spying on you now! ;)

**thechameleon**: Whoa…first of all, adult *cough* humor *cough* And also, YOU'RE SPYING ON ME? *looks frantically around the room*

**noticethings**: Yahhh

**thechameleon**: Whoa. First of all, Adults DO NOT say yahhh, second, they don't say no duhhh. Third, DON'T talke like that!

**noticethings**: Yeah, yeah. I'm still spying on you! ;)

**rachelm**: Now, Joe…

**CIAlegend**: Ha! But the thing is, I'm spying on YOU Joe!

**noticethings**: What? YOU'RE SPYING ON ME? *looks frantically around the room*

**thechameleon**: MR. SOLOMON!

**noticethings**: What, Ms. Morgan?

**thechameleon**: Ughhh…MACEY! Come save me!

* * *

_blackthorneboy has logged on._

Status:

blackthorneboy-I'm perfect for herrr!

* * *

**rachelm**: Zachary? Oh, BTW Abs, I'm spying on YOU! Mwahhahahaha!

**CIAlegend**: WHAT? YOU'RE SPYING ON ME? *looks frantically around the room*

**thechameleon**: Ugh…I need to go spy on someone then get them to go online!

**blackthorneboy**: Headmistress Morgan, I'm spying on you. Just so you know.

**rachelm**: You're kidding, right?

**blackthorneboy**: Nope!

**rachelm**: WHAT? YOU'RE SPYING ON ME? *looks frantically around the room*

**thechameleon**: I'm going to change my status. Everyone, change it to "Spying on whoever your spying on"

* * *

Status:

thechameleon- Spying on Zach

rachelm- Spying on Abby.

noticethings- Spying on Ms. Cameron Morgan

CIAlegend- Spying on Joseph.

blackthorneboy- Spying on whoever your spying on

* * *

**thechameleon**: ZACH!

**blackthorneboy**: WHAT? YOU'RE SPYING ON ME? *looks frantically around the room*

**thechameleon**: Well this was fun…*cough* NOT *cough* but I'm leaving unless Mace comes on.

**rachelm**: Oh no you don't! We are all going to talk about your relationship with-

**blackthorneboy**: JIMMY? She's dating him AGAIN? UGH!

**CIAlegend**: Looks like Zachy has a biiig crush on someone!

**rachelm**: No, we weren't talking about Josh!. You, Zach. Her "Blackthorne boy"

**thechameleon**: *blushes* GRANT! JONAS! BEX! LIZ! MACEY! Save meeee

* * *

_greekgod, icanhack, britishbombshell, lovetoread, and voguegirl have logged on._

Status:

greekgod- Spying on Jonas

icanhack- Reading Cammie's conversation

britishbombshell-Spying on Jonas/Cammie's conversation with Grant and everyone else.

lovetoread-Hacking into Jonas's computer.

voguegirl- Guys! Chillax! Reading Teen Vogue. Obviously! I'm on it! :)

* * *

**thechameleon**: Wow. That worked! *reads statuses* Oh…

**rachelm**: Boys and girls! Out out! I need a private conversation!

**lovetoread**: Alright. But we can just hack into it, you know.

**greekgod**, **icanhack**, **britishbombshell**, and **voguegirl**: LIZ!

**greekgod**: LI-Hey, you guys were supposed to say it with me again! :( I feel betrayed.

**icanhack**: Sorry, don't feel like yelling at my sweetheart.

**lovetoread**: Awww…

**thechameleon** and **voguegirl**: Nerd lovee!

**lovetoread** and **icanhack**: HEYY!

**noticethings**: Uh…sorry to ruin your party, Ms. Morgan, but we need to discuss your erm…romance with Mr. Goode.

**britishbombshell**: HAHAHA! Lol.

**blackthorneboy**: um…

**thechameleon**: fineee…

**rachelm**: So. First, I will have each person threaten you and make sure you're worthy of her.

**blackthorneboy**: Sigh. Again…

**rachelm**: Bex will go last. ;) I'm sure she'll leave you with lots of threats, so…Liz and Jonas first!

**blackthorneboy**: Let the torture-

**thechameleon**: and embarrassment-

**blackthorneboy**: begin.

**lovetoread**: Zach, I already made sure you're trustworthy with my truth serum, so I'll just leave a little threat. If you break Cam's heart, I'll make sure to test my new experiments (along with Dr. Fibs's) on you.

**icanhack**: Yep. Mine too. Your device will be taken away and I'll hack into Blackthorne and make sure you fail all your classes.

**lovetoread**: Jonas! That's _severe_!

**greekgod**: I'll make sure to beat you up a whole lot. And we won't be friends anymore.

**blackthorneboy**: Oooh…the whole "I'm not going to be your best friend anymore" trick…

**voguegirl**: :) I'll publish the story to Vogue! And I will make sure the world knows about you! Being a heartbreaker. Not a spy. But I might reveal that.

**CIAlegend**: That won't be necessary. Zachary Goode. Since I am a CIA legend, then I expect you to be prepared for the worst. I will rip your eyeballs out!

**noticethings**: Yeah, and his "private parts"

**blackthorneboy**: But what if Cammie forgave me, then wanted to um…reproduce?

**noticethings**: That's too bad. Just don't break her heart then. And you must be perfect!

**rachelm**: Now Zachary, that was not a very appropriate thing to say in front of me. Her mother. But I suppose. Joe, you have my permission to do anything you want to him.

**britishbombshell**: Well…let's just say that you won't be happy to be alive anymore…

**blackthorneboy**: Well, Cam is the only thing that's keeping me alive.

**thechameleon**: Thing?

**blackthorneboy**: Uh…person. But I'm just saying that. It's not like a book or something that's keeping me alive. It's only you.

**voguegirl**, **lovetoread**, and **britishbombshell**: Aww…

**greekgod**: Spy love?

**voguegirl**: Nah, sounds weird.

**blackthorneboy**: Whatever, my Gallagher Girl, lets get out of here!

**thechameleon**: ditto.

**rachelm**: Bye kiddo!

**CIAlegend**: Cya, squirt.

**noticethings**: G'day Ms. Morgan!

**britishbombshell**, **voguegirl**, **lovetoread**, **icanhack**, and **greekgod**: Bye, Cam!

**thechameleon**: Bye guys! And Mr. Solomon. Really?

**blackthorneboy**: Uh, bye guys?

*silence*

**blackthorneboy**: *Sighs* See ya around.

_blackthorneboy and thechameleon have logged off._

**noticethings**: Oh yeah, you know I'm still spying on you? Ewww! They're making out! EWWWW! Scared for life!

_rachelm, CIAlegend, britishbombshell, lovetoread, voguegirl, greekgod, and icanhack have logged off._

**noticethings**: Uh…hello? Wow. I feel abandoned. This is creepy knowing that Abby is spying on-ahhh enoisjgzOkc09ajd

_noticethings has logged off._

* * *

**So...was that weird? Liked it? Hated it? Please please review! Oh, and I updated I'm Wonderstruck.**

**clarinetto14~Thanks again!  
**

**cookie-pocky-strawberry-love~Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**GallagherGirl459-There! :) I updated mine's are you going to update your stories? ;)  
**

**nerd,spy,vamps,yudith~Like your stories!  
**

**SophiaCharles~:) Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**Jojo1981~I like your stories!  
**

**NegligibleNaina~Great PJO story.**** I like Because Of You! :) No, giggleage is not a word, but in the series they always saw like winkage and giggleage, and stuff like that.**

**Thanks for reviewing! I read ^ your stories and they were all really good! 81 reviews! Thanks guys!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Well, I'm sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!  
**

* * *

Bex's POV

I didn't know what was up with Cammie, but Liz and I were hacking into her account. I scanned the messages. A few from Zach, us, Anonymous…WAIT! Anonymous! Suddenly, a new email arrived.

* * *

From: Anonymous

To: **thechameleon**

Subject: You're testing our patience!

Well hello again, _Chameleon_. I would hate to have to break into Gallagher and hurt your pretty little face. I can tell that you think we aren't a threat. But if we can get past-

* * *

HEY! The message suddenly shut down to reveal a video chat! Liz started typing commands quickly. "Bex, I can hold it off for about 1 minute. Get in a disguise!"

I changed quickly. Now, I was Evelyn Russet. I had red hair and pink highlights. It was a wig of course.

The screen blinked on. "Well hello. What's your name?"

I replied in a flawless Australian accent, "G'day mate!"

"Haha. Very funny." the voice replied sarcastically.

I had to stop myself from gasping, this person was good! I couldn't tell whether they were a man or a woman. What? Their face was covered up, and their voice was in between! I didn't even think that was possible.

"My name is Evelyn. Please, call me Ev!" I replied cheerfully.

"I see you're from Australia, mm? Ms. Russet." he or she replied, "Or should I say Ms. Cameron Morgan!"

I nearly laughed at their stupidity. They were smart enough to make themselves "anonymous", but they couldn't even tell that I wasn't Cammie!

"Err…sure." I replied.

Noting my hesitation, he/she asked, "Ms. Baxter? What are you doing? This was meant for Ms. Morgan to see!"

"Bloody Circle! They've been after Cammie forever!"

"Bex. Just between you and me, Cammie is in no danger at all. Nothing will happen to her."

"Uh…what about that bloody email?"

"Ms. Baxter, the email wasn't covered in blood, therefore, it isn't bloody! And yes. I know bloody is a British term. Whatever!" anonymous replied.

I answered, "Fine. I don't believe you, but still! Cammie's being threatened!"

"Rebecca! You'll understand at the end." anonymous sighed.

The video chat ended. I needed to chat with Grant about this.

* * *

_britishbombshell has logged on._

Status

britishbombshell- Bloody EMAIL!

greekgod- Wow. No one's online. Wait my British Bomshell has logged on!

* * *

**britishbombshell**: Hey Grant.

**greekgod**: Hey my British bombshell!

**britishbombshell**: So…me and Liz sort of hacked into Cammie's email…

**greekgod**: OMG! What? Did she say anything about-

**britishbombshell**: *gasps* YOU?

**greekgod**: NO! Uh…well…

**britishbombshell**: Dude, just saying. 1. You're already mine. 2. She's already Zach's. 3. ARE YOU CHEATING ON ME WITH MY BEST FRIEND?

**greekgod**: I-I-I

**britishbombshell**: Grant. I thought you liked me!

**greekgod**: I do!

**britishbombshell**: Well…then why do you like Cam so much!

**greekgod**: She has a friendly aura! Everyone likes her!

**britishbombshell**: Oh really. I'm not sure if I should tell Zach or not…

**greekgod**: NOT LIKE THAT!

**britishbombshell**: *arches eyebrow* Who was your first crush, Grant?

**greekgod**: Okay. Fine like that, but…I don't think I should tell you!

* * *

_maddog and thechameleon have logged on._

Status

maddog- Hey guys!

thechameleon- OHMIGOSH! I'm totally sending this to you guys!

* * *

**maddog**: Uhh…

**thechameleon**: PRESTON?

**maddog**: Yep.

**britishbombshell** and **greekgod**: PRESTON WINTERS?

**thechameleon**: ROFL! *rolling around laughing!*

* * *

_voguegirl has logged on._

Status

voguegirl-So…we need to shop, girls!

* * *

**voguegirl**: Cameron, Rebecca, Grant, Preston.

**thechameleon**, **britishbombshell**, **greekgod**: Macey.

**voguegirl**: Wait, PRESTON?

**maddog**: OMG! MACEY MY LOVE!

**voguegirl**: Uh…not now Preston!

* * *

_Email sent to maddog._

To: **maddog**

From: **voguegirl**

Subject: Us.

Look, Preston, don't mention our…um relationship in front of anyone except for Cammie, okay?

* * *

**thechameleon**: LOL Macey!

**voguegirl**: Awkward turtle!

**greekgod**: I gtg!

**britishbombshell**: Yeah, me 2.

**thechameleon**: Well…I guess I'll leave.

_thechameleon, greekgod, and britishbombshell have logged off._

**voguegirl**: Um, Preston, I guess I'll go shopping then…see you. WAIT! How did you even know about CIMMIM?

**maddog**: I have my sources. ;)

**voguegirl**: PRESTON WINTERS!

_maddog has logged off._

**voguegirl**: UGHHHH! *sighs* I guess I'm talking to myself now…

anonymous: The chameleon will pay!

**voguegirl**: Whoa…creepy dude!

anonymous: Macey McHenry. This is no joke.

_voguegirl has logged off._

anonymous: MWAHAHA! My identity will be revealed soon, but for now, I remain anonymous!

* * *

**Okay, so...Preston decided to randomly show up. I mean, I did auditions, and he was the only one to show up! Oh, and by the way, I locked my characters up again. ;) And made sure they couldn't escape. *Turns around to talk to them* GASP! They escaped again!**

**From Cammie, Bex, Macey, Liz, Grant, Zach, and Jonas.**

**This note is to tell you that we have escaped again! *Points to himself* Spy.**

**Thanks a lot for locking us up,**

**Cammie, Bex, Macey, Liz, Grant, Zach, and Jonas.**

**NOOO! They escaped again!**

**"Don't worry Skye! I'm still here!"**

**"Greaaaat...I'm stuck with Preston now."**

**"You know, someone complimented my spider-man watch!**

**UGHHH! So, even if my characters weren't really nice, my reviewers were!**

**cookie-pocky-strawberry-love~Yep...  
**

**nerd. spy. vamps. yudith~Haha, I would've just logged off! That would be soooo awkward!  
**

**Jojo1981~Well, Mr. Solomon is strange...:)  
**

**clarinetto14~Here's the update! :)  
**

**GallagherGirl459~ Thanks for all your support! Read -her story!  
**

**NiniC~:) I love new reviewers! Thanks for finding my story! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**:) Happy Valentine's Day!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls!**

_

* * *

thechameleon, maddog, and GovernorWinters have logged on._

Status

thechameleon-Awwkwarrrd…

maddog- *grins weakly* hi dad…

GovernorWinters- Grammer, my boy! This seems like an interesting website!

**thechameleon**: Hey Preston. And GOVERNOR WINTERS? *straightens shirt and smoothes out skirt* Uh. I'm Cammie.

**maddog**: Yeah! I've been telling you about her! She SAVED MY LIFE! And she has some Spider-manly awesome fighting moves!

**GovernorWinters**: Preston, I can handle this. It is very nice to meet you miss…

**thechameleon**: Cameron Morgan. But you can call me Cammie. *waits for Macey to get her BUTT online!*

**maddog**: SHE SAVED MY _LIFE_!

**GovernorWinters**: Err…yes, son. I am most grateful, Ms. Morgan. Thank goodness you were there to save him.

_blackthorneboy and greekgod have logged on._

Status

blackthorneboy-Cammie!

greekgod- Sup Cammie, Zach, Preston…wait, PRESTON AND GOVERNOR WINTERS!

**thechameleon**: Oh dear, this is about to get a lot more awkward…

**greekgod**: Hey Wintersss! Too bad you lost the election…:( Sorry…

**thechameleon**: GRANT!

**GovernorWinters**: It's okay, err Grant. Are you Cammie's boyfriend?

**thechameleon**, **greekgod**, and** blackthorneboy**: NO! :O

**GovernorWinters**: My apologies.

_anonymous randomly appears._

**blackthorneboy**: WTH (what the heck)? Liz and Jonas programmed it to say …has logged on! RANDOMLY APPEARS? We have a Code…err…

**anonymous**: Oh, Chameleon, I see you have some friends online. Let's continue with the death threats next time. For now, I'll only shoot you a couple of times.

**thechameleon**: *face pales* Uh…who is that?

_anonymous disappears without a trace._

**blackthorneboy**: WHO DARES TO THREATEN GALLAGHER GIRL?

**greekgod**: They probably should be pretty scared to have a Zachary Goode on their tails…

**maddog**: Er…I should be going now. Bye!

_maddog has logged off._

_(silence)_

**GovernorWinters**: Err…

**thechameleon**: …

**greekgod**: Hey Gov, you gon' leave?

**thechameleon**: GRANT! Don't be rude to the Governor!

**blackthorneboy**: My apologies, sir.

**GovernorWinters**: I'm slightly confused right now. Wasn't it "greekgod" that insulted me so greatly?

**blackthorneboy**: Darn it! I thought you would just accept the apology and move on with your life.

**thechameleon**: Grant and Zach are a little um…*circles finger next to head and points to the (the "cuckoo" motion)*

**balcthorneboy**: Uh, and my name is…George!

**thechameleon**: Quit it, Zach…

**greekgod**: Bex! Come save us!

_gossipgirl has logged on._

Status

gossipgirl-I love to gossip! *gasps* Governor Winters?

**thechameleon**, **greekgod**, and **blackthorneboy**: *groans* TINA!

**GovernorWinters**: As I get the feeling that this "gossipgirl" Tina person is not welcome, we should start a private chat!

**gossipgirl**: B-But…we still have to go through the interviews, photos of you, and all the other stuff that my sources have found!

**GovernorWinters**: Are your "sources" the paparazzi?

**gossipgirl**: …

_Pirvate chat started by thechameleon. (thechameleon, blackthorneboy, greekgod, and Governor Winters)_

**thechameleon**: So…wait one sec!

(switches back to public chatroom)

**thechameleon**: REJECTED!

_gossipgirl has logged off._

(Private chatroom)

**blackthorneboy**: Grant, Gov, howya doin'

**thechameleon**: Zachary!

**GovernorWinters**: Er…this is an extremely awkward love triangle!

**thechameleon**, **blackthorneboy**, and **greekgod**: LOVE TRIANGLE?

**GovernorWinters**: Yes!

**thechameleon**: Only one person would think that way! MACE!

_GovernorWinters has logged off._

_voguegirl has logged on._

Status

voguegirl- LOL! That was sooo funny!

**greekgod**: I HATE that status…

**thechameleon**: Srsly, Mace. Love triangle?

**blackthorneboy**: Gallagher Girl! /3

**greekgod**: *gasps* Cammie! He's heartbroken! G confort him!

**thechameleon**: WTH (What the heck)?

**voguegirl**: Lol!

**voguegirl** and **greekgod**: It's time, Cammie.

**thechameleon**: WTH!

**voguegirl**: Oh Cammie, darling, I think you know what the heck is going on…

**thechameleon**: Uh…I love you?

**blackthorneboy**: Come on, Gallagher Girl! You practically whispered, and you're TYPING!

**voguegirl**: ;)

**blackthorneboy**: I LOVE YOU, CAMERON MORGAN, and I hope you love me too ;)!

**thechameleon**: Me, too! :)

_lovetoread, britishbombshell, betterthansolomon, noticethings, CIAlegend, mannercrazy, newfaces, COsuccess, courtneyb, excellentjob, gg4eva, icanhack, firearmgirl, MI6legend, rachelm, gossipgirl, Singaporeluv, ems, and dataencryptor have logged on._

**thechameleon**: Really? You have got to stop doing that!

**britishbombshell**: Whoaaa, do you like him?

-9dfoselrdaso*4&##OUjdflagn

_thechameleon has logged off._

(15,000 unanswered questions later, while not even noticing that Cammie logged off)

**voguegirl**: SILENCE!

(silence)

**voguegirl**: Cammie, darling, do you love Zach, or yourself?

**everyone**: She's gone!

_thechameleon has logged on._

Status

thechameleon-No. More. Questions

**thechameleon**: Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

_thechameleon, voguegirl, greekgod, lovetoread, britishbombshell, betterthansolomon, noticethings, CIAlegend, mannercrazy, newfaces, COsuccess, courtneyb, excellentjob, gg4eva, icanhack, firearmgirl, MI6legend, rachelm, gossipgirl, Singaporeluv, ems, and dataencryptor have logged off._

**blackthorneboy**:Wait! You never answered my question!_  
_

* * *

**Oh no! Poor Zach :)**

**Almost 100 reviews! I want at least one new person to review this time. No offense to those who have reviewed, don't stop! I just want to know if you're reading my story! So, you can just say: I'm reading! Or something like that.**

**GallagherGirl459-Hm...you could be right...**

**NiniC-Thanks for reading my story! Yes, strange how they even got to the website. Did Liz and Jonas not notice? o.O**

**Jojo1981- Thanks! :) You'll find out soon!**

**GallagherGirl16-Thank you! I will try.**

**clarinetto14-And here's the update!**

**cookie-pocky-strawberry-love-That's okay! :) Thanks for reviewing!**

**GallagherGirl4eva-Thanks!**

**Thanks for reviewing! I try to read my reviewers stories, too, so if I haven't read and reviewed yours yet, please tell me!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay, I'm really sorry, but apparently I can't write review replies on my story or it's going to be deleted. So if you reviewed, thanks, but I don't want my story to be deleted, so I wont be able to say who reviewed and stuff. Haha! I kept you guys waiting because I forgot to post that chapter! :) Anyways...  
**

** Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

_

* * *

voguegirl and greekgod have logged on._

Status:

voguegirl-Shopping time!

greekgod-Ugh. Oh. my. god…

**voguegirl**: What's up with your status?

**greekgod**: Uh…

**voguegirl**: Can you believe it? SUMMER TIME!...

**greekgod**:…in three more days…

**voguegirl **and **greekgod**: I CAN'T WAIT!

_lovetoread has logged on._

Status:

lovetoread-SCHOOL'S ABOUT TO END :( This is terrible! Horrifying!

**greekgod** and **voguegirl**: Liz…

**lovetoread**: Whooaaaa…you guys are talking at the same time! It's creepy when people do that!

**greekgod**: I

**voguegirl**: can't

**greekgod**: wait

**voguegirl**: for

**greekgod**: school

**voguegirl**: to…

**greekgod** and **voguegirl**: END!

**lovetoread**: AHHH!

**lovetoread has logged off.**

**voguegirl**: HAHAHA! She probably left to conduct some experiments on how people can be thinking the same thing.

**greekgod**: OMG! :) Ha-ha…Jonas did that once. It was weird.

_blackthorneboy, mannercrazy, and gossipgirl have logged on._

Status:

blackthorneboy- Gallagher girl, please!

mannercrazy- Tina! Get back here and fix your posture!

gossipgirl- Madame! I'm sitting here at a computer! How can you tell I'm slouched?

**mannercrazy**: Tina, I can see by the way you're speaking! With no manners at all! You are slouched for sure!

**greekgod**: Madame Dabney, Tina.

**blackthorneboy**: **greekgod**: Oh yeah, I also wanted to say, Zach! Cause you are the awesome-est person/spy in this entire universe!

**greekgod**: How dare you impersonate me!

**mannercrazy**: Boys! Remember your manners! Straighten your back, Tina! Head up, Grant! And Zach, stop sitting so…ungracefully!

**voguegirl**: And me, Madame?

**mannercrazy**: Macey! That's extra credit! You have a wonderful posture, you're sitting gracefully, and you aksed me politely!

**voguegirl**: Thank you, Madame Dabney. *curtsies (gracefully)*

**gossipgirl**: *straightens back, smiles politely* Is that good enough for you, Madame?

**mannercrazy**: Absolutely wonderful!

**greekgod**: Madame Dabney, *lifts head up into a "better" position* is this good enough? And how can you see us?

**blackthorneboy**: *sits up (I look like a prince now!)* Good enough for you, Madame?

**mannercrazy**: Wonderful!

**voguegirl**: Oh dear, I think we've all caught the manner crazy…flu?

_icanhack has logged on._

Status:

icanhack- Liz! Stupid firewalls!

**icanhack**: Hey, whasssupppp?* sluches over to get comfortable*

**mannercrazy**, **blackthorneboy**, **voguegirl**, **gossipgirl**, and **greekgod**: Jonas! Straighten up your back! And get out of that ugly position. Oh, and be polite!

**icanhack**: …

_icanhack has logged off._

**voguegirl**: Oh dear! We have caught Madame Dabney's manner crazy flu! Is that right? *says it in a very polite and ladylike voice*

**greekgod**: Milady, I believe we have so.

**blackthorneboy**: Lady Macey, and Sir Grant, I think so, too.

**gossipgirl**: Of course we have! Listen to us chatter.

**mannercrazy**: Now, now, I think we ermmm

**greekgod**: *gasps (in a gentleman-like manner, of course)* Madame, that was very impolite!

**voguegirl**: Why are you slouched? Straighten up your back, Madame Dabney!

**gossipgirl**: Oh dear, I must tell the school now!

**mannercrazy**: Oh no no no! This is terrible! I slouched for the first time in my life! And yes, that was very rude and unladylike. NOOOO! *gasps* That was unladylike too! This is horrible!

**greekgod**: Madame Dabney, Tina and Macey will have to meet you in the classroom to teach you some manners! I will supervise from a camera.

**blackthorneboy**: Madame Dabney! You should be ashamed of yourself!

(silence)

**mannercrazy**: Oh dear! That was rude! *runs away crying because of the rudeness* SORRY!

_mannercrazy has logged off._

**blackthorneboy**: Remember, before you leave, you must say a farewell!

**gossipgirl**: And you shouldn't run off!

**voguegirl**: Madame Dabney! Watch your posture!

**greekgod**: And don't cry in front of everyone!

_britishbombshell has logged on._

Status:

britishbombshell- Uh-um-err…hey guys…

**blackthorneboy** and **gossipgirl**: BEX! Be polite!

**greekgod** and **voguegirl**: And don't stutter! That's very unladylike!

_britishbombshell has logged off._

**voguegirl**: Alright, my friends, I must be off. I have a photo shoot for Vogue! Bye Grant, Zach, Tina.

**greekgod**: I must go too. I need to jog 50 laps now.

**blackthorneboy**: I guess I'll log off if I have no one to talk to.

**gossipgirl**: Zachy! I'm still here! Want to go watch a movie?

**blackthorneboy**: Sorry Tina. Cammie and I are already planning to watch a movie.

**gossipgirl**: What movie?

**blackthorneboy**: Well, it's based off a book, and it involves aliens and powers…bye guys!

_blackthorneboy, voguegirl, and greekgod have logged off._

**gossipgirl**: Right, well I will have to update my website.

(Zach and Cammie are planning to go on a hot date and watch a movie! And guess what movie? Quoted directly from Zach, "Well, it's based off a book, and it involves aliens and powers…" So, what movie do you think it is? I think they're going to watch Tangled! :D I mean, It's a princess movie, right? :) So keep on spying…on them!)

_gossipgirl has logged off.

* * *

_

**You know what's frustrating? When I try to write something funny, but it doesn't turn out funny! :(**

**Thanks to all my reviewers! And should I stop writing I'm Wonderstruck? Because it doesn't seem like many people liked it...**

**Please review!  
**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I don't own! This is only a fanfiction, and NOT real. Only what happens in the books are real. **

* * *

Macey's POV

It was lunchtime on our third to last day of school. Anna Fetterman was slouched over as she came walking towards me.

She groaned then said, "Ughhh! Hey, Macey! What's up?"

I replied angrily, "Definitely not you! I see the ceiling, but you should definitely straighten your back! And act more ladylike! Don't start the conversation with an ughhh, start it with something like: Hello, Macey, how are you doing today?"

"Uh…" Anna walked away.

"Wait, Anna!" I called after her. She turned and gave me a questioning look, "Straighten your back!"

With that, she stormed away angrily.

I sighed. Then, I shrugged. Madame Dabney was definitely getting to me.

Right that moment, I heard a small voice say, "Macey! Don't think so rudely about your teacher! Act more ladylike! Oh, and straighten up a little more."

Huh? I glanced around. Oh nooo! Her voice is even stuck in my head! Greaat…

* * *

_voguegirl and greekgod have logged on._

Status:

voguegirl- Uh-oh. MADAME DABNEY! Wait, I should be more ladylike!

greekgod- I know, right? Eating food.

* * *

**voguegirl**: Sup, G!

**greekgod**: Hey M and M!

**voguegirl**: M and M?

**greekgod**: Uh…well you called me G, so your first name was Macey, and last name: McHenry. So M and M! (I know! It was GENIUS!)

**voguegirl**: …

**greekgod**: *grins happily* So, are you over your manner sickness yet?

**voguegirl**: Sorta. But there's this weird voice telling me to be all polite and stuff.

_

* * *

britishbombshell has logged on._

Status:

britishbombshell- 3 more da-ayss! Then, I have plans for us all.

* * *

**britishbombshell**: Okay, so over the summer we could all go around and sight-see! We could meet up at my house in England, then go and tour Europe!

**voguegirl**: That sounds sooo fun!

**greekgod**: OMG! Yahh!

**britishbombshell**: Girl typing…

**voguegirl**: Ah-greed.

**greekgod**: What? LOL? Gotta go shop till I drop!

**britishbombshell**: Actually, it typing! Cuz it would be an insult to girls, ya no?

**greekgod**: I DO NOT TYPE LIKE AN IT! I TYPE LIKE A GIRL!

**britishbombshell**: We need to play the classic teenage night sleepover thing game!

**voguegirl**: Truth or Dare! Topics appropriate because I'm betting Mr. Solomon is going to spy on us…

**britishbombshell**: *shudders* That's…umm, awkward!

**greekgod**: Awkward turtle! Maybe we'll see Edward Townsend again! :O

**britishbombshell**: ?

**voguegirl**: I think Grant has a crush!

**britishbombshell**: Whoaaa on Townsend?

**greekgod**: Whoa…no! Freaking! Way!

* * *

_betterthansolomon has logged on._

Status:

betterthansolomon- Summer time! I'm totally going to stalk Solomon and make sure that I'm better at everything he does! :D Yay!

* * *

**britishbombshell**: TOWNSEND? Omigosh! This is totally awkward!

**betterthansolomon**: Grant, you scare me.

**greekgod**: You shouldn't be talking! You're stalking Solomon?

* * *

_thechameleon has logged on._

Status:

thechameleon- TOWNSEND? Oops! I mean, Hello, Mr. Townsend! Why are you stalking Mr. Solomon?

* * *

**betterthansolomon**: Cameron? Well, since he **is** part of the Circle…

**britishbombshell**: NO HE ISN'T! HE WAS PROVEN INNOCENT! He nearly died!

**greekgod**: Dude, Townsend, don't mess with Cam or my British Bombshell. They'll beat you up!

**betterthansolomon**: You meanie-butts! *runs away to cry in a corner*

**greekgod**, **thechameleon**, and **britishbombshell**: Um…

**voguegirl**: Haha! Burrrrrrrn Townsend!

* * *

_betterthansolomon has logged off._

_lovetoread and icanhack have logged on._

Status:

lovetoread- Oh no! None of the teachers have announced extra credit for the summer yet!

icanhack- Hacking. Duh!

* * *

**lovetoread**: Jonas! Stop trying to hack into my computer! It will just hack your computer back automatically!

**icanhack**: Ugh! Liz! The war is pretty even right now!

**voguegirl**: Haha! A hacking war! :D

**thechameleon**: Ahhh…wait for it. Wait for it!

**voguegirl**, **thechameleon**, **britishbombshell**, and **greekgod**: NERD LOVE!

**lovetoread** and **icanhack**: Totally saw that coming.

* * *

_blackthorneboy has logged on._

Status:

blackthorneboy- Hey guys. How's school? Over in 3 days! :D

* * *

**blackthorneboy**: What'd I miss?

**britishbombshell**: Well…I have an awesome sightseeing plan and I was wondering if you guys would come! It would be no fun if one of you were missing, so please come!

**thechameleon**: I'll ask my mom.

**voguegirl**: Sure. My dad said I could do whatever.

**lovetoread**: Of course! I already sent my parents an email! Hope they'll agree!

**greekgod**: My parents told me that I could just hang w/ my friends over the summer, cuz that's totally me! ;)

**blackthorneboy**: Well, there has to be an actual man with you guys…

**icanhack**: Hey! Yeah, I hacked their computer and made sure when my parents turn it on, they'll see the message.

**britishbombshell**: Okay! We'll meet in front of my house, hang out there for a little, and then go tour Europe! :)

**voguegirl**: Sounds fun. But we have…you know.

**thechameleon**: Ughh! Shop?

**britishbombshell**: Yay! I love shopping! The boys can carry our bags!

**blackthorneboy**: No! I want lemons for some reason.

**thechameleon**: Hey, when life gives you lemons…

**lovetoread** and **icanhack**: you make lemonade?

**thechameleon**, **britishbombshell**, and **voguegirl**: No! Don't be ridiculous!

**greekgod**: Guys! You have to suck up the juice first!

**britishbombshell**: Ugh. When life gives you lemons, throw them at Zach! Or Grant. Whoever's more annoying at the moment.

**voguegirl **and **thechameleon**: Zach.

**blackthorneboy**: Hey! What about Jonas?

**voguegirl**: He's not annoying enough.

**thechameleon**: Yeah. You should be honored for us to consider throwing lemons at you.

**voguegirl**: All these plans are making me thirsty. Let's go drink some lemonade! ;) *winks at girls*

**greekgod**: Is this some inside joke? *looks around in a confused way*

**britishbombshell**: *face palm* No. It isn't.

**icanhack**: What? I thought that-

**voguegirl**: You know, for some super genius spy kids, you guys are not smart at all…

**lovetoread**: I know, right?

_voguegirl, britishbombshell, thechameleon, and lovetoread have logged off._

**blackthorneboy**: Great, you guys scared them away.

* * *

_noticethings has logged on._

Status:

noticethings- I think I'm still scarred for life…

* * *

**blackthorneboy**: What? We were just kissing!

**noticethings**: ;) Ha, with tongues…

**greekgod**: Me and Jonas totally DID NOT scare them away!

**icanhack**: Grammar Grant!

**greekgod**: Huh?

**icanhack**: *face palm*

**greekgod**: Hey! Bexy just did that! :D *drools slightly*

**icanhack**: …

**noticethings**: Scarred again for a second life…

**blackthorneboy**: Grant…please tell me you're drooling over Bex and NOT Jonas. *closes eyes and prays it's Bex*

**greekgod**: Hey!

* * *

_icanhack, blackthorneboyboy, and noticethings have changed their statuses._

Status:

icanhack- Scarred for life.

blackthorneboy- Scarred for life.

noticethings- Scarred for life. Again.

* * *

**greekgod**: Oh yeah, did I mention that Townsend logged on and informed us that he was going to stalk you?

**noticethings**: Me?

**blackthorneboy**: …

**icanhack**: This is a very awkward conversation.

**blackthorneboy**: I agree.

**noticethings**: Well, thank you for scarring me for life again Grant, and thanks for telling me that I'm going to have a stalker stalking me around in the summer…bye.

**greekgod**: You're welcome! See you guys around.

**blackthorneboy**: Only three more days! We'll meet in London with the girls again soon.

**icanhack**: Yep, bye.

_noticethings, greekgod, blackthorneboy, and icanhack have logged off.

* * *

_

**So...thanks for reading! :D I would like to thank my reviewers!**

**The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie**

**clarinetto14**

**GallagherGirl459**

**cookie-pocky-strawberry-love**

**Ellziiee-Angel**

**SophiaCharles**

**She-Pirates kick-BUTT**

**Gallaghergir101101101**

**Jojo1981**

**Thank you for reviewing, favorite-ing, and subscribing! Now is where I begin my loooong author notes, so just skip if you don't want to read...**

**Anyways, did anyone watch the Oscars? I can't believe The Social Network won so many awards! Even the sound one? Really? All it was was just a scratchy noise then like two notes repeated over and over again. Ugh! So, I watched almost all of the main movies. Black Swan was creepy, Inception was awesome, The Social Network was over-rated but still pretty good, Toy Story 3 was funny, Alice in Wonderland was cool with all the costumes, How to Train Your Dragon was pretty good, um...oh yeah, and Tangled had a really pretty song in it! :) My favorite Disney Princess movie haha! It was called Now I See The Light? I liked Tangled though, it was funny!  
**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls!**

* * *

_thechameleon, britishbombshell, voguegirl, and lovetoread have logged on._

Status:

thechameleon- Yay! Sightseeing about to start! Where are we going first? And we're going to need covers!

britishbombshell- So. Excited. About. OUR VACATION!

voguegirl- I'm going to need a wig, color contacts, and a lot of clothes and makeup. (So I won't be recognized)

lovetoread- Ooooh! We could go somewhere in Hawaii! It's beautiful there! I'll do some more hacking/research

* * *

**britishbombshell**: Hey guys!

**thechameleon**: What's up?

**voguegirl**: We. Need. To. SHOP!

**lovetoread**: Alright, I'll shop if I can bring my cell phone!

**thechameleon**: The special one?

**lovetoread**: Yeah, I created a cell phone that is smarter than any computer! :D And, CIMMIM is going to be automatically installed into it.

**britishbombshell**: Awesome! Do we get some?

**voguegirl**: Wait, so it's more high-tech then my iPhone? :( Do you know how many days it took for me to hire workers to change up all the settings in it? Ugh! *scoff*

**lovetoread**: You could have taken it to me!

**thechameleon**: I want the phone now!

**lovetoread**: Okay! Okay!

* * *

_blackthorneboy, GovernorWinters, greekgod, maddog, icanhack, and noticethings have logged on._

Status:

blackthorneboy- So, how's the plan?

GovernorWinters- Need to talk to McHenry about going for the next elections.

greekgod- Yes! We get to hang at Bex's house! ;)

maddog- Hi again, dad…

icanhack- Liz! What's this phone I'm hearing about?

noticethings- I'm. Being. Stalked. Really, Townsend! Give me a break! I just got scarred for life twice!

* * *

**blackthorneboy**: Hi Rebecca, Elizabeth, Macelia…

**voguegirl**: MACELIA? What the heck?

**blackthorneboy**: Well, if it annoys you…

**thechameleon**: Grant. Governor. Preston. Jonas. Mr. Solomon… What's up?

**greekgod**: The ceiling!

**britishbombshell**: Everyone ignore Zach! He irritates me!

**thechameleon**: Ah-greed!

**lovetoread**: Ah-greed x2!

**voguegirl**: Ah-greed x3! Totally!

**greekgod**: Ah-greed x4! As long as it isn't me!

**noticethings**: Yeah, he gets annoying at times! Ah-greed x5!

**icanhack**: Ah-greed x6! Yes. He is very annoying. I might need to do a science project on him. How many people can Zach smirk at/annoy in one minute?

**maddog**: Well…he did smirk a lot. So ah-greed x7 I guess…

**thechameleon**: Well? Governor?

**GovernorWinters**: Ah-greed x8! I suppose. This is a great idea for the next elections! Thank you. Oh, and don't refuse my love triangle theory!

_GovernorWinters has logged off._

**britishbombshell**: Love triangle theory?

**thechameleon**, **blackthorneboy**, **greekgod**, and **voguegirl**: Don't ask…

**maddog**: MACEY!

**voguegirl**: Hey, Preston.

**lovetoread**: *winks at Cammie and Bex*

**voguegirl**: So…how have you been Preston?

**maddog**: Good. Erm…how are you?

**voguegirl**: Great. Still have that Spiderman watch?

**maddog**: Nope. Got a new one. It's Batman now! Still have that Vogue magazine?

**voguegirl**: Are you kidding me? YES!

**greekgod**: The sky…

**britishbombshell**: Huh?

**greekgod**: Cammie asked What's up? The sky!

**lovetoread**: Well, technically, it depends. If you are-

**britishbombshell**, **thechameleon**, **blackthorneboy**, and **voguegirl**: Liz! Ugh!

**icanhack**: That was very smart of you, Liz! :)

**lovetoread**: No. Please don't say it!

**thechameleon**: We can't resist!

**icanhack**: Don't you think it's getting old? So last year? As Macey says.

**voguegirl**: Point. But, it's not last year! It's: That is sooo an hour ago! We already have a new trend!

**britishbombshell**: Come on guys! 1…2…3…

**britishbombshell**, **thechameleon**, **voguegirl**, **blackthorneboy**, and **greekgod**: NERD LOVE!

**lovetoread**: Urg! Well, we tried! Oopsy daisy!

**maddog**: From what I've heard, Liz probably tripped over something.

**thechameleon**: Liz! Is that you? AHHH! THE NEW PHONE! It's sooooo cuteee!

**voguegirl**: *walks over* OMG! Yes! It's adorable! I want mine!

**britishbombshell**: well, um…about the plans…it IS in TWO days!

**icanhack**: Phone?

**maddog**: I um…guess I should leave now…Bye!

**voguegirl**: Cya, Pres!

_maddog has logged off._

**noticethings**: *chuckles* What's this whole plan/cell phone thing about?

**thechameleon**: Ugh! Guys! We're getting sloppy! Mr. Solomon was on this whole time but we forgot!

**blackthorneboy**: I knew.

**britishbombshell**: Anyways…

**blackthorneboy**: Um…hello?

**thechameleon**: It's PERFECT! *whispers to Liz*

**lovetoread**: OMG! Totally! *whispers to Macey*

**voguegirl**: Haha! Jonas, I'll send you and Grant emails! *whispers to Bex*

**noticethings**: Alright. Got to lose a tail!

**thechameleon**: Mr. Solomon, we're in our school…

**noticethings**: Good job, Ms. Morgan!

**britishbombshell**: Wait, is Townsend in our school?

**noticethings:** No, don't worry. Yet. Anyways, Cammie, your mother wants to ask you for permission for an exchange!

**thechameleon**: Huh?

**noticethings**: With Blackthorne.

**thechameleon**: For our Senior Year? :D

**noticethings**: Yes, the whole year. And they'll graduate with you.

**thechameleon**: Wow! Really? Yayyy!

**noticethings**: So I take that as a y-skfnldfoisjomjdlfs

**voguegirl**: Mr. Solomon?

**noticethings**: AGH! TOWNSEND!aknakofnamkfafs

**thechameleon**: Liz! Turn on the video from his computer! Bex go downstairs and ask the chef for some popcorn! Zach, Grant, and Jonas! How close to our school are you?

**blackthorneboy**: Actually, look outside your window.

**britishbombshell**: Bloody heck! What are you guys doing here? Stalker much?

**voguegirl**: Wow. I was too busy reading Vogue…

**britishbombshell**: I'll get the popcorn and Grant, came and help me get the drinks!

**icanhack**: What are we doing?

_Video chat has been turned on._

**thechameleon**: Watching Solomon and Townsend! Duhhh

**britishbombshell**: HAHA! Did you see that?

* * *

Video Screen

"Hey, Solomon." Townsend smiled evilly.

(Cammie crunches nervously on some popcorn)

"Townsend, my stalker friend. We meet again."

* * *

**britishbombshell**: Did he really just say that?

**thechameleon**: Hush up! Let's watch them!

* * *

**Okay! So, it's not a cliffhanger, because they were just watching Solomon and Townend make lame jokes and circle each other…anyways, thanks to all my reviewers! ;)**

**GallagherGirl459~ Ohhh! I forgot. *blushes* :)  
**

**cookie-pocky-strawberry-love~ Yeah, well, The King's Speech won...**

**clarinetto14~ Thank you!**

**GallagherGirl16~ Yeah...thanks!**

**GallagherGirl4eva~ :) Really? Was it funny? Because I sometimes can't tell if I'm funny or not...**

**The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie~ :) That means a lot, because you are one of my favorite authors.**

**Thanks for reviewing! If you're reading, please please review! *puppy dog face* Come on! As an author, you should know how excited you get when people review your stories! If you really don't have time, I understand, but at least put a reading, good job, update, or SOMETHING! :) Okay, thanks!  
**


	20. Chapter 20

**Yay! A long chapter! :)**

**skyeblue221: Hey! One of you characters locked up back there!**

**thechameleon: What? *sighs dramatically***

**skyeblue221: You want to do the disclaimer?**

**thechameleon: No. *turns around and falls asleep***

**skyeblue221: Greaaat...**

**anonymous: Hey, skyeblue221?**

**skyeblue221: Yes?**

**anonymous: Can you let me out of the prison?**

**skyeblue221: No. Just do the disclaimer!**

**anonymous: Ok. Well, skyeblue221 does not own the wonderful Gallagher Girls (who I still haven't captured yet) the weird Blackthorne Boys, or anything other than this chat website.**

**skyeblue221: And I own you!**

**anonymous: *disappears into thin air***

**skyeblue221: Aw! One of my characters escaped again!  
**

_

* * *

thechameleon, britishbombshell, and blackthorneboy have logged on._

Status:

thechameleon- 2 more da-ays!

britishbombshell- Hahaha! That was a hilarious movie!

blackthorneboy- Will anyone stop ignoring me?

* * *

**britishbombshell**: Hey, Cam! Weird how sometimes we end up being the only two online…

**thechameleon**: Hi Bex! ikr!

**britishbombshell**: Haha, ;) we gotta get a boy online!

**blackthorneboy**: Heyy! I'm a boy! With abs!

**thechameleon**: Yeah, get Grant or Jonas…

**britishbombshell**: Good idea!

**blackthorneboy**: Ignoring me is just cruel!

**thechameleon**: Private chat? ;)

**britishbombshell**: Cam, why would we need one? Nobody's on other than us!

**blackthorneboy**: Just as well. :) I get to eavesdrop!

**thechameleon**: Well, what if Grant or Jonas logged on?

**britishbombshell**: Yeah. You're right.

_Private chat started by thechameleon._

~Private chatroom~

**britishbombshell**: So…

**thechameleon**: Yeaaah?

**britishbombshell**: Spill!

* * *

_lovetoread, icanhack, and voguegirl have logged on._

Status:

lovetoread- Oh my gosh! Jonas! I found this awesome book! Oh, and Cam, Mace, Bex! I updated my phone so that it includes a boy-to-English and spy boy-to-English translator!

icanhack- Going to practice my hacking skills.

voguegirl- Okay. I was walking around when suddenly I was stopped by a random person. I thought it was someone from the Circle, so I was about to flip them, but they asked me to be on the cover of Vogue! But…that's so last hour. Should I?

* * *

_britishbombshell has invited voguegirl and lovetoread to the private chat._

**voguegirl**: Spill? Oh! Spill now!

**lovetoread**: Hm…I'm going to need to add in a friend-to-English translator too…

**britishbombshell**: We're talking about Cam's date!

**lovetoread**: Ah! Jonas is about to hack into our chat! I'll be adding some more firewalls, meanwhile, you should spill!

**thechameleon**: Well…we did NOT go on a hot date! Tina and her theories. *rolls eyes* Zach and I went to the movie theatre and watched I Am Number Four. There were some really creepy parts! But there was also a funny part. So, we were on a really really creepy part, and guess what?

**voguegirl** and **britishbombshell**: WHAT?

**thechameleon**: ZACH GOT SCARED! So, he like screamed like a girl, then buried his face into my shoulder. It was hilarious!

**voguegirl**: I am never going to let him hear the end of this!

**britishbombshell**: That is, when we stop ignoring him.

**voguegirl**: Right.

**thechameleon**: We should uninvited him.

**voguegirl**: Riiighhht. Like you want that to happen…

~Public Chatroom~

**blackthorneboy**: Yeah! You hack them Jonas!

(silence)

**blackthorneboy**: Ha…everyone's ignoring me…

**icanhack**: Ugh! Liz! Oh, and hi to everyone that's online. Cammie, Bex, Macey, Liz, myself…yeah. ;)

**lovetoread**: Jonas, what Cam is telling us is classified information.

**icanhack**: And…

_britishbombshell's private chat has been turned public._

**lovetoread**: HEY!

_britishbombshell's public chat has been turned private._

**blackthorneboy**: Look. I'm right here guys! Yep! It is I! Zach the awesome!

**lovetoread**: Oh, hey…

**blackthorneboy**: Finally! Liz talked to me! :D

**lovetoread**: Oopsy daisy, I didn't finish my sentence. Oh, hey…Jonas! Are you reading that chat? You better not or I'll set Bex and Macey loose on you!

**thechameleon**: Oh, hey Liz! Get back to the private chat!

**blackthorneboy**: What about me?

(silence)

**blackthorneboy**: Oh, boy…I think I'll log off…

_blackthorneboy has logged off._

**icanhack**: Liz!

~Private chatroom~

**thechameleon**: Hey! I totally want to uninvited Zach!

**lovetoread**: *rolls eyes* Cam, we already invited him. You can't uninvited someone! That's rude! And Madame Dabney taught us not to do that. Haven't you guys been taking notes?

**britishbombshell**: We can make him not come. *grins evilly*

**voguegirl**: Or…we could just have him come with us because Cam sooo wants to make-out with him.

**thechameleon**: Hey! He's a good kisser!

**voguegirl**: Well…at least your boyfriend is hot…and you know, sexy?

**thechameleon**: My mom monitors this website, Mace…

**lovetoread**: Don't worry. I made sure she can't see it.

**britishbombshell**: While we're on the topic, you know how Grant's doing?

**voguegirl**: Hmm…yeah, he's not bad looking either.

**thechameleon**: Oh, Macey! Preston isn't bad looking either!

**lovetoread**: Yeah, I mean he did switch from Spiderman!

**voguegirl**: To Batman…

**britishbombshell**: Point…

**voguegirl**: How are you and Jonas?

**lovetoread**: The usual.

**thechameleon**: Same here…

**britishbombshell**: Grant can't get any weirder, but yeah.

**voguegirl**: Well, Lizzy, I guess you and Jonas have been doing some stuff?

**lovetoread**: Ewwww!

**voguegirl**: Not in that way! Just like hacking, studying, reading…

**britishbombshell**: Racing to see who makes awesomer cell phones…

**lovetoread**: I WON THAT!

**thechameleon**: No need to get angry, Liz.

**britishbombshell**: When are we going to stop ignoring Zach? Cammie's going to explode!

**thechameleon**: No I'm not! He's always mysterious and sneaky…I think it's time for some revenge!

* * *

blackthorneboy and greekgod have logged on.

Status:

blackthorneboy- Back on. Is anyone going to talk to me?

greekgod- Summer time is near! 1 more day!

* * *

~Public chatroom~

**britishbombshell**: Hey guys! Grant, Jonas.

**thechameleon**: 'Sup Grant? And Jonas? Don't hack our conversation!

**lovetoread**: I said hi to Jonas already, hey Grant!

**voguegirl**: Hello, boys…

**blackthorneboy**: Yes! Macey technically did acknowledge me! :)

**britishbombshell**: Alright. We're done saying hi to Grant and Jonas. Let's talk about our vacation plans!

**blackthorneboy**: Hm. No disagreements. Well, what are the plans?

**voguegirl**: Yeah…what are the plans?

**blackthorneboy**: Hey! I just said that!

**thechameleon**: Haha, Mace, right to the point, huh?

**lovetoread**: Anyways, answer Macey's question already!

**blackthorneboy**: IT WAS MY QUESTION!

**greekgod**: Yeah, just the 6 of us.

**icanhack**: Spending the summer together.

**blackthorneboy**: 6? There's Gallagher Girl, Rebecca, Macelia, me…

**thechameleon**: Yup! Just me, Bex, Liz, Mace, Jo, and Grant! (can't think of a nickname for him…haha!)

**greekgod**: 'S ok! How about Gee? Or just G?

**britishbombshell**: …the plans?

**voguegirl**: Right…so…

**britishbombshell**: We can meet at my place in Britain. And we can either go to the MI6 base, or meet Queen Elizabeth!

**thechameleon**: Awesome!

**blackthorneboy**: Ugh. I'm going to give up on talking…but that's just swell!

**greekgod**: Cool!

**icanhack**: That's just swell!

**voguegirl**: Okay. What-eva!

**lovetoread**: Sweet!

**blackthorneboy**: See? This is why I stopped talking!

**britishbombshell**: Oh, come on! Maceyyyy please! I want to see her again!

**blackthorneboy**: You already met the queen?

**greekgod**: You already met the queen?

**blackthorneboy**: Really? Grant? Really?

**thechameleon**: Really? Grant? Really?

**lovetoread**: Grant! I thought you had an IQ of…132!

**blackthorneboy**: Gee…Liz, I don't know. When you live with Grant for that long, you start to wonder. No offense, Grant…

**icanhack**: Gee…Liz, I don't know. When you live with Grant for that long, you start to wonder. No offense, Grant…

**lovetoread**: LOL! Well…ok!

**greekgod**: Yeah, it's ok Jo-Bro!

**voguegirl**: Eww! Jo-Bro? NO! They are sooo overrated!

**blackthorneboy**: IKR!

**britishbombshell**: IKR!

**blackthorneboy**: Rebecca!

**icanhack**: I'm slightly offended, but since you forgave me for the IQ thing, I'll forgive you for this…

**blackthorneboy**: Don't Jonas! That was a terrible insult!

**voguegirl**: Don't Jonas! That was a terrible insult!

**lovetoread**: Nooo! My poor Jonas!

**blackthorneboy**: If you walked up to me with a pan right now, I would gladly steam your dumplings! Ha! You can't steal that! It doesn't even make sense!

**greekgod**: If you walked up to me with a pan right now, I would gladly steam your dumplings!

**blackthorneboy**: Ugh! Ok. That raised up to: I will gladly burn your cookies…

**lovetoread**: Grant, that's not really possible…

**thechameleon**: Grant, are you like…mad?

**greekgod**: No, not really. But I am now. Ugh! Ok. That raised up to: I will gladly burn your cookies…

**britishbombshell**: You're a strange creature, Grant. But that was cute!

**blackthorneboy**: Ugh! Grant! I give up on you…

**icanhack**: Ugh! Grant! I give up on you…

**thechameleon**: Why?

**voguegirl**: You know what?

**blackthorneboy**: What?

**lovetoread**: What?

**voguegirl**: It's just that I feel like we're missing someone in our group…it's a weird feeling.

**blackthorneboy**: Yeah…me?

**britishbombshell**: I don't think so.

**lovetoread** and **icanhack**: Well, 6 is an even number. Let's keep it that way.

**blackthorneboy**: Wait…I call it! NERD LOVE!

**britishbombshell**: Wait…I call it! NERD LOVE!

**thechameleon**: Totally!

**voguegirl**: You guys are adorable together!

**blackthorneboy**: Really?

**lovetoread**: Really?

**icanhack**: Yeah…really?

**greekgod**: Well, I gtg! I need to feed my fish and run 56 miles!

**icanhack**: I need to go hack into the CIA! Bye!

**lovetoread**: I need to put more firewalls up os Jonas doesn't hack into the CIA!

_greekgod, icanhack, and lovetoread have logged off._

* * *

_gg4eva has logged on._

Status:

gg4eva- Summer vacation is coming!

* * *

**gg4eva**: Hey guys!

**britishbombshell**: Hey Eva! Right now, Cam and Mace are online!

**gg4eva**: Oh. Ok! Hi Cammie, Bex, and Macey!

**thechameleon**: Hey Eva! Where are you planning to go for summer vacation?

**gg4eva**: Oh…I don't know. Maybe Paris? Possibly Venice…I really need to work on my Italian. I just can't get the exact accent!

**voguegirl**: Oh. Cool…

**gg4eva**: So, where are you guys heading to?

**britishbombshell**: Well, us 6 are going to meet in Britain, visit the queen, go to hmm…Hawaii?

**voguegirl**: Sounds good.

**gg4eva**: Really? Sounds exciting. Stay safe! And 6?

**thechameleon**: Bex, Macey, Liz, Jonas Grant, and me.

**gg4eva**: Riight!

**blackthorneboy**: And me!

**gg4eva**: Huh?

_thechameleon has invited gg4eva to a private chat._

~Private chatroom~

**thechameleon**: That was Zach…

**gg4eva**: No duh! So, are you guys dating?

**thechameleon**: Um…no not really. Anyways, we're ignoring him for fun.

**gg4eva**: Oh. That's why! Ok!

~Public chatroom~

**blackthorneboy**: What? Gallagher Girl left to go tell Eva to ignore me?

**thechameleon**: Yeah. Right?

**blackthorneboy**: *eyes fill with hope* You're finally talking to me, Gallagher Girl?

**gg4eva**: Haha! Your Aunt Abby is sooo funny!

**britishbombshell**: What? The time when Cammie was you-know-where with you-know-who and Abby walked in and kicked you-know-who out of the you-know-what?

**blackthorneboy**: The train?

**thechameleon**: Yeah! ;)

**voguegirl**: What?

**thechameleon**: Tell you later! I gtg now.

**britishbombshell**: Yep..gotta get ready for school to end!

**voguegirl**: Yeah. I need to wear my cutest out fit for Grant and Jonas!

**gg4eva**: Oh yeah, and Tina says that Blackthorne is coming back!

_voguegirl and britishbombshell have logged off_.

**thechameleon**: Yeah, why?

**gg4eva**: Well, he said Tina said Solomon needed your permission!

**thechameleon**: Uh-huh?

**gg4eva**: Please tell me you said yes!

**thechameleon**: Of course!

**gg4eva**: Good! I knew you would! Because then you could hang out with Grant and Jonas!

**thechameleon**: Yep!

**gg4eva**: Right. Bye!

_gg4eva has logged off._

_Anonymous appears in the chatroom!_

**thechameleon**: W-w-who a-are y-y-y-

**blackthorneboy**: WHO ARE YOU?

**anonymous**: Well, that's classified.

**thechameleon**: How did you get past Liz and Jonas?

**anonymous**: How did Preston and Governor Winters?

**blackthorneboy**: They let them!

**thechameleon**: They let them!

**anonymous**: Now, Cameron. Don't be ridiculous.

**blackthorneboy**: I'm here, you know.

**thechameleon**: How am I being ridiculous?

**anonymous**: I'm better than Liz and Jonas! Now, you have to bring me the disk, the locket, and yourself. Fountain. Tomorrow. At 4:30 pm.

**blackthorneboy**: NO! She's not going to go!

**thechameleon**: Well…

**anonymous**: I will make sure you have a very hard day of classes.

**thechameleon**: *laughs* really? That's not going to scare me!

**anonymous**: When you figure out who I am, you'll realize what powers I have!

_anonymous disappears in a poof!_

**thechameleon**: Oh. My. Gosh.

**blackthorneboy**: Hey, don't worry Gallagher Girl. We'll show your mom the conversation, okay?

_thechameleon has logged off._

**blackthorneboy**: *swears in Farsi* Ugh! Is she really going to ignore me?

_anonymous dropped in._

**anonymous**: Yes.

_anonymous knocks everyone unconscious, and exits the building.

* * *

_

**anoymous: Ahahaha! I knocked the author unconscious! Anyways, she wanted to say thanks for all the reviews!**

**skyeblue221: *gains consciousness and writes something down on a piece of paper* **

**anonymous: Hey! *falls unconscious because that's what was written on the paper***

**skyeblue221: Sorry about that!**

**clarinetto14~First review! :)**

**GallagherGirl459~Yeah, that wasn't where he saw them kiss, they were watching a movie. But then, Solomon saw them kissing after they were back at Gallagher.  
**

**Silverwaters7~Wow! You reviewed all the chapters!:)**

**cookie-pocky-strawberry-love~:) Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie~Yup! Zach is probably very annoyed.  
**

**Jojo1981~Haha! I want Liz's phone too! I have no idea how Governor Winters got on. Anonymous is back now, and yeah, they're still ignoring Zach!  
**

**Ellziiee-Angel~Yeah, there was this part in Cross My Heart when Zach just went in Gallagher and said, "So we meet again." to Cammie, and she was thinking 'Did he really just say that?"  
**

**ms. green eyes134~ I'm glad you liked it! Thanks!  
**

**Gallaghergir101101101~Thanks for reviewing! You have a cool Pen Name. How did you even come up with it?  
**

** deathoughtkid~Thanks for that ranom review! ;) That totally boosted up my self esteem. Where did the poppies part come from?**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay, so I'm not sure if I should continue I'm Wonderstruck cause nobody seems to be reading it...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls! **

_

* * *

thechameleon and blackthorneboy have logged on._

Status:

thechameleon-Ugh. Stupid Anonymous! I'm going to be on summer vacay! Leave me alone!

blackthorneboy: One more day! Which is today! Yayayayay! Please don't ignore me Gallagher Girl!

* * *

**thechameleon**: Fine, Zach!

**blackthorneboy**: Are you ok?

**thechameleon**: Yes. I'm perfectly fine, it's just that a terrorist or something/someone is hunting me down, hacking into CIMMIM, and threatening me for stuff I don't have!

**blackthorneboy**: Is Anonymous talking about the alumni disc?

**thechameleon**: Probably…sigh.

**blackthorneboy**: Aw! Poor Gallagher Girl! I'll see you later at Bex's! Gotta go!

**thechameleon**: Zach, it's 5:00 am. Where are you going?

**blackthorneboy**: Umm…bye!

_blackthorneboy has logged off._

**thechameleon**: As cryptic as always! *sighs dreamily*

* * *

_greekgod has logged on._

Status:

greekgod- Zach went out to jog. I stole his laptop. Which he stole from Jonas. Which Jonas stole from Liz. Which Liz…idk! I think she made it!

* * *

**thechameleon**: *still sighing dreamily*

**greekgod**: Hey, Camster! Howya doing?

**thechameleon**: Wonderful! Amazing! Truly awesome! *smiles dreamily*

**greekgod**: Well, someone's lovestruck!

**thechameleon**: Hey! *blushes, then starts smiling dreamily again*

**greekgod**: Ugh…I have to go. Take care! And…ignore Zach as best as you can, okay?

_greekgod has logged off._

**thechameleon**: Hehe. He doesn't realize that my best is not enough!

_thechameleon has logged off.

* * *

_

Bex's POV

"Earth to Cammie!" I yelled in her ear.

She let out a small shriek. I smiled and wiggled my eyebrows.

"Did you break the rules to talk to Zach? Aww! You guys could totally run away and get married! But you would have to have an awesome spy wedding. Oh, and also I would have to be invited! And Liz and Macey! And the boys!"

Cammie glared at me then blushed, "Bex! I didn't break any rules! It wasn't a rule!"

"Awww! Macey!" I called out to my friend, "Cam's lovestruck! She couldn't resist talking to Zach!"

Macey walked over to us, "So, how is Zach?"

* * *

Zach's POV

Just to be as mysterious as ever, (I heard Macey talking to Gallagher Girl about how mysterious was sexy) I told her I had to go, and naturally, she asked me where. I was really just going out to jog, but hey, why not confuse her?

"Dude!" Grant called, "Cammie's lovestruck!"

Okay, did he really just say lovestruck? Because that does sound a little weird.

"Okaayyy?" I asked.

"What did you do to woo her?" Grant wiggled his eyebrows.

"Uh, just act mysterious and protective…" I trailed off.

Jonas stormed over angrily, "Did you guys steal my laptop?"

"Nope!" I smirked and glanced at Grant. We counted to three. 1…2…3! And we ran. Never face an angry Jonas, especially when it's about his laptop.

"Ahhhh! Zach! He's using a 20 dollar bill, a strobe light, and a penc-"

_Vshhhhhhhh!_

"Oops! Sorry Grant!"

"JONAS! YOU OWE ME A PAIR OF BOXERS!"

* * *

**Reviews really make my day! (And they also make me guilty when I don't update)**

**GallagherGirl16-Thanks for reviewing! 1st reviewer! I want to meet anonymous too!  
**

**Jojo1981-Well this story isn't really supposed to be "story-ish" It's more like random chatroom conversations. Thanks anyways!  
**

**deathoughtkid-Haha! Yup, Zach wishes that Cammie misses him.  
**

**clarinetto14-Yeah, I bet he's sad. :) Whatever! It's fun to ignore him!  
**

**ms. green eyes134****-Haha! Thanks!  
**

**GallagherGirl459-Yeah, I'm sure he will get over the ignoring. :)  
**

**Gallaghergir101101101-Awesome. Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**NiniC-Hey! It's nice to see you reviewing again! :)  
**

**nerd. spy. vamps. yudith-You'll find out soon enough...maybe. :)  
**

**ilovedit-Thanks, anonymous reviewer! :O You don't work with anonymous do you?  
**

**gg-I will! :) Btw, does gg stand for Gallagher Girl?  
**

**tt-Hi! Anonymous reviewers are mysterious. I will use your idea, but I need to credit it to you! Should I just call you tt?  
**

**Sammilovesbutterflies-Thanks! I love butterflies too!**

**:) Okay. Since this is getting really long, should I just end it and make a sequel?**

**Sorry this chapter isn't as long. I tried to make it funny, so tell me if you laughed. If you didn't, well...um...I'll set Jonas and his weird machine loose on you!  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**Alrighty! This is what? Chapter 23? Does anyone want I'm Wonderstruck to continue? I won't be hurt if you don't, but if you want more, then tell me!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Actually, I do own anonymous…:)**

* * *

Jonas's POV

Dear Diary,

We are finally on our way to England! Secretly, I really like Liz…but please don't tell anyone that. I'm writing in you to tell you about CIMMIM. Don't tell Cammie this, but anonymous isn't-

"Jonas! Are you writing in a diary?" Zach smirked.

"No! It's a…notebook?" I nearly squeaked out. Then I remembered we were supposed to ignore him, so I flipped it open to a new page and started to write all the numbers of Pi I memorized already. 3 (point) 1415926535897932384626… then…I think it was 433832795…

Grant stormed over to the security line ahead of us, still angry that he could only bring 6 pairs of boxers because of an…incident.

"Sooo…?" Zach asked me.

I, of course, decided to ignore him.

* * *

Macey's POV

"Summer vacayyyy!" I cheered along with Bex and Cammie.

Liz looked really upset, "Ugh! I was point 495 percent away from my high report card score! Now all I have is 157 point 505 percent! Come on guys! We should stay one more day for me to convince Madame Dabney to let me meet the Queen of England for extra credit!"

"She already disagreed, so no!" Bex said rushing out the door.

"Speaking of hot, how's Josh, Cam?" I smiled a devilish smile.

"Great? Why?" Cam asked, confused.

"You should totally go out with him to make he whose name shall not be spoken, jealous!" Bex answered.

Liz stood there, wondering which side she should be on, but Liz being Liz, chose Cammie to even out the numbers.

"I think Josh isn't right for her. Za-I mean he whose name shall not be spoken is her _soulmate_!"

"You said that about Josh, but look how that turned out!" Bex fired back.

I groaned, "Bex! You sort of just contradicted yourself!"

"Oops! Okay. This debate is over for now, but it will continue later! Now, let's go and break some boy's hearts!" Bex smiled.

* * *

Mrs. Baxter's POV

"Abe! The kids are almost here! Oh, and by the way, ignore Zach." I called out.

"The green-eyed smirking one?"

"Yeah."

_Ding-dong!_

I rushed over to greet Bex and her friends, and ushered Cammie in quickly first, "Cammie! Inside, now!"

The others were exchanging puzzled glances so I explained to them, "I heard about anonymous. Don't want her to get hurt!"

I smiled warmly while the rest of them filed in, "Now, look at you, Bex! You're all grown up and tall now!"

Abe spoke out, "Hello, Grant, we need to talk about my daughter" then he winked at him.

Bex blushed furiously and introduced us to the rest of her friends, "Well, you know Macey and Liz, and this is Jonas!"

Zach smirked, "Forgetting someone, Bex?"

I glanced over at Cammie, who looked like she was about to explode in frustration, "Mrs. Baxter, where will we all be staying?"

"Hey! Really? I'm Zach!" Zach called, but ignored him like I was supposed to.

"Boys, you will be staying at the room down that hallway, and girls, you can stay in Bex's room."

* * *

Cammie's POV

AGHH! I'm going to explode!

The girls and I walked together to Bex's room, and let me tell you, her house-actually, it's more like a palace- is humongo!

As soon as we plopped down on different beanbag chairs, the girls started pestering me with questions.

"So…how's he who shall not be named?"

"Spill!"

"Do you like-like him?"

"Liz! Don't be silly! Of course he does!"

While they started to argue, I slipped out without them noticing, and walked towards the library where I could hear voices.

"Now, Grant, you won't hurt her, right?" It was Bex's dad.

"No, sir!" Grant replied.

"Make sure you don't. And I wanted to talk to you about Cammie."

"What about her?"

"Make sure she doesn't find out about Anonymous."

"Alright, sir."

"Oh, one last thing Grant," Mr. Baxter called out as he turned away.

"Yes?"

"Does Jonas know what fluff is?"

I ran down the hall when I heard Grant about to come out, and I was too busy looking back to notice that I bumped into a rock.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl!"

"Since when do rocks talk?" I screeched.

Zach looked at me as if I was the strangest person in the world, and in my defense, I added, "I'm not! Bex totally is!"

"Wow! All I had to say was, 'Hey, Gallagher Girl', and I already have you-"

I cut Zach off by pressing my lips to his. Of course, the perfect moment of peacefullness ended, and Grant screamed down the hall, "Well, well!"

Both me and Zach looked up and snapped, "What?"

Grant started singing at the top of his lungs, "Get me with those green eyes baby, as the lights go down-"

"Shut your mouth!" I snapped.

Grant smiled then winked at me, "Well, I'll let the lovebirds get back to what they were…_doing_."

Apparently, everyone was interested in what we were "doing", so Mrs. and Mr. Baxter rushed to the hallway along wth Macey, Bex, Liz, and Jonas.

"What?"

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" they all chanted. Yes, even Mr. Baxter.

"Well, I'm not going to say no to them," Zach muttered, they slipped his arms around my waist and dramatically dipped, then kissed me. My world spun upside-down just like our first kiss.

"Awwww!" Bex shreiked.

"Cammie! You gotta tilt your head to the right, girl!" Macey called out.

Grant started singing again, "Cammie and Zachy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Jonas and Liz glanced at each other and called out, "Spy love!"

Mr. and Mrs. Baxter were staring at us with sparkling eyes as if they were remembering about when they were young.

So yes. Very dramatic kissing, along with friends who were watching wayyyy too eagerly.

Finally, as the dramatic kiss ended, Zach twirled me around, and bowed while I curtsied.

"Let's hear the applause!" he smirked while holding his hand up as if he was grabbing onto a microphone.

When the applause ended, Macey just had to say, "Cammie! That was amaing! You were like, kissing the air!"

* * *

**:) Get it? Okay, anyways, that sort of was a bad chapter, wasn't it. **

**My excuses for not updating**

**1. I was on vacation.**

**2. No, I couldn't update while I was on vacation because my iPhone can't upload it on, and I didn't bring a laptop.**

**cocky-gurl-:) Thanks!  
**

**Gallaghergirl32-Really? Hmm...it's strange how an author never thinks their story is funny when other people do.  
**

**bookluver96-Thank you!  
**

**Gallaghergir101101101-Thanks!**

**nycgirl1996-And they did...  
**

**allygraced-Alright, I totally understand how it can be confusing. Most of the stuff goes on in my mind, so I understand it, but you don't. :) Ask me any questions!  
**

**GallagherGirl459-Yay! :)  
**

**deathoughtkid-Well, Jonas is Jonas, so he made a weapon! :)  
**

**Jojo1981-Haha, Bex knows she likes him. :)  
**

**GallagherGirl4eva-He hurt Grant...and also owes him new boxers!  
**

**NiniC-Okay, well I decided I was going to continue, and don't worry, I would've made a sequel anyways.  
**

**Silverwaters7-Thanks!**

**cookie-pocky-strawberry-love-Hello! Thanks for reviewing!  
**

**loveliveLOL- Hi, author of the amazing story Undercover! I hope you update your story soon too! :)**

**I really need a beta, because I need to make sure my story isn't too confusing! Anyone want to recommend one? Or be one? Also, should I talk about where they went or should I just say something like: "Wow! Brazil is fun!", and then have them chat? Or should I make them chat about their day? Thanks for reading my loooong author's note, and I know you're reading this because if you aren't, then you wouldn't know that I know that you're reading this, and-oh, never mind. :) Bye bye!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi guys! I know I was gone for a long time, but I'm not dead! Oh, and just to be clear, Macey said "Cammie! That was amaing! You were like, kissing the air!" which meant she's still ignoring Zach, if you haven't figured that out. But everybody else is good with him now.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

_thechameleon, britishbombshell, voguegirl, and lovetoread have logged on._

Status:  
thechameleon: Bex! Brit guys are HOT!

britishbombshell: Ooohhh I want one of them!

voguegirl: Really, you guys are obsessed. I've totally seem cuter.

lovetoread: Umm…I think Jonas and I will be hacking the MI6 today. Do you guys mind?

* * *

thechameleon: Bex…

britishbombshell: Did you see the guy at the café? He was totally hawt!

voguegirl: Urg! Read my status.

lovetoread: Well, finally some quality girl talk time.

* * *

_greekgod has logged on._

Status:  
greekgod: Type status here.

* * *

thechameleon, britishbombshell, voguegirl, and lovetoread: Ughhh! GRANT!

greekgod: Is my status funny or what!

lovetoread: Hold on…I'm going to get my "Funny or not translator"

thechameleon: Grant, what do you know?

greekgod: Huh?

thechameleon: I know you know about anonymous. I know...

greekgod: Cammie, I have 0 idea what you are talking about.

britishbombshell: Actually, I think you have 1

voguegirl: Oooh! Speaking of ideas, let's bring him shopping!

* * *

Cammie's POV  
I know he knows something! I just know!

* * *

Mrs. Baxter's POV  
Cammie knew that Grant knew who anonymous was! Yes, I was hacking into their conversation, but don't worry, I skipped over the part about "hawt" boys. Okay maybe I didn't, but please don't tell my husband!

* * *

Cammie's POV  
I was walking down the hall when he whose name shall not be spoken out loud grinned cockily and pranced over to me.

"Gallagher Girl, I was wondering if you wanted to-"

Bex jumped out of nowhere (Okay, the ceiling, but what's the difference?) and landed on top of Zach.

Macey then sprang into the room, and muttered, "How is that possible? First Cammie was making-out with nothing, and now Bex is about to taser the air?"

Liz skipped in the room, and crashed into Macey, who crashed into Bex, who was about to taser Zach, but instead, tasered Mr. Baxter, who just happened to walk into the room.

The room was silent for a moment, and the only sound that could be heard was the sharp ZZZZZZ of the taser.

"Geeeeee-tt-ttt i-i-i-i-t-t-t off o-f meh meh me, Rebecca!" Mr. Baxter managed to say, but this made Bex shock him harder for calling her Rebecca.

At last, everything settled down.

Mr. Baxter looked at us as if we were all crazy lunatic hobos then shook his head and stomped off.

Grant ran into the room and shouted, "This is urgent, guys!"

* * *

**Okay...it's that time of the year...and fanfiction just deleted all of my documents...so I had to type this again...anyways, I better get back to my history homework... Oh my gosh! I keep refreshing the page on accident! I's starting to get annoying!  
**

**Thanks to my lovely reviewers!**

**music in my ears-Thanks! You better review then! ;)  
**

**Anonymous -Hehe. Loved your review!**

**Gallaghergir101101101-Thanks!**

** NiniC -I don't really remember...and I'm not really sure...**

**GallagherGirl459 -Thanks for reviewing, my star reviewer!**

**loveliveLOL -Thanks! I did have fun, have fun on yours!**

**GallagherGirlForever -Thank you. :)**

**cookie-pocky-strawberry-love - :) Thanks.**

**cocky-gurl -A different galaxy? o.O Haha, thanks!**

**thechameleon -Jeesh! I hope you guys aren't disappointed by who Anonymous is...**

**allygraced -Thanks for the review!**

**GirlWithTheBrokenWings -Well Anonymous hasn't really done anything, so they aren't as concerned I guess. **

**Silverwaters7 -Thank you! I'm flattered!  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**Story recommendation of the chapter:Summer Fling, Doesn't Mean A Thing by NiniC**

**So, from now on, I'll be recommending stories to you guys. Check out this one. I'm beta-ing. :)**

**Oh, and if you want me to read some of your stories, just tell me in a review!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

**Sorry about the late update. I'm starting the next chapter, so I'll try to post soon.**

* * *

_Last chapter: Grant ran into the room and shouted, "This is urgent, guys!"_

Cammie's POV

Mrs. Baxter opened her mouth to talk, but Mr. Baxter beat her to it.

"What is it, Grant?"

"Oh, well I-"

Mrs. Baxter grabbed my hand and shouted, "Follow me!"

We were all ushered into the library, where Mr. Baxter opened a secret compartment in a shelf, and shoved us all in.

We waited in there for a few hours. 5 hours, 4 minutes, and 56-, wait 57, I mean 58 seconds to be exact.

After a long period of silence, Mr. Baxter suggested that we play a game.

No, not truth or dare, don't be ridiculous! He suggested would you rather.

Zach started, "Liz! Would you rather get an F- on a test, or...let Jonas beat you at hacking the CIA?"

Liz's eyes bugged out (literally) and she started hyperventilating, "I-I-I..."

Grant spoke up, "What kind of test?"

Zach thought for a moment, "Calculus."

"NO! I definitely can NOT fail that! I want to go to Harvard!" Liz screamed.

Jonas glanced smugly at Liz, "Really, Liz, well I guess I could just let you beat me..."

"Oh, thank goodness! Wait, LET ME?" Liz turned a bright shade of red., "I have a 0.00006% higher chance of being the best future hacker for the CIA!"

While Liz and Jonas bickered about technical blabber I didn't really understand, Mr. Baxter decided to continue the game. "Cammie, would you rather make out with Grant or Jonas?"

I'm pretty sure everyone's jaw (except for Mrs. Baxter) dropped down to the floor. Did he really just SAY that?

"Yes, I did say that! Now answer the question."

Grant looked at me expectantly, while Jonas started to talk about some _really_ personal stuff.

"You know, she got her um...girl trouble when she was 12, and I think she's still going through it right now!" Jonas blushed even more.

"Oh my gosh, Jonas! What are you, a stalker?" I asked him, shocked.

Zach grinned at me in a cocky manner. "Interesting news, Cammie."

I started blushing furiously, when Macey spoke up. "We should go shopping!"

"For what?" Grant wiggled his eyebrows.

Mrs. Baxter sighed. "Well, Abe, would you rather let Cammie get captured or um...watch Barney?"

We all started cracking up at the would you rather.

Mr. Baxter's face turned red as I glared at him. "No! Barney is too evil! I would have to let Cammie get captured!"

Bex screamed bloody murder, and started beating him up. Soon, everyone was angry at him, and started punching, kicking, and torturing him.

I sighed. What wonderful friends I have!

* * *

**Guys...I'm kind of starting to freak out, because everyone wants to know who Anonymous is...and he/she isn't that exciting...I don't think so at least. Anyways, I bet you're still wondering what Grant was talking about. I promise you guys it's NOTHING you would expect. :O**

**siri - Hope you kept on reading! Josh isn't mentioned that much in the story. He was only in the beginning.**

**HappyInsideGirl-Why thank you! :)**

**loveliveLOL-Thanks for reviewing!**

**GallagherGirl459-Thank you!**

**theswagsisters-Aww thanks!**

**allygraced-I love how you don't pressure me to update! I feel really guilty. I had 3 projects going on in one class, so I was kinda busy..actually, I was REALLY busy.**

**cookie-pocky-strawberry-love- Thank you!**

**NiniC-I'm glad I did! Sorry about that test.**

**clarinetto14-The urgency is still not revealed. :) But it will be soon!**

**Silverwaters7-:) Short and sweet it was!**

**music in my ears-Wow! You just reviewed ALL of my chapters! That makes me feel loved. Btw, I love TS, too!**


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: So what do you guys think of Cammie/Grant and Zach/Macey siblings? Review if you think I should it in!**

**Story of the chapter: Undercover by loveliveLOL-I know you're reading. :) I'll go around to my reviewers and pick out a story from each one, so if you want me to recommend a specific one of yours, just tell me!**

**Disclamer: I don't own!**

* * *

_Tuesday, June 14, 2010_

_3:58 p.m._

_CIMMIM Chatroom_

_-:-_

_thechameleon, greekgod, and icanhack have logged on._

Status:

thechameleon- Stuck in a secret passageway...

greekgod- Why are we even in here?

icanhack- You guys are lucky I brought 3 laptops!

-:-

**thechameleon**: Jonas, do you even go anywhere without 3 laptops?

**icanhack**: That's...none of your business!

**greekgod**: Haha, that's a yes...

**thechameleon**: Mr. and Mrs. Baxter are sooo weird!

**greekgod**: I know! Mr. Baxter cares about his eyes/brains more than you!

**icanhack**: ?

**thechameleon**: He would rather have me captured? Now, that's just rude!

_britishbombshell, lovetoread, and voguegirl have logged on._

Status:

britishbombshell- Geesh, Dad!

voguegirl- I need to read the new fashion magazine from Britain. We've got to blend in fashionably!

icanhack- You guys are lucky I brought 3 laptops!

-:-

**icanhack**: No way, Liz!

**lovetoread**: Oh my gosh! You bring 3 laptops with you too?

**icanhack**: YES!

**lovetoread**: Are you studying anything online right now?

**icanhack**:Yes! You know the ICU and TKA commands that just came out?

**lovetoread**: YES!

**icanhack**: …

**lovetoread**: Wait for it

**icanhack**: 3

**lovetoread**: 2

**icanhack**: 1

**thechameleon**: We decided to stop, but if you insist...hit it guys!

**greekgod**, **thechameleon**, **britishbombshell**, and **voguegirl**: NERD LOVE!

**britishbombshell**: That is underrated (by nerds) and totally overused...but I still use it.

**greekgod**: We should probably stop then.

**icanhack**: Did you guys attempt to hack the professional hacking test taker site?

**lovetoread**: I totally did! What level are you on?

**icanhack**: I'm done with the beginner set. I actually unlocked the IAS level. Just type command 64, 69, then 45. After that, just do code 947.

**lovetoread**: Hmm...I didn't think of using code 947! I was going to do command 6, then 4, then 34! Thanks! I'll go now!

_lovetoread has logged off._

**greekgod**: …

**thechameleon**: I was soooo going to say that!

**voguegirl**: I'm sorry, I don't speak nerd. That made absolutely NO sense to me at all...

**icanhack**: Well, you guys should try level 1 at least...I'll go because I have no one to talk to.

**britishbombshell**: That's offensive!

_icanhack has logged off._

**thechameleon**: Thanks, Jonas! NOT.

**britishbombshell**: Oh, yeah, Grant?

**greekgod**: Yeah?

**thechameleon**: What was so urgent?

**voguegirl**: I was going to ask him! I mean, I need a magazine!

**greekgod**: So do I...

**thechameleon**: Whoa...Grant, that's just gross...

**voguegirl**: Oooh! Cam! I found an online dating site! You should go out with that hot guy! Wow...he's got some abs!

**greekgod**: Oh no, not while I'm here!

**britishbombshell**: Overprotective much?

**greekgod**: Yeah, very!

**voguegirl**: Someone has a crush!

**greekgod** and **britishbombshell**: NO I DON'T!

Wait, me?

No! You!

Stop saying the same thing as me!

**thechameleon **and **voguegirl**: Hahahaha!

You guys are sooo meant to be!

_blackthorneboy has logged on._

Status:

blackthorneboy- Hey guys, Cammie.

-:-

**voguegirl**: Goode...

**blackthorneboy**: McHenry, you just acknowledged my presence. Ha!

**voguegirl**: Right...darn!

**britishbombshell**: Soo...

**thechameleon**: I WANT TO KNOW NOW!

**greekgod**: Huh?

**thechameleon**: Why are we here? And how are you here if you don't have a laptop, Zach?

**blackthorneboy**: I have my ways.

**greekgod**: I don't know why we're here.

**britishbombshell**: But-but you're the one that brought us!

**greekgod**: What? Mrs. Baxter brought us...

**britishbombshell**: Because you said something was urgent!

**blackthorneboy**: Yeah, I thought anonymous came to get Cammie...

**voguegirl**: Grant, what was so urgent?

**greekgod**: Oh, nothing really.

**thechameleon**: Well?

**greekgod**: Gee, was I the only reason we are stuck in this cramped passageway?

**thechameleon**,** britishbombshell**,**voguegirl**, and **blackthorneboy**: Yes, duhh.

**greekgod**: Umm...we should just leave then...

**thechameleon**: Grant, just answer the question!

**greekgod**: My moose poop was missing!

**britishbombshell**: Oh

**voguegirl**: My

**blackthorneboy**: GOSH!

**thechameleon**: You're kidding, right?

**britishbombshell**: GRANT! I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU IN YOUR SLEEP!

**voguegirl**: Wait-Grant, why do you have moose poop anyways? Is it important?

**greekgod**: Well duh, it's important! I came to tell you guys "Come on guys! This is urgent! My moose poop is gone, and I can't find the online moose poop store anymore! We gotta go find it!"

**thechameleon**: What the heck?

**blackthorneboy**: No comment at all...

**britishbombshell**: ARGH! I'm coming for ya!

**thechameleon** and **voguegirl**: So are we!

_greekgod has been disconnected. _

_thechameleon, britishbombshell, and voguegirl have logged off._

**blackthorneboy**: Sighh...anonymous, you can come out now.

_anonymous poofs in._

anonymous: Well, if it isn't Zachary Goode.

**blackthorneboy**: It is...

anonymous: Hey!

**blackthorneboy**: 'Sup dude!

anonymous: Nothing much. Is Cammie doing good? The mission will be over soon- I promise.

**blackthorneboy**: Phew! No more responsibility for me!

anonymous: Yes. Grant is doing a great job. The secrets will be revealed soon.

**blackthorneboy**: Good. Cammie won't be suspicious of Macey's rivalry with me anymore.

anonymous: Is Grant doing his part?

**blackthorneboy**: Unfortunately, Cammie thinks he knows something. I'll have to cover for him.

anonymous: Alright. We will talk again soon.

_anonymous flashes out._

_blackthorneboy has logged off._

* * *

**A/N: So Zach knows something, hmm? A major fact has been revealed. You now know what gender anonymous is...any ideas of who he is?**

**Hammsters**

**Lemonade888**

**clarinetto14**

**GallagherGirl459**

**loveliveLOL**

**allygraced**

**cookie-pocky-strawberry-love**

**NiniC**

**cocky-gurl**

**HappyInsideGirl**

**Silverwaters7**

**Thanks to my amazing reviewers. No questions asked, so I don't have any to answer. Well, now you know about what Grant was talking about. Moose poop. :)  
**


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N: Ahem! Does anyone even notice the bold words in the beginning of each chapter? I REFUSE to update if you guys don't answer my questions! (I will start asking questions at the end so you guys get an idea of what I want to hear)**

**-:-**

**Story recommendation: Oh dear, I promised sooo many people! But this really is a great story!**

**To Save A Sister by RadicalT0aster**

**Summary: When Macey is kidnapped by the Circle while defending Cammie, can they rescue her in time? Or better yet, will Macey survive the ordeal?**

***There is no Zammie in the first few chapters, but it still is a really good story! Please review and give it a chance.**

**Here's a link. Replace the (dots)! www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6944477/1/To_Save_a_Sister**

* * *

_Wednesday, June 15, 2010_

_4:02 p.m._

_CIMMIM Chatroom_

_-:-_

_thechameleon, blackthorneboy, and greekgod have logged on._

Status:

thechameleon- Great! My two most favoritist people in the world!

blackthorneboy- Yay! Cammie and Grant...yep, that was sarcasm

greekgod- Oh dear, I get to hear you two love fish bicker...

* * *

-:-

* * *

**thechameleon**: Love _fish_?

**blackthorneboy**: Cameron, that was terrible grammer there! (in your status)

**greekgod**: Well, I decided I didn't like birds because they poop way too much!

**thechameleon**: Zachary Goode! I did that on purpose!

**blackthorneboy**: Well, I was just making sure, Gallagher Girl!

**greekgod**: See? _This _is what I mean by my status...you guys bicker a lot!

**thechameleon **and **blackthorneboy**: What? We don't bicker, and we're NOT love fish!

**greekgod**: Sure...you guys even think alike!

**thechameleon:** Just because we said that at the same time doesn't-

**blackthorneboy**: -mean we think alike!

**greekgod**: Creepy!

**thechameleon**: Hey, Grant!

**greekgod**: Yeah?

**thechameleon**: Did you know that if you say watermelon really slowly, it sounds like gullible?

**greekgod**: Wwww-aaa-tttt-eeeeee-rrrrrrr-mmmmmm-eeeeee-llllllll-oooooo-nnnn?

Wait. Huh? *fells a bit confuzzled*

**blackthorneboy**: You fell for it! That was too funny! I mean, you are way gullible if you actually believed that!

**greekgod**: Hey! You better explain that to me!

**thechameleon**: *sighs* Did you really believe that watermelon sounds like gullible?

**greekgod**: If you say it, it must be true! Unfortunately, I can't see if your pupils are dilated or not. Spy training teaches me how to detect lies. *flips hair JB style*

**blackthorneboy**: Wait, JB as in Justin Beiber? Ewww! He has cooties!

**thechameleon**: Okay, why does every single conversation lead to JB?

**greekgod**: Oh my Justin! You don't like his music? I mean, Baby was awesome!

Baby, baby, baby ohhhhh!

**blackthorneboy**: Hey, Gallagher Girl, meet me at the top floor?

**thechameleon**: *rolls eyes* Anything is better than staying here and listening to Grant "sing"

**greekgod**: That's offensive! Say you're sorry! Now! Or else!

_thechameleon and blackthorneboy have logged off._

* * *

_Wednesday, June 15, 2010_

_4:16 p.m._

_Top floor of Baxter mansion_

_CM_

_-:-_

As I walked to the top floor, I wondered what Zach wanted. He wasn't on anonymous's side, was he? And why was Grant acting so normal it seemed strange?

"Hey Cammie." Zach's voice shook me out of my thoughts.

"Zach." I replied.

"So, we should really talk", Zach murmured softly.

I blushed, "About what?"

Zach leaned forward, "Us."

I shook my head. "There is no us. You don't have the guts to ask me out."

His eyes widened. "What? I thought you liked Jimmy! He was kissing you!"

"No, Zach." I surprised myself with my cold tone, "You should really find out more before you jump to conclusions."

"Hey, Cam, what is really bothering you?" Zach smirked.

It should have gone like this.

"_The fact that you're so annoying and haughty, but sweet and comforting at the same time."_

"_Cammie, I really like you." Then, we kiss and live happily ever after. _

Unfortunately, it went more like this.

"I can't believe you're helping anonymous!"

Zach looked crestfallen. But he stuck to his cover, like every good spy. "I think you're mistaken Cammie."

"Why? I know Grant is your best friend, and he is helping anonymous." I shot back.

Zach looked truly shocked. "What?"

That confused me. "I d-don't really know. I'm scared, Zach."

He engulfed me in a warm hug. "Hey, I'll be there for you. Want to go on a date with me?"

I shrugged halfheartedly before I realized what Zach just asked. My head snapped up. "Yeah?"

Suddenly, a voice shouted, "Here comes the kiss!"

Which totally ruined the moment. Zach glanced around the room and shrugged. His emerald eyes focused on me. "Well, I guess we better do as Grant asks."

I leaned forward, and our lips met. Of course, cheers erupted from everywhere.

* * *

**READ THIS! VERY IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT UPDATES! (I put in parenthesis which parts you can skip, because it is a super long A/N)**

**A/N(you can skip this part): **

**Okay! I'm stopping there. Honestly, I thought the chapter sucked, but tell me what you think! I just really depressed that I'm not getting a ton of reviews...I have pretty high standards.**

* * *

**-:-**

* * *

**My excuses for not updating(you may skip this): **

**~I felt really guilty, but I didn't have any time!**

**~If you want to make sure, here's my schedule.**

**Monday- School, homework, study for tests, projects, etc. Then, I have volleyball games/practice.**

**Tuesday- School, homework, then I have flute private lesson. Then AFTER that, I have clarinet lessons.**

**Wednesday- School, homework, fencing from 6-8, then from 8-10, I have choir/voice lessons.**

**Thursday- School, homework, and like every type of dance (ballet, tap dancing) from 5-7, then I have swim practice from 7:30-11**

**Friday- School, homework, volleyball practice from 2:50-4, swim from 5-6, tennis private from 6:30-7:30, choir/voice lessons from 7:30-11 (we're always late, duhh)**

**Saturday- Piano lessons 8-11, tennis group lessons 12-1:30, lunch (I gotta eat!), swimming from 3-4, then homework.**

**Sunday- more homework, Chinese school (my mom's Chinese) from 12-4, Clarinet and flute lessons from 5-8, then from 9-10, I study for the SATs and ACTs.**

**That's a typical week. Usually, I can squeeze in an update, but we get way more homework at the end of the year! And yes, I do volleyball, fencing, tennis, swim, and dance. Then in music, I play the flute, clarinet, piano, and violin at school, and sing in a chorus and by myself. Call me crazy, but I love doing all that stuff, :)**

* * *

**-:-**

* * *

**Reviewers (you can skip this part if you want):**

**Silverwaters7-Thanks!**

**Lemonade888-Thanks!**

**NiniC-Thanks! Uhhh, I think they were ignoring Zach because he was being annoying/cocky. **

**HappyInsideGirl-And why are you confused?**

**allygraced- Okay! I will recommend it! Thanks for understanding!**

**loveliveLOL-:) Well you'll just have to wait. Hehe!**

**clarinetto14- Okay! Thanks for reviewing!**

**GallagherGirl459- :) Nice guesses. I can't tell you if you're right or not yet!**

**GallagherGirl16- Well...check below to clear the confusion.**

**Kimboolinaa- I fear for my eyes! Haha! Unfortunately, Zach's status will not be revealed yet.**

**cookie-pocky-strawberry-love- Uhhh...I don't know where you're talking about...I'll check it over!**

**dianna2345- Yeah, I know. :) I just kinda threw it together.**

**Homerunhitter- Yeah, though if you kept on reading, you'll know. :) Thanks!**

**iluvmyg12- Hey, I don't like it either! :) But as an author, there has to be something interesting. Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

**-:-**

* * *

**News about summer(READ THIS!): **

**Okay, this is really mean, but I have to leave for the summer. I'm going to China for a summer camp. I want at least 304 reviews by the time I get back, so if you want to go back and review earlier chapters, I will count that. I will update as frequently as possible, but I won't have internet connection everywhere, and I just won't have a lot of free time. I'll probably post one more chapter before I have to leave, so review that too!**

**Thanks for reading my story guys! I think I'm going to do a sequel when I'm done with the 30th chapter. So, I will not reveal anonymous in this story. :) Haha!**

* * *

**-:-**

* * *

**Explanation of last chapter(if you were confused about last chapter, read this): **

**So you remember the chapter before that when they all went to a secret passageway? Liz and Jonas brought laptops, so they chatted. And a few chapters ago, Grant was like "This is urgent, guys!" The urgent thing that Grant was talking about was his moose poop. At the end, anonymous came on and talked to Zach.**

* * *

**-:-**

* * *

**Questions(READ THIS!): If I stared the question, you MUST answer it. Or else, no update for you!**

**~Do you want a sequel after the 30th chapter?**

***Must answer this!*~Any grammer mistakes in this chapter?**

***Must answer this!* ~What do you think about the sibling idea? (Grant/Cam, Zach/Macey or whatever you want.)**

**~Have a story to recommend?**

**~Are you mad that I'm leaving?**

**~Was that a long A/N?**


	27. AN for Chap 26 Review on this!

**A/N: Okay, so I know a bunch of you couldn't review that chapter. It's because somehow, one of my chapters got deleted. So, I posted this so you guys can review about last chapter. :) Sorry it's not an update, but one is enough! And did anyone actually read the whole A/N? Because if you did, then I LOVE YOU! But not in that way. :) So I'm going to post it again, and tell me what you think!**

**READ THIS! VERY IMPORTANT IF YOU WANT UPDATES! (I put in parenthesis which parts you can skip, because it is a super long A/N)**

**A/N(you can skip this part):**

**Okay! I'm stopping there. Honestly, I thought the chapter sucked, but tell me what you think! I just really depressed that I'm not getting a ton of reviews...I have pretty high standards.**

* * *

**-:-**

* * *

**My excuses for not updating(you may skip this):**

**~I felt really guilty, but I didn't have any time!**

**~If you want to make sure, here's my schedule.**

**Monday- School, homework, study for tests, projects, etc. Then, I have volleyball games/practice.**

**Tuesday- School, homework, then I have flute private lesson. Then AFTER that, I have clarinet lessons.**

**Wednesday- School, homework, fencing from 6-8, then from 8-10, I have choir/voice lessons.**

**Thursday- School, homework, and like every type of dance (ballet, tap dancing) from 5-7, then I have swim practice from 7:30-11**

**Friday- School, homework, volleyball practice from 2:50-4, swim from 5-6, tennis private from 6:30-7:30, choir/voice lessons from 7:30-11 (we're always late, duhh)**

**Saturday- Piano lessons 8-11, tennis group lessons 12-1:30, lunch (I gotta eat!), swimming from 3-4, then homework.**

**Sunday- more homework, Chinese school (my mom's Chinese) from 12-4, Clarinet and flute lessons from 5-8, then from 9-10, I study for the SATs and ACTs.**

**That's a typical week. Usually, I can squeeze in an update, but we get way more homework at the end of the year! And yes, I do volleyball, fencing, tennis, swim, and dance. Then in music, I play the flute, clarinet, piano, and violin at school, and sing in a chorus and by myself. Call me crazy, but I love doing all that stuff, :)**

* * *

**-:-**

* * *

**Reviewers (you can skip this part if you want):**

**Silverwaters7-Thanks!**

**Lemonade888-Thanks!**

**NiniC-Thanks! Uhhh, I think they were ignoring Zach because he was being annoying/cocky.**

**HappyInsideGirl-And why are you confused?**

**allygraced- Okay! I will recommend it! Thanks for understanding!**

**loveliveLOL-:) Well you'll just have to wait. Hehe!**

**clarinetto14- Okay! Thanks for reviewing!**

**GallagherGirl459- :) Nice guesses. I can't tell you if you're right or not yet!**

**GallagherGirl16- Well...check below to clear the confusion.**

**Kimboolinaa- I fear for my eyes! Haha! Unfortunately, Zach's status will not be revealed yet.**

**cookie-pocky-strawberry-love- Uhhh...I don't know where you're talking about...I'll check it over!**

**dianna2345- Yeah, I know. :) I just kinda threw it together.**

**Homerunhitter- Yeah, though if you kept on reading, you'll know. :) Thanks!**

**iluvmyg12- Hey, I don't like it either! :) But as an author, there has to be something interesting. Thanks for reviewing!**

* * *

**-:-**

* * *

**News about summer(READ THIS!):**

**Okay, this is really mean, but I have to leave for the summer. I'm going to China for a summer camp. I want at least 304 reviews by the time I get back, so if you want to go back and review earlier chapters, I will count that. I will update as frequently as possible, but I won't have internet connection everywhere, and I just won't have a lot of free time. I'll probably post one more chapter before I have to leave, so review that too!**

**Thanks for reading my story guys! I think I'm going to do a sequel when I'm done with the 30th chapter. So, I will not reveal anonymous in this story. :) Haha!**

* * *

**-:-**

* * *

**Explanation of last chapter(if you were confused about last chapter, read this):**

**So you remember the chapter before that when they all went to a secret passageway? Liz and Jonas brought laptops, so they chatted. And a few chapters ago, Grant was like "This is urgent, guys!" The urgent thing that Grant was talking about was his moose poop. At the end, anonymous came on and talked to Zach.**

* * *

**-:-**

* * *

**Questions(READ THIS!): If I stared the question, you MUST answer it. Or else, no update for you!**

**~Do you want a sequel after the 30th chapter?**

***Must answer this!*~Any grammer mistakes in this chapter?**

***Must answer this!* ~What do you think about the sibling idea? (Grant/Cam, Zach/Macey or whatever you want.)**

**~Have a story to recommend?**

**~Are you mad that I'm leaving?**

**~Was that a long A/N?**

* * *

Coming up next chapter, because I would feel bad if I just wrote an A/N...

"Why are you drinking like 9 cups of coffee at 1:00 am?"

"Well, I just got a little hungry and saw a squirrel."

"A squirrel?"

"Yes! I have a joke to tell you!"

* * *

**A/N: Okay! I will update ASAP!**


	28. Chapter 27

**A/N: Sorry about last chapter. You guys did see the preview, right? Anyways, this chapter will mainly be about the other couples, because they totally deserve a chance! :) **

**-:-**

**Story recommendation: ****Normal Life With Cameron Ann Morgan by The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie**

**Summary: ****Cameron Morgan- Old: Fat orphan girl, no one liked. New: Hot adopted girl, every wants to know. Zachary Goode- Old: Mean, teaser, that hated Cameron. New: Is in love with Cameron and doesn't know it. Oh my, how will this end? R&R No flames. Normal.**

***I love the story! You guys should definitely check out her other stories too!**

**Link (replacethe (dots)with a dot): http:/www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/6653458/1/Normal_Life_With_Cameron_Ann_Morgan**

**-:-**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gallagher Girls!**

* * *

_Wednesday, June 15, 2010_

_4:17 p.m._

_A Random Hallway_

_BPOV_

_-:-_

So, of course Cammie gets her perfect ending. Her Prince Charming comes along and sweeps her off her feet.

I really wish that would happen to me. For some reason, Grant and I were just acting like friends. Macey thinks _I_ should ask him out.

Doesn't the guy normally ask the girl out? Yep, that's what I thought.

And the same thing happened with Jonas and Liz. They were obviously cute and perfect together, so why weren't they dating?

I decided that I would have to ask him out. Tonight at 1:00 a.m.

* * *

-:-

* * *

_Wednesday, June 15, 2010_

_4:18 p.m._

_Spying on Cammie and Zach_

_GPOV_

_-:-_

Yes, I am spying on Cammie and Zach, why? Because my hormones are running crazy and I _have_ to ask Bex out!

But there's one small-okay, big problem.

I am scared of her! What if Bex doesn't like me?

What if I freak out and she laughs at me?

What if everything goes wrong?

What if I- "Grant?", a voice interrupted my thoughts.

It was Macey. Phew, I though it was-"Bex. Are you thinking about her?" Macey asked.

I replied immediately, "I-no! Uh, just dreaming about rabbits."

Macey stared at me as if I was crazy. Which I probably am.

"Got to go! See you later, Mace!" and with that, I rushed away.

* * *

-:-

* * *

_Wednesday, June 15, 2010_

_4:18 p.m._

_Liz's Diary_

_LPOV_

_-:-_

Dear Diary,

I know Jonas keeps one of these. I'm trying to use my mind to hack into his. There must be a way. Lately, Jonas and I have well...grown apart. I'm losing him. The more Bex loses Grant, I lose Jonas. Bex and I are talking and hanging out a lot lately. Must be the stupid-wait! No! Jonas isn't stupid! Must be the boys. They aren't brave enough to ask us out! I mean, look! Zach is brave enough to do anything for Cammie! He saved her life so many times.

I just wish that Jonas would do the same. Jonas is coming! Bye!

Sincerely,

Liz Sutton

* * *

-:-

* * *

_Wednesday, June 15, 2010_

_4:18 p.m._

_Liz's Room_

_JPOV_

-:-

I glanced around nervously as I entered Liz's room.

"Hey, can I come in?" I saw that Liz was writing in her diary. Poser!

Liz finished writing a sentence, then looked up at me. "Hey Jonas! Yeah, you can."

I stepped in the room and stuffed my hands in my pockets. "Uh. So, Zach asked Cammie out today. And I was just wondering..."

Liz's eyes shined. "Yeah! I would!"

Now I was confused, "Would what?"

Her face fell immediately. "Oh nothing. I thought you were going to ask my opinion on it or something."

I shuffled my feet nervously. Now was the time. "Liz, will you be my uh friend?"

"What?" her voice was sharp. I winced.

"My friend that's a girl? My erm...girlfriend?" I finally blurted out.

"Yeah! I would!" she smiled.

"Well, you're really pretty. And I love how you are writing in a diary. Which was totally my idea! And do you want to hang out today? Like...on a date?"

Liz beamed. Then, she rolled her eyes."Thanks for that, you're handsome too! And the diary was definitely NOT you're idea! So, for that, I will NOT hang out with you! But I will go on a date with you...I guess."

"Thanks!" I hurried out of her room.

"Oh, Jonas? What time?' Liz called out.

"Meet me at 7:25!" I shouted back. Score!

* * *

-:-

* * *

_Wednesday, June 15, 2010_

_4:34 p.m._

_In the library_

-:-

If Cammie, Zach, Jonas, Bex, Macey, and Liz hadn't been occupied at the moment, they would have noticed a loud crashing noise in the library.

They would have rushed down and discovered Mr. Baxter throwing books at Grant.

They would have heard him shout, "Why have you still not asked my daughter out? She is moping around all day, and won't talk to us! I will notify Cammie immediately about what a horrible brother you are!"

They would have froze. But they didn't hear. They left Grant by himself to wonder what that meant.

"What?" Grant stuttered.

Mr. Baxter stopped with a book in his right hand. Another book flew out of his hand and hit him in the face. "You don't know?"

"Wait. I'm a brother?" Grant looked shocked.

A book hit him in the face.

"You'll take that as a yes." Mr. Baxter replied calmly. Then, he picked up a few books, placed them back in their place, and walked out of the library.

* * *

-:-

* * *

_Wednesday, June 15, 2010_

_4:24 p.m._

_Cammie's Room_

_CPOV_

_-:-_

I paced back and forth in my room. I had to get out of here. Clear my mind a bit. I decided I would escape at 1:00 and be back by 5:00.

Zach was really sweet to me after our kiss. He offered to come with me and protect me if I chose to go outside. I declined. I didn't know why I wanted to get out of there. Maybe it's because I was too excited about Zach. Maybe I miss sneaking out to Roseville to see Josh. (I didn't actually miss Josh anymore. I just missed Roseville at night.) Maybe it's because of the new email from anonymous.

To: **thechameleon**

From: anonymous

Subject: Tonight, at 1:00 a.m.

Dear Chameleon,

You do realize that I know exactly where you are, right? Watch out. I could be one of your best friends. I could be one of your family members. I could even be your boyfriend. Zach, right?

Just wait, Chameleon. Tonight at 1:00 a.m, I will get into the Baxter mansion. I will get the locket and disc. I will get you.

Your best friend,

Anonymous

* * *

-:-

* * *

_Wednesday, June 15, 2010_

_12:00 a.m._

_Bex's Room_

_BPOV_

_-:-_

Beep! Beep! Beep! My alarm clock rang over and over again.

Time to find Grant.

I took a quick shower and brushed my hair. Then, I applied light make-up and put on my cutest outfit.

I was missing one more thing. Coffee.

I rushed down to the kitchen and was about to moan, "I need my coffee!" when I saw Grant. Drinking a TON of coffee. Looks like we have something in common.

I approached him carefully. He looked hot! Really hot! I shook my head. Must be the lock of coffee. "Why are you drinking like 9 cups of coffee at 1:00 am?"

Grant looked up at me. "Well, I just got a little hungry and saw a squirrel."

"A squirrel?"

"Yes! I have a joke to tell you!" he smiled.

"Okay." _This better be funny._

"A squirrel walks up to a tree and says 'I forgot to store acorns for winter and now I am dead.' Ha! It is funny because the squirrel gets dead." Grant burst out laughing when he finished.

I glared at him.

"What?" he asked innocently.

I sighed. "Grant. I have something to ask you."

"Actually, I have something to ask you." Grant glanced nervously around.

I smiled. "You go first."

"No, you go!"

I was scared that he was going to reject me. "Same time?"

"Fine." he shrugged.

"3, 2, 1, go!" I muttered.

"Will you go out with me?"I asked, while Grant asked, "Was that joke even funny? Well, will you go out with me?"

"Yes!" I blurted at the same time he did.

There was a short silence. Suddenly, we both burst into laughter.

"You should have seen the expression on your face, Grant!" I choked out.

He smiled back at me. Then, his expression turned serious.

"Bex," he asked softly, "Can I...trust you with a secret?"

"Grant, is it about squirrels?" I joked.

He managed a smile, but it was obviously forced. "Bex, your dad...he was throwing books at me...and LANCE COOK IS A LYING JERK!" (A/N: That was for you, anonymous reviewer: I Dont Love Him. I Promise)

"One. I'm assuming he was talking to you about asking me out? Two...no comment."

"No. Yes. Kind of." Grant took a deep breath, then continued. "He was on that topic, but he told me that I was a brother. Cammie's brother, to be specific. I really don't know what it means, and I don't know what to say to Cam. Should I tell her? Or should I wait for your dad to? Can you tell her?"

I guess I looked pretty stunned, because he took a step closer to me.

"Bex, I trust you. Trust is a valuable thing, you know?"

Finally, my mouth started working. "Oh, I guess you should tell her. That's some pretty-" The rest of my sentence got cut off, as a voice finished what I was going to say.

"-important information, Grant." Cammie stepped out of the shadows, and stared straight into his eyes.

Suddenly, she started running at Grant.

He looked scared for half a second, but he didn't have time to say anything before Cammie crashed right into him, flinging her arms around him.

"Wha-Cammie?" Grant asked, shocked, as Cammie squeezed the breath out of him.

She smiled up at him and kissed him on the cheek. "You're my brother...duhh."

I simply smiled at this happy reunion.

* * *

-:-

* * *

_Wednesday, June 15, 2010_

_1:00 a.m._

_Front doors of the Baxter mansion_

_CPOV_

_-:-_

I knew that anonymous was here. I could feel it. Summoning up my courage, I stepped out into the moonlight.

"I know you're there! Show yourself!"

A voice hissed back. "Cameron Morgan. There she is. _Get her._"

Suddenly, my mind flashed back to the roof. But this time was different. This time I was prepared.

Four men charged out of the shadows. Without thinking, I punched the first one in the face, while kicking another. I got rid of the other two by pulling out my dart gun and shooting them both in the heart.

This wasn't right. It was too easy.

I turned around and saw a trail of black hair turning the corner.

"Mrs. Baxter?"

* * *

**A/N: I am very disappointed. You guys were 7 reviews away from my goal. I suppose that's the most I'll get before I must update my story, so more people will read it. Yes, Grant and Cammie are going to be siblings, as more people wanted them to be. Sorry for those who didn't.**

**Anyways, I had tons of fun in China! The shopping places are awesome if you know where to go. :) Thanks for being patient.**

**BTW, the sequel is going to be about finding out who anonymous is. One reviewer was very smart...they already have the answer. I'm just not sure if they know it yet...**

**Also, I might do a spin-off story about anonymous. From his point of view.**

* * *

**-:-**

* * *

**Update System:**

**Okay. I need more reviewers! Of course, my story hasn't been updated in a while, which is probably why nobody is reading it.**

**So, I developed a system. The review number will get higher and higher! **

**40 reviews- I will update as soon as I check my email and see the 40th reviewer. (Probably not going to happen)**

**30 reviews- The next day.**

**25 reviews- Two days.**

**20 reviews- Three days.**

**15 reviews- A week.**

**Less than 15- Never! (so, I won't write anymore chapters if less than 15 people review)**

**It's not that hard guys...you just have to click the button and write a word or two. You can write GJ, OSM, LOL for your review. Whatever. Is it that hard to type a few letters? **

* * *

-:-

* * *

**Reviewers:**

**iluvmyg12-I guess I don't have enough Zammie, hmm? I'm crazy about Zammie, but I'm not really good at writing sweet, fluffy scenes...I'll try to add some though!**

**Silverwaters7-Thanks!**

**GallagherGirl459-Awww! Thanks! :) I did have fun! Lots of fun!**

**clarinetto14- Finally! Someone answers my questions! :) Thanks for your review!**

**Hammsters-Thanks for the review! :)**

**loveliveLOL-Hehe. I do love your story! :)**

**MissPradaPrincess-Wow! 9 Reviews! You rock! Next chap is for you!**

**HappyInsideGirl-Thanks! :) It's weird. When I try to be funny, I'm not. But when I don't try, people laugh all the time. It's weird like that.**

**iluvmyg12-Thank you for answering my questions!**

**I Dont Love Him. I Promise- An anonymous reviewer! So mysterious! How dare you! And just a hint...you are good at guessing. :)**

**simlead -Thank you! :)**

**The Reviewer With No Name- I...don't really remember what you're talking about. Sorry, but thanks for reviewing!**

**Bookworm97-Thanks so much! Sorry about the sibling thing. More people wanted it. I don't think it's that confusing though...I won't make it a major thing, so don't be mad at me! :)**

**Anonymous-LOL! I love you you reviewed three times. Wait...you are the same person, right? Well, thanks anyways.**

* * *

**Questions(*sighs* I suppose if you're too busy to chat, you don't have to answer these):**

**Do you guys really want to know who Anonymous is?**

**Any noticeable grammar mistakes?**

**Did you miss me? ;)**


	29. Chapter 28

**A/N: Alright. I see my system worked pretty well! Here's your update! **

**-:-**

**Story recommendation: ****The Mixed Up Files of the NotSoMuchLovers by galaghergirlheart**

**www (dot) fanfiction (dot) net/s/6496804/1/The_Mixed_Up_Files_of_the_NotSoMuchLovers**

**(Remember to replace the (dot)s and remove the spaces!)**

**Summary: When Preston doesn't like Macey...and Bex hates Grant...Zach's in love with Dee Dee...and Jonas is Liz's charity case? You get the other side of the story. The real story. The Mixed Up Files of the Not-So-Much-Lovers...and based off my real life.**

***I love this story! It has the best ending ever! **

**-:-**

**Disclaimed...**

* * *

_Thursday, June 16, 2010_

_10:00 a.m._

_CIMMIM Chatroom_

_thechameleon, britishbombshell, voguegirl, and greekgod have logged on._

Status:

thechameleon- Craziest night ever!

britishbombshell- Grant...:) *sighs happily*

voguegirl- It seems like everyone got dates last night except for me...I need to get myself a boyfriend.

greekgod- Bex...:) *sighs happily*

* * *

**thechameleon**: Hey!

**voguegirl**: The weird thing is that we're in the same house right now, and we're chatting online.

**britishbombshell**: Hi, Grant!

**greekgod**: Hi, Bex!

**voguegirl**: Eww..._lovebirds_...

**thechameleon**: You're right. We have got to get you a boyfriend...maybe Preston?

**voguegirl**: Cameron! I thought I taught you better than that!

**thechameleon**: *laughs* We all know you are sooo not over him.

**voguegirl**: Bex?

**thechameleon**: Grant?

**voguegirl**: Who cares about him? This is a girls conversation.

**thechameleon**: Right...

**greekgod**: 1, We are in our own private conversation, and 2, That is no way to treat your brother!

**voguegirl**: *gasps* What did you just say?

**thechameleon**: Right...I forgot to mention that he's my brother.

**voguegirl**: Since when?

**thechameleon**: Since...I was born...I guess.

**voguegirl**: Oh.

**thechameleon**: So, anyways, about Preston...

**voguegirl**: I...no Cammie, I don't want to mention anything about him.

**thechameleon**: Why?

**voguegirl**: He said that we should probably stop seeing each other the last time I saw him.

**thechameleon**: But that kid is crazy about you!

**voguegirl**: I don't know...

**thechameleon**: Mace. Tell me what's bothering you.

**voguegirl**: I don't know. The last time I saw him, he said that he didn't want me to go looking for him, but to stay in looked like he couldn't trust me anymore.

**thechameleon**: Macey, last time I saw him, he was crazy about you. I think he still likes you.

**voguegirl**: No.

**thechameleon**: Yes.

**voguegirl**: NO

**thechameleon**: YES!

**voguegirl**: NO! Cammie, I'm serious. He looked like he wanted to tell me something, but it was too important to risk me telling someone else.

**thechameleon**: You don't think he knows about _us_, do you?

* * *

_blackthorneboy and maddog have logged on._

Status

blackthorneboy- Hey beautiful, how's it going?

maddog- Macey! I haven't heard from you in a while. What's up?

* * *

**voguegirl**: I'm doing good, thanks Zach. Anyways, Cam, it's time to find out. Preston! Nothing's really up. I'm in England with Bex right now, though.

**blackthorneboy**: Oh, Macey, it's not that you're not pretty, but that was meant for my Gallagher Girl.

**thechameleon**: Aww! That's cute! I'm doing fine.

**maddog**: *clears throat* Macey. I'm sorry about what I said. I just didn't want you to get...caught by my dad.

**voguegirl**: Your dad?

**thechameleon**: Lie, Preston. That is such a pathetic excuse!

* * *

_Private chat started by voguegirl._

_Thursday, June 16, 2010_

_10:00 a.m._

_CIMMIM Chatroom_

_Private Chatroom (voguegirl, thechameleon, britishbombshell)_

**voguegirl**: Well guys?

**thechameleon**: I think he's lying, though there's no way to tell, really.

**britishbombshell**: I don't really know what you guys are talking about...

**voguegirl**:*sighs* I don't really feel like explaining...just read the chat.

**britishbombshell**: Okay. cya!

**thechameleon**: I don't know why he would lie to you, but I have a really weird feeling that it has something to do with anonymous.

**voguegirl**: Cammie...Preston, really?

**thechameleon**: Nah...you're right. He can't have anything to do with it. :) I guess my mind is making up excuses for why he would lie to you.

**voguegirl**: Well, I guess there's only one way to find out.

**thechameleon**: How?

**voguegirl**: Well, we have to figure out who anonymous is, right?

**thechameleon**: Um...not really.

**voguegirl**: Well, it'll help with my Preston issue anyways.

**thechameleon**: I forgot to mention that anonymous came here last night.

**voguegirl**: WHAT? How come you didn't tell me? Cameron Ann Morgan! I'm going to kill you!

_thechameleon has logged off._

* * *

**A/N: I was one review off, but I'm going to New York tomorrow, and I won't be back for a while.**

* * *

**Update System:**

**45 reviews- I will update as soon as I check my email and see the 40th reviewer. (Probably not going to happen)**

**35 reviews- The next day.**

**30 reviews- Two days.**

**25 reviews- Three days.**

**20 reviews- A week.**

**Less than 20- Never! (so, I won't write anymore chapters if less than 20 people review)**

**It's not that hard guys...you just have to click the button and write a word or two. You can write GJ, OSM, LOL for your review. Whatever. Is it that hard to type a few letters?**

* * *

**Reviewers: I love you guys! I don't have time to reply, so I'll just write the list.**

**Silverwaters7 **

**NiniC **

**GallagherGirl16 **

**BookLover8 **

**Ashley**

**Chelly is a Gallagher Girl **

**GallagherBlackthorneZammie **

**Anonymous 3**

**LimeGreenGirl **

**allygraced **

**Anonymous**

**GallagherGirl459 **

**Anonymous**

**Bookluver97 (3 times, thanks)**

**The-Gallagher-Girl-Zammie **

**pageturner97 **

**Yaa**

**Thank you so much. Now, I hope one more person than last time reviews! Also, If you guys do send a lot of reviews, and I'm not back yet, I'll give you two chapters instead of one. Thanks!**


	30. Chapter 29

**A/N: I guess it's kind of weird that anonymous came and Cammie didn't mention it, but it's because she doesn't trust anyone else. She saw Mrs. Baxter that night, which made her think she couldn't trust her friends anymore.**

**Thanks for the reviews! I owe you guys. Anyways, I expect you will review this chapter. I will be posting the next chapter later this day, but I will set a review system next chapter, as I will finish the story. Of course, I will write a sequel. I think anonymous will be revealed in the beginning of the next story. Whenever he decides to make an appearance. :) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

_Friday, June 17, 2010_

_12:28 p.m._

_CIMMIM Chatroom_

_thechameleon, voguegirl, and maddog have logged on._

Status:

thechameleon- Classified.

voguegirl- Well, well. Look who decided to show up again. *cough* nerddd *cough*

maddog- Hello Cameron. How are you doing? Erm...hey, Mace.

* * *

**thechameleon**: Hehe. I'll leave you two to chat. :)

**voguegirl**: Oh no, Cameron Morgan! You're staying here!

**maddog**: Mace-y!

**thechameleon**: Awkward turtle!

**maddog**: Cammie, I really need to talk-

**thechameleon**: To Macey? Of course!

**maddog**: No...with you.

**voguegirl**: Preston. I-

**maddog**: Macey, please. It's not about relationships or anything.

**voguegirl**: Preston Winters! I can't believe we're finally talking and you decide you like Cammie better than me! No offense, Cam.

**maddog**: Macey, I really don't think-

**voguegirl**: *laughs* I know that! You never think, do you? Boys! *scoffs*

**thechameleon**: Preston, whatever you want to say, just say it.

**maddog**: I can't risk others knowing.

**thechameleon**: Spit it out!

**maddog**: Macey can't know! She'll just laugh at me!

**voguegirl**: *rolls eyes* Like I care about you.

**maddog**: *looks surprised* Macey! Please!

**voguegirl**: Alright! But Cam's probably going to tell me anyways.

_voguegirl has logged off._

**maddog**: Sorry about that.

**thechameleon**: *glares* You have no idea how much you hurt her, do you?

**maddog**: W-what? I thought Macey didn't care about me!

**thechameleon**: Lie. Look, Preston, please tell her how you feel. Or you can talk to me about it. I'll tell her.

**maddog**: Cammie! Bigger things are happening. Macey isn't as important as you!

**thechameleon**: Excuse me?

**maddog**: I'm sorry. She is important to me, but not to everyone else. I think you're going to have to go to Blackthorne to figure it out.

**thechameleon**: How the heck did you find out about Blackthorne?

**maddog**: It's the detention facility for boys, right? Macey mentioned that Zach, Grant, and Jonas came from there. Also, Zach's user name is blackthorneboy, so it's kind of know, personally, I don't like you hanging out with mentally crazy boys.

**thechameleon**: Preston! I like Zach, and Grant is my brother.

**maddog**: How did you know?

**thechameleon**: You knew?

**maddog**: Look, Cammie, I've already said too much. But-

**thechameleon**: What about Macey?

**maddog**: She's important to me, but I can't date her, Cammie.

**thechameleon**: Why? She needs you! You probably dumped the most beautiful and talented girl in the world!

**maddog**: She's beautiful, but obviously not as talented as you.

**thechameleon**: Preston! How dare you?

**maddog**: I want to make it clear that I'm not attracted to you in any way. Tell Macey that. And tell her that...ice blue is my favorite color.

**thechameleon**: What is that supposed to mean?

**maddog**: Please. Stop asking questions.

**thechameleon**: Fine. But I would like to hear about how you got on this website in the first place.

**maddog**: Your Aunt Abby told me to talk to Macey through this.

**thechameleon**: Really? I highly doubt that.

**maddog**: I want you to take this situation seriously. You're going to get hurt if you don't. Your skills are high, but the real test still hasn't started yet.

**thechameleon**: What's that supposed to mean?

_maddog has logged off._

* * *

_blackthorneboy, britishbombshell, and voguegirl have logged on._

Status:

blackthorneboy- Cammie, sweetheart, will you please talk to me?

britishbombshell- Geesh, Cammie, you're being really vague about everything. Stop avoiding us!

voguegirl- Are you done playing with your boy toy?

* * *

**blackthorneboy**, **britishbombshell,** and **voguegirl**: CAMERON ANN MORGAN!

**thechameleon**: Macey! I wasn't...

**blackthorneboy**: What's Macey talking about?

**voguegirl**: Please, Cammie. I was wondering what you've been doing. Obviously, you've been talking to Preston!

**thechameleon**: Macey! He doesn't like me like that! And plus, I like Zach! You know that!

**blackthorneboy**: Ditto to that.

**britishbombshell**: From this conversation, I gathered the following info:

Cammie really likes Zachy!

Macey really likes Preston. ;) Always knew you liked that kid.

Liz and Jonas are on a date. (Because they still didn't log on, and I asked them to)

Zach is very mad at Preston.

**voguegirl**: What? I DO NOT!

**blackthorneboy**: I believe my Gallagher Girl. I am so not mad!

**thechameleon**: Bex! Okay, Macey. Preston wanted to tell you that he is not attracted to me in any way, and his favorite color is ice blue.

**voguegirl**: He did? No freaking way.

**thechameleon**: What does it mean?

**voguegirl**: Well...we had these codes, see? And we would talk about all the security guards and all the other people. If we thought they were flirting, then we would whisper that to each other. Like, each person is named for the color of their eyes. So, Cammie's likes the color green.

**thechameleon**: *squeals* So Preston does like you! Wait...but he said his favorite. Does that mean...

**britishbombshell**: Oh my gosh! Macey! You have to tell him you love him back!

**voguegirl**: *shakes head* It's too late.

**thechameleon**: No it's not! It's never too late! He just told you, for goodness sake, Mace!

**blackthorneboy**: ...bleck. Girl talk.

* * *

_lovetoread and icanhack have logged on._

Status:

lovetoread- *blushing* Sorry I'm late!

icanhack- Today was amazing.

* * *

**voguegirl**: Ooh. Looks like Romeo and Juliet are back. The perfect couple.

**lovetoread**: Please, Macey. If I was Juliet, I would die.

**icanhack**: Yeah, Macey. You don't want us to die, do you?

**voguegirl**: *sighs* Geniuses...

**lovetoread** and** icanhack**: Thanks.

**thechameleon**: Where's Gran-

**blackthorneboy**: NOWHERE!

**thechameleon**:-t?

**blackthorneboy**: Nowhere really...just doing his thing.

**britishbombshell**: I detect a lie...

**voguegirl**: Gosh, Zach, it's just Grant! What d you have to hide?

**icanhack**: Grant is er...hanging with Mr. Baxter...

**thechameleon**: Really...do tell why.

**britishbombshell**: Oh, daddy. He's probably just threatening him again. :)

**lovetoread**: Yeah. I mean, it's just your parents, right?

**icanhack**: BTW, What's up with Macey's status?

**voguegirl**: Oh, nothing. That's settled now.

**lovetoread**: Hmm...interesting conversation. I think I'll start at the top.

**blackthorneboy**: No!

**lovetoread**: Why not Zac- oh hey! Preston came!

**blackthorneboy**: Ugh. He is just looking for trouble.

_New chat room started by icanhack._

* * *

Status:

thechameleon- Classified.

blackthorneboy- Cammie, sweetheart, will you please talk to me?

britishbombshell- Geesh, Cammie, you're being really vague about everything. Stop avoiding us!

voguegirl- Are you done playing with your boy toy?

lovetoread- *blushing* Sorry I'm late!

icanhack- Today was amazing.

* * *

**voguegirl**: Ew! My status has to be changed pronto...

* * *

Status:

voguegirl- :) I think I found my favorite color.

* * *

**thechameleon**: Aww! That's adorable!

**voguegirl**: *blushes* :)

**britishbombshell:** I swear. If that kid hurts you, I'll kill him.

**lovetoread**: And I will be there to restrain Bex for you, Mace.

**thechameleon**: And I will be there to scream at him for you, Mace.

**voguegirl**: Whoa, whoa! We're not going to get together anytime soon.

**icanhack**: Why not, Macey? I'll be there for you. If you need to talk to me about something, ask away. After all, I am a guy.

**blackthorneboy**: Since Cammie is probably going to force me to, I'll help you...

**thechameleon**: Zach! Be nice!

**voguegirl** and **blackthorneboy**: *laughs* When have we ever acted nice to each other?

**thechameleon**: Humph! Be that way, guys!

**britishbombshell**: *sighs*

**lovetoread**: What?

**britishbombshell**: It's just that...I wish we could just stay like this forever. Young and innocent kids.

**icanhack**: Yeah. I don't want to go back to Blackthorne.

**blackthorneboy**: Actually...

**icanhack**: Shush!

**thechameleon**: Wait a second...Preston told me to go to Blackthorne.

**blackthorneboy**: *sighs* Well...you see, at the end of the year, I kind of broke into D. Steve's office, and...

**icanhack**: You guys are coming to Blackthorne. *sighs*

**britishbombshell**: Are you unhappy about that?

**lovetoread**: Why the sigh?

**icanhack**: Blackthorne will be tough for Liz. I think Cammie should be fine, except...

**thechameleon**: What?

**icanhack**: The boys are all going to act...strange towards you.

**thechameleon**: Why? What about Macey? She's famous!

**blackthorneboy**: Yeah, in the civilian world. But in the spy world, well...you're famous, Cammie.

**thechameleon**: Me? Why?

**icanhack**: Well, your father was pretty famous, and so is Mr. Solomon.

**thechameleon**: Umm...what does Mr. Solomon have to do with me?

**blackthorneboy**: Joe Solomon changed Blackthorne into a spy school, Cam. He is famous in the CIA, and well...he's trying to protect you.

**thechameleon**: From?

**icanhack** and **blackthorneboy**: Classified.

**britishbombshell**: *laughs* Um...what? You can't tell us?

**voguegirl**: Haha. Yeah, really?

**lovetoread**: Boys, Cam is in danger! You have to help!

**thechameleon**: Guys, I really think you should tell me who anonymous is.

**blackthorneboy**: We don't know. You have to figure that out.

**thechameleon**: You don't know?

**icanhack**: Cammie, I know you don't exactly trust us anymore...

**blackthorneboy**: But...be careful.

**thechameleon**: Guys! I know Grant knows something. He _is_ my brother...

**icanhack**: I'm sorry Cammie.

_blackthorneboy and icanhack have logged off._

**lovetoread**: What was that all about?

**thechameleon**: Well, you know, I heard some things about Blackthorne from Zach. And I sort of knew about Mr. Solomon going to Blackthorne, but that's it.

**britishbombshell**: So, what are our torturing plans for the boys?

**voguegirl**: I like your thinking, Bex.

**lovetoread**: List of supplies:

truth serum

ropes

chairs

laptop

microphones

**voguegirl**: the special CIMMIM devices that Liz made a while ago

eyeshadow (in as many colors as possible)

lipgloss (girly flavors)

blush (as many shades as possible

lipstick and lip liner (as many colors)

nail polish (many colors)

mascara

eyeliner

every type of makeup we can get

clothes, clothes, and more clothes

camera

**britishbombshell**: Pizza

pencils

paper

knives

a dart gun

bulletproof vests

arrows and a bow

whip

**thechameleon**: bubbles

lemons

lasers

tasers

water balloons

gum

more pizza

**lovetoread**: Umm...what exactly are your plans?

**voguegirl**: Well, we give them makeovers and take pictures...

**britishbombshell**: We stab them and use them as targets...the pizza is just to eat or throw at them.

**thechameleon**: Then we need pie, too. Well, we can make them uncomfortable with my supplies...

**lovetoread**: :) I'm liking our plan. So, how about this. First, we lure them into a room and seal all exits. We go through Bex's torture plan first. Then, we'll tie them to chairs. And we'll use Cammie's plan to make them all uncomfortable...After that, we'll use Macey's plan, since the water balloons will make their clothes wet. Then, when they're exhausted, we'll give them truth serum. After they recover, we do it all again!

**britishbombshell**, **thechameleon**, and **voguegirl**: Love it!

**lovetoread**: We'll get our supplies tomorrow, and carry our plan out...when?

**thechameleon**: I like the idea of doing it at Blackthorne!

**voguegirl**: Sounds good. We'll go into their room!

**britishbombshell**: And let the torture begin!

**lovetoread**: Alright! I'll gather my supplies, and write out a plan. You guys get what's on your list.

**thechameleon**:Yes! Bye guys!

_thechameleon, britishbombshell, voguegirl, and lovetoread have logged off._

* * *

**A/N: Scary, huh? Don't worry. This story is going to stay fun and games. There will be no Circle or anything. That was a long chapter! :)**

* * *

**Reviews**

**Bookworm97- Thanks for constantly reviewing my story! You rock! Thanks!**

**luv2read- :) Well, we'll see if they do.**

**GallagherBlackthorneZammie-Thanks! :)**

**Pieces Of My Heart- :) Thanks so much for reviewing!**

**Random39- And here's the update. Thanks for the review!**

**TeeHee13- I know. :) I really appreciate it.**

**Yaa (three times!)- Thank you so much!**

**purpleellie97- I will. There's going to be a sequel. :)**

**NiniC- You'll find out who he is soon!**

**MissPradaPrincess (2 times!)- Thanks for reviewing!**

**GallagherGirl459-Lol. :) Sorry I haven't reviewed yor story yet. I'm so busy! Gone the whole entire summer, and then going to NY. :)**

**EverySilverLiningHasACloud (2 times)-Oh my gosh! That was a long review! I posted that because I would feel bad if I didn't :) I just found a spot to fit it in. I mean, if Grant says it, then it's not as random. :)**

**Blank-Write a name! :) But thanks for the review. :)**

**whatever-Thanks for the review!**

**classified-Thanks for reading the entire story then. :)**

**ilovezachgoode- I love Zach too! :) Anonymous will be revealed soon.**

**another blank- Write some kind of name! :) I appreciate your review though!**

**coolcolombien- Yeah, but if you read on, you would find out anyways. Thanks!**

**Chloe n alek forever- Thanks!**

**Oh my...that is a lot of reviewers. I love you guys! Review to find out who anonymous is!**

**I really do appreciate every single one of the reviews I get. I try to review people's story as often as I can, so I'm glad you guys care enough to review. Thank you so much! **

* * *

**Next chapter will be the last one! Then, I'll start the sequel, and a spin-off about Anonymous and he got the job to go after Cammie and everything. Sorry I write so many long A/Ns.**

**Then, if you want to be alerted when there's a sequel, either Author alert me or review and ask me to PM (or email for my anonymous reviewers) you when my sequel is up.**

**I'll post a list of all my reviewers at the end. So, if you're reading, and still haven't reviewed. Next chapter, I'm going to post the list. Review once, at least to make it on the list!**


End file.
